Forgotten Hope
by fire-goddess6
Summary: Kagome was as normal as any girl. Now, with her father's death and the surfacing of a sacred jewel, Kagome's beginning to realize normal is overrated. There's only one person who can protect her. Pity he doesn't know it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome Higurashi considered herself to be a normal girl. And she was as normal as someone in her position could be. The fact of the matter was she wasn't normal. She was so far from normal she might as well be another species. And when she got older, she did at times wish she was another species. At least then people wouldn't scorn her for making friends that weren't human. That was the problem with her world. Humans and youkai alike believed the two species should never crossbreed. It wasn't a law, no one would write their prejudices in stone, at least no one with any real power, but it was still the way of the world.  
  
For all the prejudices, human and youkai lived together in peace, well; there were no full out wars. Society tolerated both species. Each had their own social caste until Naraku appeared. After the wars against Naraku commenced, youkai and humans worked together. Each species still had their separate homes, stores and schools, but the tolerance was mutual. Humans shopped and lived separately and youkai shopped and lived separately. There wasn't a law that youkai had to go to a youkai school and humans had to go to a human school, it was just the way things were.  
  
Kagome Higurashi was scorned because her best friend was a hanyou. And hanyous, by popular belief, shouldn't be allowed to walk the earth. Inuyasha was an Inuhanyou, and probably the only reason he was still alive was that his father and mother were among the most important individuals in each of their races. Inuyasha's father was an Inuyoukai, King of his Domain. He had the title of Demon Lord of the Western Lands and was the most powerful and respected Taiyoukai in existence. Inuyasha's mother was a human hime, the daughter of the High Queen and General Masahiro, the highest military ranked human on the planet.  
  
Inuyasha's combined heritage gave him more titles and riches than the hanyou knew what to do with or was even aware of. The fact that his human grandmother was the High Queen gave people as reason to fear him. After all, the High Queen was the most powerful human in existence. She had developed her miko powers to such a degree that it gave her a suspended life. So instead of living six or seven decades, she lived six or seven centuries.  
  
Inuyasha's mother was just as powerful as his grandmother, but she had given up he title of heir of The High Queen in favor of living out her days with her family.  
  
Inuyasha was Kagome's first friend, and Kagome was his.  
  
Any outsider would be amazed that Kagome and Inuyasha had ever crossed paths. And the reason it was so unbelievable was because just as Inuyasha's parents were rich, Kagome's parents were poor. Kagome's mother and father each came from a third class family. Kagome's mother, Asami, had worked in a bakery from the age of six until she met and married Kagome's father, Yoshi at seventeen. When the war broke out, Kagome's father had joined the Armed Forces. He served as an enlisted solider for five years before a nerve injury forced him into retirement. At the time of injury, Yoshi had been under Lord Inutashio's command. Lord Inutashio was Inuyasha's father.  
  
The great Taiyoukai believed himself at fault for the injury, so after Yoshi retired, he and Asami were moved to a nice cottage in a forest not far from town. Lord Inutashio owned the land there, and had even set up a Hot Spring resort next to the cottage so the family would have a way of income. All of it happened to be a mere half-mile from Lord Inutashio's own home.  
  
Kagome was born soon after Yoshi and his wife moved into the cottage. When Kagome turned four, she had been allowed to play outside by herself without supervision. The forest wasn't a dangerous place to play, and so her parents had little to worry about.  
  
"Mama, I'm going to go play," a four year old Kagome yelled as she ran out of her cottage home.  
  
"Don't go far Kagome!" her mother called out.  
  
In the back round Kagome could hear her father telling her mother the customers needed more towels. Kagome was glad her parents owned a Hot Spring resort. She met so many interesting people.  
  
Running towards the back of the house, Kagome began to walk along a stream that ran along the forest trail. Kagome didn't realize she was wandering so far from the house. When she tired of following the river, she crossed the water and started deeper into the forest, crawling over moss covered boulders.  
  
The boulders were wet and slippery from rainfall the night before, causing the four years old to slip and skin her knees. The little Kagome sniffed back tears and choked back a cry when her throat closed up. It was then she realized just how far she had gone from her home and how lost she really was. Kagome stood up and started walking again.  
  
She knew she hadn't gone the right way when she stumbled upon a meadow in the middle of the woods. She would have turned around and headed back if the tree in the middle of the meadow hadn't been so large and enticing. Kagome's four years old mind couldn't find a reason not to check it out. When she reached the trunk, she realized it was larger than she had originally thought. Looking up, she spotted something red sitting up in the branches. "Hello?" she called hesitantly.  
  
The nine years old boy looked down through the branches to see what was interrupting his peace and quiet. "What do ya want?" he replied to the strange girl.  
  
"I'm lost. Do you know my way home?" Kagome said, ignoring his rude tone.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed a bit and concluded the girl was indeed lost. He could smell the blood where she had scrapped her knees and her scent held distress and worry. With a shift of his weight, Inuyasha rolled off his branch and landed softly on the ground beside Kagome.  
  
Kagome gave a small shriek when she thought the boy was falling but her face soon shifted from fear to awe. "You aren't hurt?" she asked Inuyasha, circling the boy looking for injuries.  
  
"Hurt? Don't be stupid. I ain't no weak human," he replied stiffly.  
  
"Human?" asked Kagome, confused. It wasn't a word she was familiar with.  
  
"Don't you know what a human is?" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah . . ." was Kagome's reply.  
  
Inuyasha was a full two feet taller than Kagome, his hair down his back. Sighing, he sat down and leaned against the Go-Shimboku. "Do you know what a youkai is?" he asked.  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"What about hanyou?"  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"Do you at least know your name?"  
  
"Hai! That's an easy one. My name is Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake. "What's your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha," he replied, ignoring her hand. "What are you doing on my father's lands?"  
  
"I live here," replied Kagome.  
  
"Live here?"  
  
"Hai. Not far from here, I think. I don't really know because I'm lost."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Hai, lost." Kagome thought for a second. "And hungry." Inuyasha stood and started walking in the opposite direction Kagome had come. "Are you going to help me?" she yelled at him, not moving from her spot.  
  
"Hai," he called back, not bothering to turn around.  
  
Kagome squealed with joy and ran to catch up with him. "Are you going to take me home?"  
  
"I'm gonna get us something to eat then I'll take you to my father. He'll know where you live."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha led her to a small cave that overlooked most of the forest. Inside as a pile of animal pelts, a table with two chairs, and a mini refrigerator. "That thing actually works out here?" Kagome asked, pointing to the fridge.  
  
"It runs on a generator that's solar powered, whatever that means. My father got it for me."  
  
"Neat!"  
  
"Sit down and I'll find something for your knees."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inuyasha shifted through a pile of junk before he found what he was looking for. "This is going to sting," he muttered before applying rubbing alcohol to her knees.  
  
Kagome let off a scream and set off across the cave, trying to get out of Inuyasha's reach. Before she knew what hit her, Inuyasha had pinned the little girl down and quickly placed the Band-Aids on her knees.  
  
"I'm done," he shouted, jumping off the girl and rubbing his throbbing ears.  
  
Kagome's screaming soon subsided, leaving her gawking at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Your ears, they're so cute! Can I touch them? Please?!!!" she pleaded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
Kagome sniffled at his sharp tone and rubbed the water that was starting to pool out of her corner of her eye. "Oi, you're not crying, are ya?" asked Inuyasha uncertainly.  
  
"Of course not," Kagome replied, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Stop crying."  
  
"I'm not crying."  
  
"Here, you can touch my ears." Inuyasha sat down and bent his head toward her.  
  
Kagome immediately stopped sniffling and reached out a hand to touch Inuyasha's dog-ears. Gently, she ran her finger along the base of his ear, feeling the soft white fur beneath her fingertip. Growing a bit bolder, Kagome scratched his ear and nearly jumped when Inuyasha started purring. After her initial surprise was gone, Kagome withdrew her hand and giggled.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the tears were gone. "Hungry?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"Hai."  
  
^_^  
  
"Have you seen Kagome?" Asami asked her husband. She hadn't seen her daughter since the morning.  
  
"No," he replied, worry interlacing his voice.  
  
"I'm going to go look around back then," she said.  
  
Thirty minutes later and still no sign of Kagome.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Lord Inutashio as he approached the house. He came frequently to make sure his friend was getting along well.  
  
"My daughter is missing," replied Yoshi.  
  
"Perhaps I can track her then? Not many humans come through my lands so it wouldn't be difficult," replied the Inuyoukai.  
  
"Thank you," said Yoshi, giving a breath of relief.  
  
Lord Inutashio followed the trail along the river, Yoshi close behind. The sun was dipping into the horizon and Yoshi was anxious to have his daughter back. When the trail ended, Inutashio crossed the river and followed the scent to the Go-Shimboku. There he ran across the scent of his son. "Don't worry, my friend. Your daughter is in good hands," Inutashio assured Yoshi.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"My son's scent. Come. I know where they are."  
  
Yoshi followed the Inuyoukai to a cave not far from the tree. Inside they found both children asleep on the animal pelts, Inuyasha spooning Kagome and Kagome's hand's tangled up in Inuyasha's haori. Food wrappers and soda cans littered the cave as well as playing cards and pieces to other games. Inuyasha stirred when his father entered the cave, his arms instinctively moving in a protective gesture over Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha," the girl said, yawning. Being abruptly pulled to Inuyasha's chest had woken her. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times before recognizing his father with a strange human. A few discreet sniffs identified the human as Kagome's father. "We fell asleep," Inuyasha yawned, a bit surprised.  
  
His father raised an eyebrow, carefully observing his son's behavior. "Inuyasha, this is my friend Higurashi Yoshi. This is my son Inuyasha, Yoshi-San," introduced Inutashio.  
  
Inuyasha nodded to the human and stood, helping Kagome to her feet. "Hello, Inuyasha," said Yoshi. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome giggled and turned to her father. "That's what he says when he doesn't know what to say or is cursing."  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
She giggled again and moved for her father to pick her up.  
  
"Can I play with Inuyasha again tomorrow Papa? Please?!!!"  
  
"I don't know dear. Inuyasha may be busy," he replied.  
  
Kagome turned to Inutashio. "Please?" she asked, her face taking on a puppy dog look and her eyes turning to liquid.  
  
Inutashio laughed and patted Inuyasha on the back. "Of course. Come Inuyasha, let's lead our friends home."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inutashio led them back to his own house since the humans couldn't see in the dark. Kagome's mother was sitting on the front steps drinking tea with another lady that was later identified as Lady Ai, Inuyasha's mother. "I was beginning to worry," called Lady Ai when her husband approached them.  
  
"Mama!" squealed Kagome, jumping down from her father's arms and running to Asami.  
  
"Kagome," the elder woman gave a sigh of relief and tightly hugged her daughter.  
  
"Guess what Mama! I met a boy named Inuyasha and he brought me to his cave and put Band-Aids on my knees cause I got two boo boos and then we hand sandwiches and cakes and chocolates. Then we played all these games and I learned a new one called BS. But Inuyasha wouldn't tell me what BS stood for. Do you know Mama?"  
  
"Ah . . . When you're older dear," her mother replied.  
  
"Guess what else Mama!" Kagome continued. "Inuyasha has the cutest ears! And he let me touch them! And he purrs! Isn't that the neatest Mama? And Papa's friend said we could play again tomorrow! Isn't that great? And Mama, can Inuyasha sleepover, pwetty pwetty please? I'll be an extra good girl."  
  
Asami blinked after Kagome's speech. She had never heard her daughter say so much at once. Naturally, Kagome was a very quiet girl.  
  
Lady Ai looked over to her son. "I hope you minded your manners."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"And guess what else Mama!" Kagome started again.  
  
"Why don't you tell me when we get home?" Asami interrupted.  
  
"Can Inuyasha come? Please Mama? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please? -"  
  
"Alright. If it's okay with his parents, it's okay with me."  
  
Kagome squealed and ran over to Lord Inutashio. "Pwetty please, sir?"  
  
"Ask Inuyasha's mother, she's right over there," Inutashio replied with a fond smile, glancing at his son.  
  
Kagome bowed deeply before running over to Lady Ai. "Can Inuyasha please sleep over Inuyasha's mother-sama?"  
  
Lady Ai smiled and looked over to her son. "She's quite smitten with you," she said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed ten shades of red and muttered a half-hearted 'Feh.'  
  
"And so polite," continued Ai. "Of course Inuyasha can sleep over Kagome- Chan."  
  
Kagome squealed and jumped into Lady Ai's arms, hugging her tight. Then Kagome remembered her manners and bowed extra deeply. Lady Ai smiled up to her husband. "I want a daughter."  
  
Lord Inutashio's face showed complete panic before saying, "We'll talk about it later."  
  
Kagome had made her way over to Inuyasha and was holding onto his hand like it was her anchor to life. "You do want to sleep over? Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome squealed again. "That means yes," she told her mother.  
  
Inuyasha's parents burst out laughing. "Oi!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Sorry son," Inutashio smiled. "Why don't you go get your stuff?"  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha muttered, walking into the house, Kagome still glued to his hand.  
  
Asami's eyes were practically popping out of her head. "I've never seen Kagome warm up to someone so quickly," she mumbled.  
  
"I'm quite surprised by Inuyasha's behavior as well," said Lady Ai.  
  
Lord Inutashio smiled. "And I thought it was Inuyasha I had to worry about finding a mate. I'm more worried about Sesshomaru now."  
  
Asami smiled fondly. "Kagome is quite taken by your son, even if his attitude is a bit . . ."  
  
"Gruff," supplied Inutashio.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't have any friends," explained Ai.  
  
"Why not? He's obviously a kind hearted boy," said Asami.  
  
Inutashio sighed. "If only the world were that accepting."  
  
^_^  
  
"Inuyasha, we're going to have so much fun," giggled Kagome as she jumped on the hanyou's king sized bed. "We'll watch movies and play BS and eat ice- cream until we puke."  
  
"You're not going to win at BS," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"I'll win someday. What does BS stand for?"  
  
"Can't tell ya."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause my mother would skin my hide."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh," Kagome sat down on the bed and let her legs hand over the edge. "What movies do you want to watch?"  
  
"No chick flicks."  
  
"What's a chick flick?"  
  
"Don't you know anything?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and grabbed his duffel bag. "Come on. We'll grab some movies from the TV room."  
  
"Your home is huge. How many rooms are there?" Kagome said with big eyes.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head before replying. "Sixty five, maybe? I'm not sure. Alright, take your pick," he said as he opened the movie drawer.  
  
"Wow, there's so many."  
  
"If you don't want to pick, I will."  
  
"No, I'm picking."  
  
"What flavor ice-cream ya got?" asked Inuyasha after Kagome had made her decision.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome to the kitchen and opened the freezer. "It'll melt before we get it to my house," Kagome said reluctantly.  
  
"We'll just have to eat it now," Inuyasha replied.  
  
^_^  
  
"It took you awhile," Lady Ai said when Inuyasha and Kagome reappeared. She would have said more if she hadn't noticed each child carrying a pint of ice cream and a spoon.  
  
Kagome's face was already covered in chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!" her mother yelled before taking a tissue from her pocket and attempting to clean Kagome's face.  
  
"Mama," Kagome whined, backing up to hide behind Inuyasha and take another bit of her ice cream.  
  
Yoshi burst out laughing. "Kagome dear, you shouldn't eat so much ice cream. You'll get sick."  
  
"That's the idea," Kagome replied, still hiding behind Inuyasha.  
  
Asami sighed and shook her head. "Come on kids. Let's get going."  
  
"Now Inuyasha," said Lady Ai, wiping some of the ice cream off her son's nose. "Mind your manners and don't cause Yoshi-San or Asami-San any problems."  
  
"Yes, mother," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
^_^  
  
Asami walked downstairs into her living room five hours later to find Inuyasha and Kagome both still awake, watching perhaps their fourth movie and eating their sixth bag of popcorn. "Is the movie almost over?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, not looking up.  
  
Suddenly the movie showed a huge explosion and Kagome cheered. Asami looked at her watch. It was three in the morning and she was dead tired. The children didn't even look a little bit sleepy. Asami waited five minutes before the movie ended and then turned off the TV.  
  
"Awe," Kagome whined. "But Mama, I wanted to watch another movie."  
  
"It's bed time," she said. "Go brush your teeth."  
  
Kagome pouted but nodded and pulled Inuyasha with her into the bathroom. "Do you need to borrow a tooth brush," she asked, fishing hers out of the medicine cabinet.  
  
"I brought my own."  
  
Kagome brushed her teeth in silence before she noticed Inuyasha's fangs. Quickly she spit out the toothpaste and gazed at Inuyasha's teeth. "That's so cool," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're teeth. You have fangs. That is so totally awesome."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and rinsed out his mouth. Asami opened the bathroom door before Kagome could say anything else. "Are you two done yet?" she asked, trying to hold off another yawn.  
  
"Hai, Mama!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Come on then. I pulled the bed out of the couch for you two."  
  
"Thank you, Mama!" Kagome said, as hyper as ever as she pulled Inuyasha out of the bathroom and back downstairs.  
  
Asami yawned and tucked both kids into bed, planting a kiss on both their foreheads, much to Inuyasha's surprise. "Sleep tight," she said, turning off the light and heading back upstairs.  
  
"You had fun, right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as soon as she heard her mother crawl back into bed.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha admitted. "I had a lot of fun."  
  
"It's my first sleep over. I didn't know if I did it right."  
  
"It's my first sleep over too. And I had fun so it must have been done right."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
The two fell into a companionable silence before Kagome asked Inuyasha a question that had been plaguing her. "We're friends, right Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before pulling Kagome into his arms and purring. "Yep. Friends for life."  
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Friends for life," she agreed, nodding before falling into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
^_^  
  
Ai knocked lightly on the cottage door around lunchtime the next day. Inutashio had business to attend to that day and so she had decided to walk to her neighbor's house and get to know them a bit better since she would be seeing a lot more of them now that their children were friends.  
  
Asami opened the door and smiled, waving Ai into the house. "My son didn't give you any trouble I hope," she said, looking around to see if there were any holes in the walls.  
  
"No, not at all. Inuyasha is a very good boy," Asami assured her. "Would you like some tea, Lady Ai?"  
  
"Tea sounds lovely. And please, call me Ai. We're neighbors after all."  
  
Asami paused for a minute before nodding and smiled. "Inuyasha and Kagome are still asleep in the living room."  
  
"Are you serious? Inuyasha's never been a late sleeper."  
  
"It's no joke. Come see."  
  
Asami led Ai into the living room where Inuyasha and Kagome were indeed still asleep wrapped in each other's arms. "I don't believe it," Ai said in awe.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to recognize his mother's voice and shifted in his sleep. "What time did they go to bed?" asked Ai.  
  
"I made sure the TV was off and they were tucked in at three," Asami replied, yawning a bit.  
  
"Mother?" Inuyasha asked, disentangling himself from Kagome enough to sit up.  
  
"Did you have fun, dear?" asked Ai, kissing her son's forehead.  
  
"Yeah. Kagome and I really did get sick on ice cream."  
  
"You were told that would happen but did you listen?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Kagome yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight that was filtered through the room. "Is it morning already?" she asked, stretching.  
  
"It's lunch time," her mother notified her.  
  
"Lunch time?" said Inuyasha, his eyes going big.  
  
"Are you two hungry? Would you like some ice cream?" asked Asami, an evil glint in her eye.  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha groaned. "No more ice cream," Inuyasha said. "Not for another ten or twenty years."  
  
"What he said," agreed Kagome.  
  
Asami giggled and shook her head. "Why don't you two get dressed and then you can go play outside."  
  
"Okay," Kagome agreed.  
  
^_^  
  
"It's amazing how close those two are," observed Ai as she watched her son through the kitchen window play a game with Kagome.  
  
"I quite agree," said Asami, pouring the tea. "But then, Kagome didn't have any friends before she met Inuyasha, so maybe it's not so amazing. The more solitary a person is, the more drawn they are to other people."  
  
Ai nodded and sipped her tea. "I'm very glad our children met. Inuyasha's always been so . . . hesitant to let anyone get close. And his brother doesn't help that."  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Asami asked for confirmation.  
  
"Hai. Sesshomaru is my stepson. He's full Inuyoukai. He doesn't get along with Inuyasha at all. Of course, if anyone outside the family insults Inuyasha, they better pray they're stronger than Sesshomaru because that boy is very protective of his younger brother."  
  
"Maybe he just resents that fact Inuyasha is part human?"  
  
"I think that's something to do with it. Sesshomaru doesn't like me for being human, but he respects me. I think if Inuyasha proves himself to Sesshomaru's standards to be worthy to be apart of the family, then maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't be so hard on him."  
  
Asami shook her head and sighed. "Well Inuyasha won't have to worry about his blood with Kagome. My daughter doesn't know the difference between youkai and human."  
  
"Really?" asked Ai with interest.  
  
"Hai. It helps that we're so isolated. My husband and I don't agree with the way society functions, so we raised Kagome to be indifferent upon a person's species."  
  
Ai smiled. "Now I know why my husband holds Yoshi-San in such high regard."  
  
Asami smiled in return. "Yes. My husband is certainly one of a kind."  
  
^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the second chapter. To balance this out with To Bind a Soul, I'll probably be updating this fic every other week and TBAS daily.  
  
Flameflyingfeline; I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't worry, To Bind A Soul will not be forgotten.  
  
VioletRose4: I have to admit when I first started writing this fic, I had no plans for a younger Kagome and Inuyasha. It's hard to write large amounts of cuteness at one time so I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it.  
  
Dog Ears: My thanks for always reviewing both of my stories. It is always appreciated.  
  
RaeofLight: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I will take it into account from now on when I write. I was not completely aiming for a Japanese setting, because as the story evolves you'll see that world isn't really divided up as it is in the real world. Nevertheless, thank you.  
  
Thanks: My eternal thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I'm going to be a big sister," Kagome announced as she walked into Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha had turned twelve last week, which made Kagome seven.  
  
After the first time she met Inuyasha, they had never been separated for longer than half a day. Lady Ai and Asami had taken to the habit of having tea before lunch everyday, Ai walking down to the cottage with Inuyasha not far behind. Kagome would leave with Inuyasha to play in the forest during the day, only showing up for lunch and dinner, before returning with Inuyasha to play for another few hours until bedtime. And the next day would be the same. But today was special.  
  
Kagome's parents had told her that she was going to be a big sister, and the first thing she had done was raced down to Inuyasha's house to tell him the big news.  
  
Lord Inutashio walked down the staircase to greet Kagome. "That's wonderful news Kagome-Chan."  
  
"Hai, Uncle Inutashio. I'm hoping for a baby brother."  
  
"A brother? I think you should hope for a sister," said Inuyasha, making his appearance. "Brothers ain't nothing but trouble."  
  
"But he would be a little brother, not a big brother," Kagome argued, smiling at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh. I still think a sister would be less trouble."  
  
"I think you having a baby sister is a wonderful idea Inuyasha," said Lady Ai as she walked into the room, glaring at her husband as she said it.  
  
Inutashio coughed into his hand and excused himself saying he needed to make a phone call. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't think you're going to win that argument, Mother."  
  
"Sure I will. I just need to be persistent."  
  
"It's been three years."  
  
"And I'll win in the end."  
  
Kagome giggled and shook her head. It was an old argument in the family. Lady Ai wanted more children and Lord Inutashio wanted to wait until Inuyasha was older to have anymore. One of the Demon Lord's oldest excuses was that Kagome was practically a daughter to them so Ai didn't need anymore children.  
  
"It's so good to hear that your mother is pregnant," Ai said as she turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Hai. I'm very excited."  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to ask your Mother something," Ai said as she made her way towards the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um? Oh, Inuyasha will tell you. Now why don't you two go start your studies? You've been neglecting them as it is. Inuyasha, if you don't catch up than I'm going to hire another tutor."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Myouga-jiji is bad enough."  
  
"Manners Inuyasha. Same goes for you, Kagome. That was one of the conditions to studying with Inuyasha, remember? You would keep up with your school work so that you're at the same level with other students your age."  
  
"Yes, Auntie Ai. I'll study extra hard from now on. I promise," Kagome said solemnly.  
  
"You're such a good girl," Ai said absently as she kissed Kagome's forehead on her way out. "Mind yourself Inuyasha," Ai called out to her son, blowing him a kiss before going out the front door.  
  
Inuyasha sighed a 'yes mother,' and followed Kagome to the library where Myouga was already waiting. "I was wondering if you two were going to show up," Myouga said when the two entered.  
  
"Auntie Ai made sure of it," Kagome said with a smile as she sat down across from the flea demon.  
  
Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome and crossed his arms. "So teach away Myouga-jiji."  
  
Myouga frowned at Inuyasha's attitude but didn't bother saying anything. Any one who knew Inuyasha knew telling him to mind his manners was just a waste of time, his mother excluded.  
  
"Well, since I wasn't quite prepared for your presence today," said Myouga, "You two are just going to have a wait a minute for me to come up with a lesson plan."  
  
Inuyasha snorted but Kagome smiled and nodded. "Okay Myouga-San. I needed to talk to Inuyasha anyway."  
  
"About what?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What your mother said earlier."  
  
"Oh. We're going out of town next week."  
  
"For how long?" Kagome asked, a little worried at being parted from Inuyasha.  
  
"Two weeks. My mother wanted to talk to Aunt Asami about taking you with us."  
  
"Really?" squealed Kagome.  
  
"Yeah. My parents are kind of hesitant to separate us for some reason," Inuyasha replied, scratching his head.  
  
"That's a good thing, though," Kagome stated.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to stay over here tonight?"  
  
"Sure. That would be fun. Why do your parents want to go out of town?" asked Kagome, drawing the conversation back to the subject at hand.  
  
"Oh, they want to visit my grandmother and Father has business to attend to at the capital."  
  
"That sounds like fun. What's your grandmother like?"  
  
"Don't know. Never met her."  
  
"Alright," said Myouga, interrupting the conversation. "Let's get on with the lesson."  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had studied all day and weren't dismissed until dinnertime. "Another week of studying like you did today and you both will be caught up," Myouga announced as Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the door.  
  
"Like that would ever happen," Inuyasha said for Kagome ears only. Kagome smiled and reached up to scratch Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"What movies do you want to watch tonight?" she asked, smiling even larger when Inuyasha began to purr.  
  
"Let's have a marathon."  
  
"What kind of marathon?"  
  
"Jackie Chan movies only?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's parents along with Sesshomaru were already at the dinner table when the pair entered the dinning room. "How did your studies go today?" asked Lady Ai.  
  
"Myouga-San said if we studied like we did today for another week than we would be all caught up," Kagome said.  
  
"School too hard for you, Inuyasha?" said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome.  
  
"No, I just have better things to do than waste away inside the house," he replied arrogantly.  
  
"Oh? Like what? Playing fetch with your little human?"  
  
"That's enough," Inutashio interrupted before his sons could erupt into a full out argument.  
  
"I'm not little," Kagome muttered quietly when everyone fell silent.  
  
"Yes you are," argued Inuyasha.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"If you say I am you're agreeing with your brother," Kagome said in a rush.  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a second before replying. "Okay, you're not little. You're small."  
  
"Ooh! You, you!"  
  
"Ooh, me, me," Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'll just tell your mother what you said about manners," Kagome replied, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Oh?" Ai interrupted. "What did you say about manners, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Um, nothing," Inuyasha squeaked.  
  
"You were saying?" Kagome drew his attention back to her.  
  
"I'll just tell Aunt Asami you watched the Exorcist."  
  
The Exorcist was the one movie Kagome was not allowed to see. Her mother was too squeamish around subjects such as possession. "You wouldn't," Kagome said, eyes huge.  
  
"You saw that movie, Kagome-Chan?" asked Ai.  
  
"Eek, um what movie Auntie Ai?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. He knew he had her. "I love your dinner arguments," Ai continued. "You both just give us so many excuses to ground you."  
  
"Oh, look, here comes to food," said Inuyasha, trying to change the subject.  
  
Ai smiled knowingly and let the subject slide. She had other matters to worry about.  
  
^_^  
  
"Finally. You're both caught up," Myouga announced after four days of hard studying.  
  
"Took long enough," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"You both finished faster than I thought possible," Myouga said.  
  
"Good. Bye Myouga-San," said Kagome, running towards the door.  
  
"Wait up Kagome," yelled Inuyasha, chasing after Kagome.  
  
"Too bad you'll both have to catch up again next month," Myouga said to the empty room.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath as soon as they were outside. "Finally, fresh air," she sighed.  
  
"Take another deep breath, cause you won't get air like this in the city and we're leaving tomorrow," Inuyasha advised.  
  
"I haven't packed yet!" Kagome almost screamed.  
  
"How could you have forgotten to pack?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been home in four days," Kagome excused herself.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and crouched down so Kagome could get on his back. This was the fastest way of traveling for the both of them and they were at Kagome's house in minutes.  
  
"There you are," Asami called as she came out of the house to greet to two. "I was wondering if I would get to see my daughter this week," she added sarcastically.  
  
"We had to study," Inuyasha said, disgusted.  
  
"Studying is very important," Asami replied. "What's this? Four days without seeing either one of you and I don't get so much as a hug?"  
  
Kagome smiled and ran up to her mother, hugging her carefully. Inuyasha gave Asami a kiss on the cheek and lifted Kagome so she could do the same and so Asami didn't have to bend down. "I have some cookies made," she said, taking them both by the hands and leading them into the house.  
  
"I need to pack, Mama. We leave tomorrow," Kagome told her mother as she led them into the kitchen.  
  
"I already packed for you dear. You don't need to worry about it."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. You just have to remember to take lots of pictures and be extra, extra polite to Inuyasha's grandmother."  
  
Kagome left her mother to fix dinner and followed Inuyasha up to her room. Inuyasha plopped down on her bed, ignoring the stuff animals that covered it. "Do you know why Mama wants me to be extra polite to your grandmother, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, lying down beside him.  
  
"My Mother told me the same thing."  
  
"Oh? Did she tell you why?"  
  
"She's the High Queen."  
  
"What's a High Queen?"  
  
"Don't you listen to Myouga-jiji?"  
  
Kagome looked a bit sheepish before reaching up to scratch Inuyasha's ears. It was something she did when she was nervous. "You don't, do you?" Inuyasha guessed.  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"And you're telling me you do listen?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "It's kinda hard not to, ya know? He practically drills it into me."  
  
"So what's a High Queen?"  
  
"She's the human that's in charge of EVERYTHING. Her word is final. She might as well be a Kami. She's the strongest miko in existence and is one of the only humans that's able to live for centuries without being mated to a youkai."  
  
"What does being mated to a youkai have to do with anything?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed a bit before answering. "If a human were to mate a youkai, than the human would live as long as the youkai. Something about a bond being formed between mates."  
  
"So why haven't you met your grandmother?" Kagome changed the subject, noticing Inuyasha was uncomfortable talking about mates.  
  
"I've only been to the city once, and that was before I met you. After I met you, my parents didn't want to separate us so every time Mother and Father went to the city and they left me here."  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"A little bit. Father said something about having a boy my age move in with us."  
  
"Did he say anything else?"  
  
"No. He said it was a surprise. I could just ask Sesshomaru, he would tell me."  
  
"After giving you a black eye maybe."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I don't know about that. I'm getting stronger. Father said I could be as strong as him soon."  
  
"You will be," Kagome said confidently.  
  
"You sound sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
Kagome looked at him as if he were stupid. "This is you we're talking about Dog-boy. You're too stubborn to give up until you're the best."  
  
^_^  
  
"So how do you like your first time in a plane, Kagome-Chan?" asked Ai as she watched the seven years old look out the window.  
  
"It's amazing," she answered.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. We'll be in the city in a few minutes."  
  
Inuyasha returned then and settled himself next to Kagome. He hated flying. Actually, that was an understatement. He dreaded flying like he dreaded dying. It was one of the most terrifying experiences he had to undergo.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears twitching continuously, a sign he was nervous. Calmly, Kagome took Inuyasha hand with one hand and used her other hand to scratch his ears, waiting to hear him purr. She smiled when the tight line of his jaw loosened and his purr finally surfaced.  
  
Inutashio observed the two with measuring eyes. He knew his son did not . . . enjoy flying, though he hid the feeling well. It was astonishing how Kagome was able to read Inuyasha. Maybe there was more to the two than at first glance.  
  
Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome's hand when he felt the plane begin to descend, still being careful not to hurt her. Kagome was as fragile as she looked.  
  
Kagome didn't stop rubbing his ears until the plane had landed and came to a complete stop. Inuyasha released a sigh of relief but didn't release Kagome's hand. She didn't argue and picked up her bag with the other arm, letting Inuyasha lead her off the plane.  
  
Inuyasha stopped just outside the gate, waiting for his parents to get off the plane. He didn't want to have to sniff them out later. He hated the way the city smelled, almost as much as flying.  
  
Kagome was silent as they waited, simply holding onto Inuyasha's hand until he was ready to let go. Not much could unsettle Inuyasha, and when something did, Kagome knew the best thing to do was simply try to comfort him without saying anything.  
  
"Well, let's find our driver," said Inutashio as he and Ai walked through the gate and found Inuyasha and Kagome. "Now remember you two, stay close to me. There' s going to be media all over the place and I don't want us to get separated."  
  
"Media?" asked Kagome.  
  
"People that are on that boring news channel Uncle Yoshi's always watching," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Oh. I don't like that channel."  
  
Ai smiled and gently pushed the children behind her husband as they started out of the terminal. Outside police were holding back the camera crews and reporters, waiting until Inutashio and co. were settled into the limo before finally letting the mob go. Kagome watched with interest as the people crowded her window and eventually backed off when the limo started down the street. "Stupid," Inuyasha muttered, looking back at the reporters with disgust.  
  
"Inuyasha, manners," was Ai's only reply.  
  
Kagome bit back a laugh and settled herself between Inuyasha and Ai. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to check into our hotel and then dinner," Inutashio replied.  
  
"When are we meeting Inuyasha's grandmother?"  
  
"Tomorrow," said Ai.  
  
"Is she nice?" Kagome asked Ai.  
  
"She can be," Ai replied cryptically.  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Yes. Very pretty."  
  
"Will she like me?" Kagome asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"Of course, baka," Inuyasha said before his mother could reply.  
  
"It's an honest question Dog-boy," she told him, sticking her nose into the air.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You shouldn't worry about what other people think."  
  
"I don't. I just want your grandmother to like me."  
  
"I'm sure she will," Ai assured the little girl before a full-blown argument could brew.  
  
"How could she not?" Inuyasha said, erasing Kagome's anger.  
  
^_^  
  
"How do I look?" Kagome asked, presenting herself to Inuyasha and his father. They were on their way to meet the High Queen and Kagome wanted to look her best.  
  
She was wearing a baby blue kimono with cherry blossom petals and her hair was pulled back into a braid. "Beautiful, Kagome-Chan," Inutashio replied, picking her up for a hug.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Inutashio. What do you think Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't think you're the real Kagome."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"The Kagome I know isn't that pretty."  
  
Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet. Inuyasha didn't compliment her much, or when he did she couldn't tell if it was an insult or not, but when he did for some reason it made her feel lightheaded. Ai entered a moment later, wearing a kimono much more extravagant than any kimono Kagome had ever seen before.  
  
"Wow, Auntie Ai, you look like an angel," said Kagome, taking her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome-Chan, but I fear you outdo me."  
  
Kagome snorted. "Like that's possible."  
  
"I think you've been picking up too many bad habits from my son," Ai replied, eyeing Kagome.  
  
"Let's go," Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
Ai sighed and followed her son out the door, falling into step with her husband. She watched as Kagome struggled to keep up with Inuyasha before her son just picked up the little girl and carried her out to the car. "She's right, you know," her husband whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do look like an angel."  
  
The drive over to the Imperial Palace was a quiet one; the only sound was of Inuyasha purring. Kagome had been nervously ripping a napkin into shreds before Inuyasha sighed and slouched so that Kagome could reach his ears. Whenever she scratched his ears, it seemed to calm Kagome down somehow.  
  
When the limo came to a halt and the driver opened the door, Inuyasha helped Kagome from the car and waited patiently for his parents. No one said a word as they made their way inside, Inutashio in the lead with Ai beside him, Kagome and Inuyasha hand in hand behind them.  
  
Inutashio led them to a large room that was completely empty besides a large throne at the far end of the room. On the throne sat a woman who looked to be in her early thirties who was going over a scroll of some sort, looking very troubled.  
  
Ai stepped forward and waited until the High Queen had set up the scroll before speaking. "It is good to see you again, Mother."  
  
"Hai, it's been a long time, Ai," she replied, holding out her hand for Ai to come to her.  
  
Ai took her mother's hand and squeezed gently, a comforting gesture. "And how are you, Inutashio?" the woman called down to her son-in-law.  
  
"As good as ever, thank you. Allow me to present your grandson, Inuyasha."  
  
Inutashio pushed Inuyasha in front of him and gave him a warning glare. Inuyasha returned the glare before marching towards his grandmother and giving a deep bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Grandmother," Inuyasha said, though his lines sounded rehearsed.  
  
The High Queen gave a laugh and shook her head, reaching out to pull Inuyasha into a hug. "The pleasure is all mine, Inuyasha. I'm very happy to finally meet you. You've been hiding yourself for too long."  
  
"I prefer the country."  
  
"As does your mother. My, you have grown, haven't you? You look just like your father."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and gave a small smile. "Thank you."  
  
The High Queen smiled in return and stood, leading Inuyasha and Ai back towards Inutashio. She paused in front of Inutashio and looked down, eyeing the arms that were securely wrapped around his knee. "And who is this?"  
  
"Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Stop being such a baby."  
  
Kagome poked her head up around Inutashio and stuck her tongue at Inuyasha before hiding again.  
  
"Kagome," Ai said, trying to draw the girl out of hiding.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath before stepping in front of Inutashio and sticking out her hand. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you as well," the Queen replied smoothly. "My name is High Queen Hisu, but you and Inuyasha may call me Nana."  
  
Kagome smiled and bowed before latching herself onto Inuyasha's arm. Hisu looked toward her daughter with a questioning look and was answered with a smile.  
  
"Why don't we retire to more comfortable surroundings then? I'm sure the children don't want to stay here," she said, leading them out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome followed close behind Lady Ai and were soon led to what looked like a library. "Wow," muttered Kagome.  
  
Hisu smiled. "Yes, it certainly is something. There's a door over there that leads to a room you and Inuyasha can play in. You don't need to stay in here."  
  
"Thank you, Nana," replied Inuyasha, taking Kagome out of the room.  
  
"So how have you really been mother?" said Ai, settling herself into a large chair.  
  
"Naraku has attacked our northern border, and I am pressed for soldiers. If only we knew his weakness."  
  
"He will be defeated," said Inutashio, confidently.  
  
Hisu smiled. "Hai, you are right. Now let's move onto more happy subjects. Who is the girl?"  
  
"She will be Inuyasha's mate," replied Ai, smiling a bit at the prospect.  
  
"She's a little young."  
  
"Well, I know that," said Ai, sarcastically. "There's a bond between those two unlike anything I've ever seen before. There's deep magic involved."  
  
"Maybe I will get my heir from their union then," said Hisu, losing her smile. Position of High Queen was a lonely one, but necessary. "Of course, I could not in good conscience do that. But I will not live forever."  
  
"You still have a few centuries," Inutashio assured her.  
  
"Hai. Tell me more about the girl. The name Higurashi sounds familiar."  
  
"Her father served in battle with me," Inutashio informed her.  
  
"So he is the Keeper."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The girl was born after the settlement?"  
  
Inutashio nodded.  
  
"Well, let's hope the Kamis are merciful."  
  
^_^  
  
"What's the surprise?" Inuyasha asked for maybe the hundredth time.  
  
"Not telling," replied Inutashio.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"That's enough, you two," yelled Ai as she and Kagome entered the room.  
  
The visit with the High Queen had gone well, but they had not been able to stay for long and Inutashio had other business to attend to. Ai and Kagome had changed out of their formal clothes into something more comfortable.  
  
"Let's go," pleaded Kagome.  
  
"Alright, Kagome-Chan. Come on, our driver is already waiting," replied Inutashio.  
  
They arrived at a secluded building that was practically deserted. Inutashio led them inside and into the main room. When they entered, there was already a group of people waiting for them. "This is the surprise?" Inuyasha whispered, bored.  
  
"Be patient, son," replied Inutashio.  
  
"Lord Inutashio," said a blond hair man, stepping forward. "Welcome. Well I know you are no man for pleasantries, so let's get down to business. Here's the guardianship papers for Houshi Miroku."  
  
Inutashio nodded and accepted the papers. "Leave us with the boy," he said, dismissing the other strangers in the room.  
  
The men filed out, leaving a boy that looked to be no more than thirteen. "So you're Miroku," said Inutashio. "You look like your grandfather."  
  
Miroku nodded and glanced towards Inuyasha. "Forgive my rudeness, but who might they be?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Ah, how rude of me. This is my son Inuyasha, and the little girl next to him is Higurashi Kagome. Inuyasha, I would like you to meet your foster brother, Houshi Miroku," Inutashio introduced them.  
  
"Isn't Sesshomaru bad enough?" was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
"Sesshomaru is your elder half-brother, yes?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Have no worries. I have met him previously and I can guarantee the two of us are nothing alike."  
  
"Good," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ah, so you are the lovely Lady Kagome," Miroku said, taking Kagome's hand.  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"If you ever need anything of me, don't hesitate to ask. Of course I'll call for compensation in ten or eleven years-"  
  
"Keep your grubby hands off of Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, stepping between them and pushing Kagome behind him.  
  
"I apologize," said Miroku calmly. "I did not realize that you already have a claim on her."  
  
Inuyasha sputtered before finally thinking of something to say. "What are you talking about? She's seven years old for crying out loud!"  
  
"What are they talking about, Auntie Ai?" whispered Kagome.  
  
"Well, Miroku, it seems you are more like you grandfather that I thought," observed Inutashio.  
  
Miroku looked a bit sheepish before shrugging. It was then that Inuyasha noticed the glove and prayer beads on his right hand. "Oi, what are those for?" the hanyou asked, pointing to his hand.  
  
"Oh. It is to seal my curse. I have a wind tunnel in my right hand."  
  
"Oh," was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
"Yes, it's not an everyday occurrence," Miroku agreed.  
  
"What's a wind tunnel?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Explanations can wait until we're back in the apartment," Inutashio interrupted, looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh-Kay," Kagome submitted.  
  
The ride back to the hotel was quiet, Inuyasha glaring at Miroku the entire time.  
  
"Oh boy," Ai said to herself.  
  
^_^  
  
"Now look at your hand," said Miroku, trying to explain the game to Kagome.  
  
They were sitting in the hotel lounge playing cribbage. Miroku's grandfather had brought the game back with him after a tour in Great Britain, and it was something Miroku thoroughly enjoyed. "You see," he continued, rearranging the playing cards, "Now you have twelve points instead of eight."  
  
Inuyasha had caught onto the game fairly quickly, giving Miroku a run for his money. Kagome however, had yet to get the hang of it. "I think I see," Kagome said. "But if I hung onto the eight, I have a run twice. And if the deck card is an eight, I'll have fourteen points."  
  
"But what's the chance of the deck card being an eight?"  
  
"Don't know. That's why I said chance."  
  
"Just let her do what she wants," advised Inuyasha. "You're only wasting you breath."  
  
"Really Inuyasha, I'm only trying to help-"  
  
"Which she didn't ask for. And if she didn't ask for it she either doesn't want it or doesn't need it. If you offer, you'll be ignored."  
  
"You seem to know an awful lot," observed Miroku.  
  
"Well I haven't been separated from Kagome for more than twelve hours in the last three years."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Would you two stop blabbing and pick the deck card?" Kagome interrupted.  
  
Miroku sighed and cut the deck, taking the top card and lying it face up. It was an eight.  
  
"Impossible," whispered Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and Kagome looked smug. "Looks like you need to put more faith in chance," remarked Kagome.  
  
"Told ya she didn't need help."  
  
"I win," sighed Kagome cheerfully.  
  
"Rematch," said Miroku.  
  
"Kagome, don't completely destroy Miroku's pride," Inuyasha said, smiling.  
  
Houshi didn't know what he was in for. "She beat you too, Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou shrugged. "Cribbage can be her game. My game is BS."  
  
"BS?"  
  
"BS is the best game in the world," Kagome said happily. "I just never win."  
  
"And who do you usually play BS with Kagome?" Miroku asked suspiciously.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"No one else. Just Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku looked over to Inuyasha who looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Let's play then," announced Miroku, shuffling the cards.  
  
"Fine."  
  
^_^  
  
"BS," said Inuyasha.  
  
"But I haven't even laid down a card yet," Miroku replied.  
  
"BS." Inuyasha stood firm.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Don't say bad words in front of Kagome," Inuyasha warned, hitting Miroku over the head.  
  
"What's dammit mean?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Now look what you did! Three Aces, I'm out."  
  
"But-" said Miroku.  
  
"What's it mean?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older," Inuyasha remarked, collecting the cards.  
  
"How much older?"  
  
"Eight years older."  
  
"But that's a long time!"  
  
"Feh, that's nothing."  
  
"Excuse me Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just how did you win?"  
  
Inuyasha looked very smug before replying. "Your scent."  
  
"My scent?"  
  
"Your scent gave it away."  
  
Miroku sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Da- I mean Darnit."  
  
"Inuyasha, was he going to say dammit?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Kagome huffed and stuck her tongue out. "Baka."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Runt."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"What's a wench?"  
  
^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Oh, Gods, stop crying," Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"I found it!" Kagome said triumphantly, holding up the pacifier.  
  
"Thank the Kamis."  
  
Inuyasha had offered to babysit Kagome and Souta while Asami and Yoshi went out, or more accurately, Ai had offered to have Inuyasha babysit Kagome and Souta. Miroku was in the kitchen, heating up the bottle for the baby and Kagome was helping Inuyasha try to quiet her little brother.  
  
"It's done," called Miroku who rushed the bottle to Inuyasha before returning to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha gave a breath of relief and held the bottle for the baby that he had cradled to his chest.  
  
Souta quieted as he greedily drunk the milk from the bottle. Soon enough, he had finished his meal and fallen asleep.  
  
Inuyasha set the baby back into the crib and collapsed next to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Mars."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"When you're older."  
  
"Fine, I'll just ask Miroku."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Their mothers."  
  
"How does the baby get there?"  
  
"I'll explain," said Miroku, joining the pair when he heard the crying cease.  
  
"NO!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't tell me anything, and then you yell at me saying I don't know anything! You're a hypocrite!"  
  
"Do you even know what that word means?"  
  
"Ah . . ."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Runt."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"What's a bitch?"  
  
^_^  
  
It was Miroku's birthday. He was turning nineteen. Inuyasha was eighteen and Kagome was the ripe age of thirteen. The trio had made a habit of disappearing until dusk whenever someone had a birthday. Today was no different, except Ai happened to come across them in the kitchen before they left.  
  
"I have some wonderful news to share!" announced Ai.  
  
"You packed us lunch?" asked Inuyasha, too tired to recognize the shift in his mother's scent.  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not the news."  
  
"Inuyasha's gonna have a sister?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No way," barked Inuyasha before his mother had a chance to reply. "Dad is too stubborn to give into that!"  
  
"I agree," said Miroku solemnly.  
  
"Actually, Kagome's right," replied Ai.  
  
The elder woman had to bite back a laugh at the look at her sons' faces. An awful lot had happened in the last six years since Miroku became apart of the family. She considered herself as Miroku's mother, even if he was adopted. The longer he was with the family, however, the more Inuyasha seemed to rub off on him. "Don't look so shocked."  
  
"Wow," Kagome muttered happily. "It only took you nine years to win that argument. How exactly did you win?"  
  
Ai smiled even wider. "I'll tell you in five years, honey."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to know," Kagome said quickly.  
  
Ai laughed and gave Kagome a half-hug. "You'll understand soon."  
  
"Congratulations, Mother," said Miroku.  
  
"Ah, shit," Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
^_^  
  
"Dad, would you stop pacing? You're gonna make me sick," said Inuyasha, leaning his head against the wall.  
  
Today was his nineteenth birthday, and he was not enjoying it. Birthdays were all about waking up at dawn and disappearing into the forest with Kagome and Miroku only to return at dusk. Birthdays were not about sitting between Miroku and Kagome in the hospital waiting room watching his father pace back and forth while his mother gave birth.  
  
Inutashio ignored his son and continued pacing. Ai had been in labor for seventeen hours, it was almost sunset.  
  
"I have a pack of cards," Kagome said, trying to liven things up.  
  
"Too bored to play cards," Miroku yawned.  
  
"Why do we have to be here again?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Because we're family," replied Inutashio.  
  
"Sesshomaru's not here, and as much as I hate to admit it, he's family."  
  
"Sesshomaru's out of town."  
  
"So?"  
  
Inutashio sighed and stopped pacing. "What could be taking so long?"  
  
"She's having a C-section," Kagome replied.  
  
"That would take seventeen hours?"  
  
"It might."  
  
Inuyasha sighed again and leaned forward. "This is boring."  
  
"Let's go to the cafeteria," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha was about to reply when he heard the doctors and nurses in his mother's room tell his mother the child was a girl. Any words he had died in his throat. "Finally."  
  
Inutashio stood frozen on the spot until the nurse led him into see his wife.  
  
"It's a girl," his wife said joyfully.  
  
Ever so gently, the Inuyoukai lifted his daughter from his wife's arms. "She's so small," Inutashio said quietly, standing in awe of the little creature in his arms.  
  
Ai smiled. "Why don't you go introduce her to her family outside and let me rest a bit?"  
  
Inutashio nodded as if in a trace, retracing his steps to where the group awaited the new arrival.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to see her. He slowly reached out a finger to trace the dog-ear almost identical to his own. "So small," he said absently.  
  
"Here," said Inutashio, giving the infant to Inuyasha.  
  
He held her as if she were glass. "What's her name?" asked Kagome.  
  
"We don't know yet. The High Queen will name her," replied Inutashio.  
  
"Why?"  
  
It was Miroku who answered. "All female of the royal line must be named by the current High Queen. It's tradition."  
  
"Oh. Will we go to the city again?"  
  
"No," replied Inutashio. "Queen Hisu will come here."  
  
Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha. He probably didn't even realize his face was displaying everything he felt so clearly. He held his sister like she was the world. It was at that moment Kagome felt a stab of warmth radiate throughout her body. Her eyes widened when she identified the sensation.  
  
Love?  
  
She was in love with Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome knew she loved him, he was her best friend. But that she was in love with him?  
  
What made her come to the sudden revelation that she was in love with Inuyasha?  
  
Was it the baby? But why would the infant make her realize such an emotion?  
  
"The sun has set," Miroku said absently.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head to dispel his thoughts and handed the child back to his father. Inutashio returned to Ai's room, moving softly.  
  
"I think I want children now," said Miroku.  
  
"Don't you think you're kinda young for kids?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "First you have to find a willing woman."  
  
Miroku sighed. "I almost wish we were going to the city now."  
  
^_^  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Inutashio as the doctor examined his daughter.  
  
"I'm not sure Inutashio-sama. But I have an idea. I'll just need to scan your daughter and I'll have proof if I am right."  
  
"What do you think is wrong?"  
  
"I think she's a mute."  
  
^_^  
  
It was so warm, and Inuyasha was so very comfortable. It was early morning; the sun was just beginning to rise.  
  
"OW!" yelled Inuyasha as some foreign object landed on his back.  
  
Looking up, he identified that foreign object as Dai, his little sister. "Why you little runt, you are so dead!"  
  
Dai gave him a bright smile before taking off towards the door; her silver hair swinging behind her and Inuyasha hot on her heels. Inuyasha whispered curses under his breath and yelled death threats as his sister evaded him.  
  
Suddenly, she turned right and jumped into Inutashio's arms, bringing Inuyasha to an abrupt stop. "What did she do this time?" his father asked.  
  
"She tried to kill me again!"  
  
"She woke you up, didn't she?"  
  
"No, this time she was definitely trying to kill me."  
  
"You said that last time too."  
  
Dai smiled at her brother and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You little-"  
  
His sister's ears twitched and she jumped down from her father's arms, running off towards Miroku's bedroom. "Right, I'm going back to bed," said Inuyasha.  
  
"She'll just wake you up again," replied Inutashio.  
  
"Not if I lock my door."  
  
"She'll find a way around it."  
  
"Let her try."  
  
A very loud "OW" could be heard down the hallway. "Miroku's awake," said Ai, coming down the hallway.  
  
"How could a little two-year-old have so much energy this early?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Ai smiled and shook her head. "You were the same way when you were little."  
  
"No way," dismissed Inuyasha. "There is no way in the seven hells for anyone to be as annoying as Dai."  
  
Another "OW" could be heard from Sesshomaru's room. "On the other hand," said Inuyasha, "She does comes in very handy."  
  
"That's it!" yelled Sesshomaru, stalking up to Inutashio, Dai hanging by her collar in the Inuyoukai's right hand. "Do something with her! Get her a nurse, nanny, send her to preschool but keep her out of my hair!"  
  
Dai frowned and held out her arms for a hug from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her like she was some disease and turned back to his room. Dai sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. Sesshomaru sighed and turned around, holding out one arm while putting the other behind his back. Inuyasha could smell the anger and embarrassment coming from him. The little hanyou knew both of her big brothers were suckers when it came to tears. Dai smiled and ran to Sesshomaru in a hug.  
  
"I'll get her a nanny,'' said Ai, walking towards the study.  
  
"That's the best idea since TV," said Inutashio.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw Miroku and Inuyasha walked up the driveway. Her parents were out of town this week, taking Souta with them. Which meant she had the house all to herself. "Good Morning Lady Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
"Good Morning," replied Kagome. "And how is everyone today?"  
  
"Dai's getting a nanny," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome snorted. "I doubt there's a single being in this universe that can handle her."  
  
"I agree," said Miroku.  
  
"Than why bother?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "She made Sesshomaru throw a fit this morning."  
  
"She what?"  
  
His smiled widened. "He lost his temper. Dai was just going through her usual morning schedule and Sesshomaru lost it. He started yelling at father to find her a nanny or send her to preschool."  
  
"And I missed it?" Kagome said disappointed.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. I offered to let you stay with us and what did you say?"  
  
"But I have this entire place to myself," she replied.  
  
"Which is why we're staying here tonight," announced Miroku.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You think I want to go through one more day of Dai's wake up call?"  
  
"I second that," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure, why not?" replied Kagome.  
  
"Good." Inuyasha nodded. "Now tell me what you want for your birthday."  
  
"Ah yes," said Miroku. "Our Lovely Lady Kagome is turning sixteen next week. So we must buy you something special."  
  
"I don't really want anything."  
  
"Now you're just making it harder," sighed Inuyasha.  
  
^_^  
  
"Did you have fun?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kagome. "I think my birthday was even better than last year."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is there some reason you brought me out here?" asked Kagome.  
  
The party had gone unreasonably well. At midnight her mom had called a halt and the partygoers had to clear out, partygoers meaning Miroku and Dai. So while Miroku took Dai home, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the roof her house, watching the stars.  
  
"Your present," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"You got me another present?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "The necklace was one of two presents."  
  
Kagome brought her hand up to finger the amber necklace Inuyasha had given her. It was the same color as his eyes. "So what's my other present?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and reached behind him, pulling out a box. "That's a big present," said Kagome.  
  
"You'll like it."  
  
Kagome smiled and opened the box. "I love him!" said Kagome, pulling a chubby cat out of the box.  
  
The hanyou chuckled and set the box behind them. "I'm glad."  
  
"I think I'll name him Buyo. Souta is gonna love this!"  
  
"Dai helped me buy him."  
  
Kagome smiled and reached up to scratch one of Inuyasha's ears. "You're so good with your sister."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "My Mother made me take her with me. I don't know how the little brat does it. I mean, how can one person get on everyone's nerves without even saying a word?"  
  
"She's talented," Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and then sighed. "Come on Kagome. Let's go back inside, we don't want you to catch a cold."  
  
Kagome picked up Buyo and took Inuyasha's offered hand.  
  
^_^  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kagome walking into the kitchen the next morning. Ai and her mother were talking rapidly, their tones betraying something of importance.  
  
"We're having a kitsune named Shippou coming to live with us," replied Ai.  
  
"You might as well open an orphanage Auntie Ai."  
  
"That's what Inuyasha said."  
  
"Inuyasha's right."  
  
Ai rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea. "Well anyway, Shippou's father was killed recently by Naraku himself. I think that the boy's parent had something of importance he needed to tell us, but unfortunately, we don't have any proof. The only thing he left behind was Shippou. The boy doesn't have a mother or any other relatives, so we'll be taking him in."  
  
Kagome yawned and nodded. "When is he getting here?"  
  
"In half an hour."  
  
"Alright, I better go get dressed."  
  
Ai smiled as she watched Kagome leave. "Soon," she told Asami.  
  
Asami herself smiled. "I don't think she's ready yet."  
  
"Maybe a few more years."  
  
"Hai. Two at most, a month or two at least."  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome and Asami walked with Ai back to her house in a comfortable silence. Inuyasha and Miroku stood on the front door to greet them. It looked like the two men had been having a serious conversation.  
  
"Inuyasha, is the room ready?" asked Ai.  
  
"Yeah. Dai helped Rin make the bed. The runt seems to be oddly proud of herself."  
  
Ai smiled and shook her head. "I'm so glad we found her. Dai went through six nannies before we could find one that would stay for more than an hour."  
  
Kagome giggled behind her hand and nodded. "I still think six nannies in half a day is a record."  
  
"I'm sure it is," replied Asami.  
  
"Oh well. Rin is a blessing in disguise."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and then Asami and Ai left to go inside. "What ya want to do?" asked Inuyasha, leaning against the wall.  
  
"How about we go down town? We've never been down town before," suggested Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Why go down there when we could always send someone else instead?"  
  
"You're missing the whole point," argued Miroku.  
  
"I think we should wait for Shippou to get here. I'm sure he is going to want to see someone that isn't quite an adult," said Kagome, crossing her arms.  
  
"Dai's here," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Dai's a mute."  
  
"She's still half youkai. There are other methods of communication other than talking," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that. If that's true than why did Uncle Inutashio make everyone take sign language classes?" asked Kagome.  
  
"The world's human," the hanyou explained. "Humans outnumber youkai a hundred to one."  
  
"Oh. That kinda makes sense."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and sat down beside her. "So should we just wait?" Miroku waited for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Inuyasha. "Let's go play some video games while we're at it though."  
  
^_^  
  
"This is the place," the human in the suit said.  
  
Shippou looked up at the sound of his voice. "Remember," the human continued. "Treat them all with the utmost respect. Lord Inutashio went through a lot of trouble to get your guardianship so don't mess it up."  
  
The kitsune nodded, biting his lip to hold back the tears. It still hurt. Any reminder of his orphanage hurt. And now he was getting new parents. That hurt more than anything.  
  
The limo pulled into the driveway of a very big house and Shippou couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped him. He and his father had always lived in small apartments and the mansion in front of him was larger than his previous apartment complex times ten.  
  
Nervously, Shippou got out of the limo. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the limo drove away and left him for the world to see. The first person his eyes fell on was a very tall Inuyoukai with kind eyes. He looked and smelled older than the others so Shippou assumed he was Lord Inutashio. The next person he noticed was a short human with bright violet eyes standing next to Inutashio. There were six others there as well. A middle aged human, two humans that seemed to be in their early twenties, two Inuhanyous and a human teen.  
  
"I'm Inutashio," the Inuyoukai introduced himself.  
  
"Shippou," replied the kitsune, looking down at his feet.  
  
"And it is a pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Ai, and standing next to her is our neighbor Asami-San. The little Inuhanyou is my daughter Dai, and the human standing next to her is her nanny Rin. The one with the pigtail is my adopted son Miroku and the other Inuhanyou in my son Inuyasha. The girl standing next to him is his best friend, Kagome."  
  
"Hi," said Shippou.  
  
Dai stepped forward and sniffed the area around him. Shippou looked up and smiled. Dai cocked her head to the side and then pounced on the slightly larger boy. "Dai!" shouted Ai, moving to get her daughter off of Shippou.  
  
Dai had Shippou pinned, but before Ai could reach her Shippou had popped into the pink bubble, making Dai let go. As soon as she had released her grip, Shippou turned back into his fox form and pinned Dai. The little Inuhanyou let out a low growl and flipped their positions yet again. Shippou caught on to what she was doing and struggled to get the upper hand.  
  
"Alright, that's enough," sighed Inuyasha, lifting his little sister off of Shippou.  
  
"Hey! I almost had her!" yelled Shippou, standing up and swatting the dust off of his clothes.  
  
"Sure ya did, pup."  
  
"Of course I did. Like I'd let a girl defeat me."  
  
Dai moved so she had her hands free and she could talk. 'I beat him good,' her hands said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Of course you did."  
  
Ai groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "Inutashio, make sure you get the servants to put away anything that's breakable."  
  
"Two steps ahead of you."  
  
^_^  
  
"Tag!" yelled Shippou, running away from Dai and circling around Kagome.  
  
Dai growled and knocked both Kagome and Shippou down, tagging them both at the same time. She clapped once and then ran to Inuyasha's side. "How about you two play a different game?" he said.  
  
"Ah, but Inuyasha! I was going to beat her this time."  
  
The hanyou shook his head in disbelief. "You'll beat her when the hell freezes over."  
  
Shippou grumbled and sat down next to Dai. Miroku sat silently under a tree, watching as Inuyasha and Kagome tried to keep Shippou and Dai from doing permanent damage from each other.  
  
The Go-Shimboku stood strong in the clearing, it's branches unhinged by the breeze. Inuyasha's head shot up as well as Dai and Shippou's.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Blood, a lot of blood," replied Inuyasha.  
  
The next moment brought Sesshomaru and Rin bounding into the clearing. "What the hell?" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Rin disentangled herself from Sesshomaru and stepped to the side. Tetsusaiga was in her hands.  
  
"Naraku," said Sesshomaru. "Father wanted me to bring Tetsusaiga to you, but since I can not touch it, I had to ask Rin to come with me."  
  
Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga from Rin and studied it sharply. "What's Naraku doing here?" he asked his elder half-brother.  
  
Miroku had come to stand next to Inuyasha. Kagome had Shippou in her arms and Dai stood in the middle of them all, listening intently.  
  
"I don't know. Your mother, she had a vision moments ago. The details are not good," replied the Inuyoukai.  
  
"Vision?" repeated Kagome.  
  
"No time to explain," Inuyasha hushed her. "What does father want me to do?" he turned back to his brother.  
  
"Find a safe haven for your friends and then you are to come with me."  
  
"I could help," said Miroku, his left hand moving to the glove that covered the right.  
  
"Then who would protect the women and children?" replied Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where is my mother?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Safe, I assure you. Your mother can take care of herself, Inuyasha. You need not fear for her."  
  
"What about my parents, and Souta?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground. He didn't want to tell Kagome whose blood was on the wind, accompanied by the scent of death.  
  
"Miroku," said Inuyasha, turning to his friend. "Take them up to my cave and put a spirit shield over the place. If anyone you don't recognize approaches you, kill them."  
  
"Kill them?" gasped Kagome.  
  
"You don't get into trouble!" Inuyasha emphasized to Kagome.  
  
"But what about my family?"  
  
"I'll find them and bring them to you. You stay with Miroku and don't wander off!"  
  
Inuyasha was gone in a swirl of wind, not waiting for Kagome to argue with him. Sesshomaru followed beside him and they headed for Kagome's home.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru froze in front of the cottage, their noses going wild. There was so much blood, but luckily, it only belonged to one person. Which meant there was still the possibility Inuyasha could save what was left of Kagome's family.  
  
The hanyou unsheathed Tetsusaiga and walked towards the house, shooting his brother a look as he disappeared around back. The front door hung open.  
  
He heard someone scream and he wasted no time in rushing into the house. The living room was unrecognizable. The couch was upturned and there was blood all over the floor. Asami stood in the corner with Souta behind her. Souta had Buyo in his arms. Yoshi's body lay crumpled by the window.  
  
A woman with black hair and red eyes stood over Asami and Souta. She wore the traditional kimono and held a fan in her hand. "Get the hell away from them," yelled Inuyasha, ramming the woman into the opposite wall.  
  
Asami collapsed to the floor with Souta in her arms, her body shivering. Inuyasha stood in front of them, Tetsusaiga held in front of him.  
  
The woman stood up and calmly dusted off her kimono. "So you must be the hanyou Inuyasha," she said. The words rolled off her tongue smoothly.  
  
"Yeah, I am. And just who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am called Kagura. I am here on Naraku's behalf."  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha said cautiously.  
  
"I was sent to find the Keeper. I found him," Kagura's eyes drifted over to Yoshi's body. "But not the object he guarded."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Kagura sighed and folded her arms, tapping the fan against her chin. "It is very frustrating, you see. I lost my temper and killed the silly human without even getting the information I needed. Perhaps, if you tell me what I want to know, I will give you a swift death."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and released his power onto Tetsusaiga, transforming the rusted blade into a huge fang. "You can try and kill me you disgusting bitch, but I promise you, you'll not live to regret it."  
  
Kagura scowled and flipped the fan open. "So be it hanyou, DIE!"  
  
The attack came faster than Inuyasha had anticipated, making him fall back. "Grrr, you stupid wench. You'll suffer for that."  
  
Inuyasha leaped at Kagura, bringing the Tetsusaiga down for an attack. The power of the attack knocked the wind youkai through the wall of the house and into the garden.  
  
Inuyasha smirked when he saw Kagura wince in pain. "Perhaps I shall fight another day then," she said, taking out a feather.  
  
The smirk fell when Kagura lifted herself into the air, out of Inuyasha's reach. "Next time, hanyou," she replied, and took off into the air.  
  
Sesshomaru rounded the corner of the house, his shoulder bloody. Inuyasha glanced at his brother and turned back into the house towards Souta and Asami.  
  
^_^  
  
"Inuyasha's taking too long." Kagome paced back and forth in the cave. The place had seemed so much larger when she was smaller.  
  
"We must stay here," Miroku calmed her.  
  
Rin sat at the table, playing cards with Dai and Shippou. Dai's mind was elsewhere, her eyes far off.  
  
"Stay here my Ass!"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened when he heard Kagome curse. Rin and Shippou flinched. Dai calmly stood and started walking towards the cave entrance. Miroku moved into her way, making her stop. "Go sit back down Dai. Inuyasha told us all to stay here."  
  
The child hanyou frowned and tried to move around Miroku. Miroku crouched down and held his arms out in front of her. "No Dai."  
  
Dai lifted her hands and signed out the words she was thinking. 'Danger gone.'  
  
"Danger gone? How do you know?" asked Miroku.  
  
'Smell it. Come.'  
  
Dai didn't wait for Miroku and simply slipped past him. Everyone followed her, in the direction of Kagome's home.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha watched as Asami held Souta as the boy cried into her shoulder. Buyo mewed quietly, pawing at Inuyasha's foot. Sesshomaru stood a few feet away, quietly bandaging his shoulder.  
  
Dai stepped into the front yard and Inuyasha swore sharply. "What are you doing here? Didn't I say wait for me to get you!"  
  
Dai ignored him and glanced over at Sesshomaru. "A scratch," the Inuyoukai replied.  
  
Kagome and Miroku advanced from the forest. Kagome immediately ran to her mother. "What happened?" the young teenager asked frantically.  
  
Inuyasha was moving towards Kagome in a flash. Before he could reach her though, she had rushed into the house.  
  
Kagome froze in the living room doorway, her eyes glued to her father's dead body. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. The girl's face had gone unhealthy pale. "Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
He felt her legs give out from under her and he gently let them both fall to the floor, tucking Kagome's head into the crook of his neck. He felt hot tears on his skin and flinched at the stab of pain that went through him at the thought of Kagome crying.  
  
Silently, Inuyasha held onto the weeping girl as he studied the body of his Uncle Yoshi, one of the only humans ever to accept his mixed heritage.  
  
It was then Inuyasha made his decision.  
  
He would destroy Naraku, and then dance on the bastard's grave. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Inutashio paced back and forth in his study. The attack from Naraku had been unexpected. The damages had been heavy. The Inuyoukai's northern borders had faced the brunt of the battle. His southern and western borders had also been attacked, but the offenses of his borders had only been a distraction.  
  
Naraku's real purpose had been on the Keeper, Yoshi. And now Yoshi, Inutashio's best friend and advisor, was dead. Kagome was with Inuyasha in his bedroom; Asami and Souta curled up in a guest bedroom. Ai was attending the media, making sure the guards didn't let anyone through. Miroku was outside playing with Dai and Shippou and Rin was in the library, patching up Sesshomaru's shoulder.  
  
From what Inutashio had been told from Sesshomaru, Naraku had not obtained what he was looking for. That, however, did not mean he would stop. That meant all the Higurashis were in danger. Cursing, Inutashio picked up the phone. "Get me Masahiro."  
  
^_^  
  
Ai muttered a final curse and hung up her phone. The media were all over this. The Western Lands had been the only ones attacked.  
  
Sighing, she was tempted to run down to the kitchen and grab a beer, but getting drunk was not an option at the moment. Ai shook her head and headed for Asami's room. Her friend sat on the edge of the bed, watching Souta sleep. Buyo was curled up by her feet.  
  
"Asami," said Ai, moving to her friend's side.  
  
"He's gone," she said quietly.  
  
Ai didn't say anything. She just took her hand and tried to offer a little comfort. "I know. I am sorry, my dear friend. I cannot imagine what it would be like to lose a mate."  
  
"It hurts." Asami's throat closed up. "It hurts more than I would have thought possible."  
  
"What do you wish to do now? You don't have to decide right away. You and your family are welcomed to move in here."  
  
"Kagome would like that," said Asami.  
  
"I'm sure Inuyasha would too," replied Ai, getting a smile out of her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just-" Asami's voice broke. "I just don't think I could live so close to where-" she took a deep breath and tried again. "I can't live here anymore."  
  
Ai nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. I'll ask Inutashio to make arrangements so you all will be safe." Ai paused and glanced at her friend. "Now, I want you to listen very closely to what I'm about to tell you Asami. Your decision just might be the world's salvation."  
  
^_^  
  
Miroku tucked Dai and Shippou into bed, pulling the covers up to their necks. The sun had set hours ago and the two children had fallen asleep watching a movie. The day's events had taken a toll on everyone. Even the maids looked more haggard.  
  
He closed the door to Dai's bedroom on his way out and then headed towards Inuyasha's room. He knocked on the door gently, then opened it slightly before slipping in. The room was dark and silent.  
  
Miroku could make out Inuyasha sitting by the bed, holding Kagome's hand. The girl had cried herself to sleep. In Miroku's mind, he had never seen Inuyasha look so worn and miserable. "How is she doing?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and answered. "She's taking it really hard. I'm-" Inuyasha took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. "I'm worried."  
  
"As am I, brother. We need to make sure this does not happen again. We have all lost something to Naraku."  
  
"Except me."  
  
"You lost an Uncle," Miroku replied without hesitation. "You have lost more than you realize."  
  
Inuyasha sighed at looked down at Kagome's sleeping face. "That wind youkai, Kagura. She said she was searching for the Keeper, that Uncle Yoshi was the Keeper. What was Uncle Yoshi guarding?"  
  
Miroku sighed and bit his lip before replying. "I think it's time we had a conversation with father."  
  
^_^  
  
Miroku entered Inutashio's study and silently sat down in front of the Inuyoukai. Inutashio glanced at him, said a few words into the phone and than hung up. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Why did Naraku want Yoshi?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inutashio sighed and sat down behind his desk. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"With Kagome. He sent me to talk to you. He doesn't want to leave Kagome's side."  
  
"No, I imagine not." Inutashio released a breath and looked up to Miroku. "Yoshi was the Keeper of something very important. The thing he held in his possession could either win or lose this war. He was guarding it until we could find a priestess strong enough to purify it."  
  
"What about Queen Hisu?"  
  
Inutashio shook his head. "My mother-in-law is powerful, but she does not have a pure soul. As far as I am aware, no one on this planet has the combination of power and purity strong enough to purify the jewel. Yet."  
  
"Jewel?"  
  
"The Shikon no Tama."  
  
"I thought it was a myth!" gasped Miroku.  
  
"No." Inutashio shook his head. "It is very real, and very dangerous."  
  
"Where is it now?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Inutashio. "Yoshi was the only one with that knowledge."  
  
"Is there a way to find it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"With the right incentive, Kagome could sense the jewel and maybe even purify it."  
  
"Kagome could purify what the High Queen could not?" Miroku asked in disbelief.  
  
"No. Not yet. But when she comes into her power, she just might. Kagome comes from a strong holy bloodline; the magic runs through her veins. She might not come close to anywhere near as powerful as Queen Hisu, but she has the right combination of purity and strength to accomplish the deed."  
  
"Does she know this?"  
  
"No. Not even Asami did, until perhaps a few minutes ago. I imagine Ai is telling Asami what I have just told you."  
  
"I should go tell Inuyasha," said Miroku, standing up.  
  
"Go ahead. And when you're done with him, tell Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
^_^  
  
"What do you think?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, leaning against the wall next to the bed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "The world just became a very dangerous place for Kagome."  
  
"I have no doubts in your ability to protect her Inuyasha. And I am here if ever needed."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and gave his friend and brother a rare smile. "Thank you . . . brother."  
  
"Think nothing of it. Now I must go and speak with Sesshomaru. Would you like some food sent up?"  
  
"Yes. Incase Kagome wakes up. Send up something that won't go stale."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Try to get some sleep yourself Inuyasha."  
  
"I won't be able to sleep tonight."  
  
"Try."  
  
^_^  
  
Rin looked at her handiwork and nodded to herself. "Done!" she told Sesshomaru, packing up the remaining bandages.  
  
"It was just a scratch," the ice-cold youkai replied for maybe the sixth time.  
  
"I don't care. You were bleeding everywhere. That called for bandages."  
  
"You are infuriating, wench."  
  
"Well, that makes us about even Fluffy."  
  
"FLUFFY!"  
  
Rin smiled and closed the first aid kit. "There is more than one reason Dai and I get along so well."  
  
"She told YOU!"  
  
Rin smiled at the look on Sesshomaru's usually emotionless face. "She wrote it out for me. She's really amazing, you know. She's only two years old and already she is reading and writing."  
  
"It compensates for her voice," he replied evenly.  
  
"Just because she's mute doesn't mean she's disadvantaged in anyway."  
  
Sesshomaru looked up in surprise at the heat in the human's words. "No, perhaps not," he agreed after a moment.  
  
Miroku entered the next second; looking more dejected than ever. "What is it?" asked Rin.  
  
"You guys might as well sit down. This might take a while."  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome woke in some place that wasn't her bed. She recognized it instantly as Inuyasha's however.  
  
"Kagome?" came his voice through the haze.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and couldn't stop her throat from closing up. The next moment she was in his arms, being held tight against him. Eventually, the tears ceased and Inuyasha drew back enough to look down at her. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"You need to eat something," Inuyasha said sternly.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at his tone but nodded at the same time. "In a bit. Right now I would just like a bath."  
  
"Alright," sighed Inuyasha. "You stay here and I'll go run you a bath."  
  
Kagome's arms tightened around Inuyasha. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"But I thought you wanted to take a bath?"  
  
"I do, but . . . Can't you just keep your back turned?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a small smile and nodded. "Sure, Kagome. Anything you want. And if you're up to it, there are some things you're going to want to know."  
  
"To know?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Okay," she sighed, letting him help her up. Her legs collapsed underneath her and Inuyasha had to catch her.  
  
"You don't need to carry me," Kagome muttered when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style.  
  
"Let me take care of you Kagome."  
  
She sighed and leaned against Inuyasha's chest. His scent was so comfortable to her.  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down on a stool inside the bathroom and moved next to the tub, turning on the taps. Kagome watched Inuyasha the entire time, never taking her eyes off of him. When the tub was full, Inuyasha helped Kagome stand and made sure she was balanced before turning his back.  
  
Kagome undressed and quickly sank into the warm water. Inuyasha moved the stool behind him and sat down, keeping his back to Kagome. "So what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes. Tell me everything."  
  
^_^  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome said when Inuyasha had finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, my father would never have something like that. In the Armed Forces he was just an enlisted solider, no one important."  
  
Inuyasha was glad to hear Kagome was beginning to recover. "I don't know all the details Kagome. For that you're going to have to ask my father."  
  
Kagome nodded and sighed. Inuyasha's shoulders drooped and he said very quietly "I'm sorry I couldn't save him."  
  
Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha. "It wasn't your fault," she replied without hesitation.  
  
"Still, I should have been paying more attention. I should have noticed the scent of a foreign youkai-"  
  
"It wasn't your fault Inuyasha," Kagome said heatedly.  
  
She stood up and reached for a towel, wrapping it around her. "Let me get you something to wear to bed," said Inuyasha, changing the subject.  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and followed him into his room. "Yes I do."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and opened his closet, looking for something that might fit Kagome. "Here," he called, tossing her one of his T-shirts and a pair of boxers. "You can wear those for now. I'll get you some clothing in the morning from one of the maids."  
Kagome nodded and waited for Inuyasha to turn around before dressing. When Kagome had dressed, she crawled into Inuyasha's bed and called him over. "Are you going to sleep Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"No. You sleep," he replied, taking his seat by the bed.  
  
"Get in bed with me," she yawned. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
"I'm right here Kagome."  
  
"Not close enough."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and crawled in bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against his chest. "Happy now?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and buried her face into her chest. "I remember when we always use to sleep like this."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, until you turned twelve and our parents said we couldn't anymore."  
  
"Yeah. I never understood why that was. You never questioned it."  
  
"I'm an Inuhanyou," Inuyasha replied, blushing a bit.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with sleeping like this?" Kagome cracked open an eye.  
  
"Sometimes my instincts are a little hard to control if you get my meaning," Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Oh!" said Kagome, her eyes widening. Then her face turned thoughtful. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what? I can just imagine the scene. Me telling a twelve years old Kagome we can't sleep together anymore because her being in heat will set my instincts off. Hum, I wonder how that conversation would have gone," Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome giggled and shook her head. "I can just imagine it. Kami, no wonder my mom made sure to know where I was every night."  
  
"Yeah, she was giving me evil glares for a full six months."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice."  
  
"Of course you didn't notice!"  
  
Kagome giggled again and sighed. "It's okay if we sleep like this now, though, right? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
  
"It's okay Kagome," Inuyasha replied. "My instincts are going to behave themselves. You go ahead and sleep. We'll deal with the world in the morning."  
  
"'Kay. Hey, Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know you're my very best friend and that I would be miserable without you, right?"  
  
"Now I do."  
  
"Good. Night," Kagome yawned and then added a very soft 'luv ya.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened for a second before looking down at the girl in his arms. She was already asleep. "Love you too, Kagome."  
  
^_^  
  
"Mama?" said Kagome, walking into the dinning room where everyone was seated.  
  
Inuyasha held her arm and had not left her side for more than five minutes in the last two days. Kagome had spent all of yesterday in bed, only getting up to use the restroom. She had seen no visitors besides Miroku. Her mother and brother were still dealing with the grief with each other. Kagome found, if not somewhat guiltily, she dealt with the death of her father better if Inuyasha was by her side.  
  
"Kagome." Asami smiled when her daughter sat down across from her.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kagome, looking towards Inutashio.  
Sesshomaru joined the group then, Rin close behind. Dai and Shippou were already seated at the table, as well as Ai and Miroku. "We've come to a decision," said Asami.  
  
"Decision?"  
  
Inutashio answered her. "I released the damage report to the public this morning. In it is the entire list of deaths by Naraku's forces. You and your family are listed, along with Inuyasha and Miroku."  
  
Kagome looked shocked. "You told the world that Inuyasha and Miroku and I were dead? And Mama and Souta?"  
  
"You're safer that way, Kagome-chan," replied Inutashio. "There will be more people after you than just Naraku from now on. Naraku's attack simply drew the attention here."  
  
"Then what is going to happen? Are we all going to live indoors for the rest of our lives?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No," said Inuyasha, taking Kagome's hand. "Your mother and Souta are going to go live with your grandfather."  
  
Kagome looked over to her mother and frowned. "Just Mama and Souta? I don't understand."  
  
Asami sighed. "Kagome," she started. "You have to trust us. It will be safer for you if you go with Inuyasha and Miroku."  
  
"I don't want Kagome to go!" cried Shippou.  
  
Kagome tried to reassure the crying kitsune with a smile and then turned back to the conversation.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"We don't know that," said Inutashio. "You will be taken to the farthest borders of my lands and given a car. You are to drive until you find somewhere you wish to stop and then get rid of the car. Travel wherever you want, but the safest place for you all would be as far away from here as you can get."  
  
Dai frowned and looked up at her brother. 'I want to go with Inuyasha,' her hands said.  
  
"No," replied Inutashio. "You must remain here with me and your mother."  
  
Dai sighed and frowned unhappily. "When do we leave?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Tonight," replied Inutashio.  
  
^_^  
  
"I love you so much," Kagome told her mother, giving her one last hug.  
  
"I love you too, dear," her mother replied.  
  
Souta had started crying and threw himself into Kagome's arms. "I'm gonna miss you sis."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother and then back down on her brother. Someone was touching her foot. Kagome glanced down on the ground and saw Buyo. "You should take him with you," Souta said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to keep him?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He's your cat sis. You should keep him."  
  
"Okay." Kagome picked up the oversized cat and smiled affectionately.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and started to lead Kagome towards the car. "Don't worry," he reassured Kagome's family. "She'll be okay."  
  
"I know," Souta replied. "You'll keep her safe. You're the best Inuyasha-niichan."  
  
Miroku smiled at Inuyasha's new nickname. "Farewell," he said, getting into the passenger seat of the car.  
  
The three had already said their good byes to Inuyasha's family. Asami had wanted to see Kagome off. Inuyasha could see Dai out of the corner of his eye, watching them all steadily, her face expressionless. "Bye, Mama," said Kagome, crawling into the back seat.  
  
"Don't worry," Inuyasha said one last time and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"I'm a mother," Asami replied in good humor, "Worrying is my nature."  
  
Inuyasha gave her one last smirk and started the engine, pulling away from the house and onto the roads that led deep into the forest and towards the farthest border.  
  
A few tears slipped from Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha glanced back at her and sighed. "You'll see them again Kagome."  
  
"I know. It's just sad to say goodbye."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kagome sighed and slouched against the seat. "Do you know where we're going?"  
  
"No," replied Inuyasha. "I figure we drive for three days a least, and then keep on going until we find a town we like."  
  
"Then what will we do?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Work."  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome muttered something under her breath and couldn't help but smile. "It won't be that bad, Kagome."  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded. "How long are we going to have to stay hidden?" she asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha frowned and glanced back at Kagome. "I don't know."  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the rearview mirror to make sure Kagome was asleep in the back seat before shutting off the engine of the car. Miroku opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car. Inuyasha followed in suit, gently shutting the car door so as not to wake Kagome. "Do you see them?" asked Miroku.  
  
The forest around them illuminated the night sky but left the ground below to the darkness. Miroku could see nothing with his limited senses. Even the shadows of the trees were difficult to distinguish.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha replied evenly.  
  
Two figures approached them through the forest. The first, who appeared to be human, had long black hair and purple eyes. The second was an ookami youkai. A quick glance and Inuyasha dismissed him as muscle. "Uncle Akira," Inuyasha greeted the human.  
  
Inuyasha had no family to speak of on his father's side other than his father and Sesshomaru. His mother's side of the family however had many complicated family lines. Inuyasha's mother had four half-siblings. Her father, Masahiro, had four children other than herself. Out of those four, only one had enough power to have a suspended life; Akira.  
  
"Nephew," Akira replied. "My, you have grown since our last meeting. I assume Higurashi Kagome is in the car?"  
  
"She's asleep," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Akira nodded. "I'm not surprised the trauma from the last few days wore her out. It must be wearing on you as well. As far as the world knows, you are dead. Tell me, did your father and mother reveal just why you had to go into hiding?"  
  
"To protect Kagome," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"But why must you protect Kagome?" Akira mused. "Did they tell you?"  
  
"No," said Inuyasha. "I must simply trust in their judgement."  
  
"You are very trusting."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha snorted. "There is a reason you're here, isn't there?"  
  
Akira nodded and pulled a manila envelope from his jacket. Miroku took it and looked inside.  
  
"In there is everything you need to start a new life," began Akira. "Passports, birth certificates, even highschool report cards. There is also several million dollars to see you through. They are all written out in small amounts, so nothing will draw any attention to you. Even I do not know the new identities of your person; they're top secret. A spell is on them to hide all until the owner comes into physical contact with them. My suggestion would be to drive as far away from the Western borders as possible and settle down in some quiet town where no one asks questions. Keep a low profile but don't do something other than normal."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. "Is that all?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah," said Akira on an after note. "Stay clear of other youkai. The humans may not be able to distinguish either of you as something other than ordinary, but youkai will be able to smell your curse, and smell your human blood," Akira turned to Inuyasha. "There aren't many hanyous out there, probably next to none. You're one of a kind, little nephew, which will make you stick out. There is a spell in the envelope that will conceal many things about you, but if any youkai truly pays attention to your scent, let's just say your goose is cooked."  
  
"Understood," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Good. Good Luck, by the way. You're going to need it."  
  
Akira turned around and headed back into the forest, the ookami youkai following. Inuyasha and Miroku stared off into the darkness for a long moment before Miroku spoke. "Aren't you curious?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why it is us protecting Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a second and he glanced down at the ground. "She holds what Naraku seeks."  
  
"How do you know that?" Miroku's head shot up.  
  
"From that Kagura bitch. She didn't find whatever she was looking for on Uncle Yoshi, so maybe it's Kagome that is really the Keeper."  
  
"This is all theory?" Miroku asked skeptically.  
  
"Think about it. It makes perfect sense. Why else would father pronounce both of us dead just to protect Kagome?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I agree. So what is to be done?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "We won't know the answers until we learn the questions."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the Kagome who was mumbling in her sleep. "Let's get going. I don't want Kagome to know what went on here."  
  
"Why not?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Because my Grandfather's family is not something anyone would want to get tangled up in."  
  
Inuyasha got into the car and started the engine. "Weren't we suppose to get another car?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah," replied Inuyasha. "That's what my father thinks. We're going to ditch this one tomorrow night and then take the train from there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we don't want anyone to know where we are, not even our family."  
  
"They would never do anything to hurt us."  
  
"I know," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Than why must we also hide from them?"  
  
"Because what they don't know can't hurt them, or us." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Inuyasha watched the horizon as the sun rose. Kagome was still asleep in the back seat, Buyo in her lap. Miroku slept lightly in the passenger seat, his head leaning against the window.  
What his uncle had said had indeed bothered him. His theory was valid, but what if it was true? He didn't want Kagome to be on Naraku's hit list.  
Kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha sighing. She felt sore all over. Sleeping in a car was really not healthy for her. "Inuyasha?" she called, sitting up despite her muscle's protests.  
"Yeah?" he replied, glancing in the rearview mirror.  
"Where are we?"  
Inuyasha glanced around and shrugged. "Hell if I know."  
"That's real comforting," Kagome replied sarcastically.  
Inuyasha smiled. "Whatever. We'll be stopping soon for breakfast."  
"Good, I'm starving."  
"Whatever. Go back to sleep."  
"I can't go back to sleep now."  
"You can try."  
Kagome put her nose up in the air and huffed. "You're so domineering."  
"No I'm not. I'm just sensible."  
"Sensible my ass."  
"I had no idea your ass was sensible," Inuyasha said jokingly.  
"Mou, I don't believe you. You're way too happy about this whole mess."  
"I'm not happy about it." Inuyasha turned sober. "You lost a father, Kagome. It shouldn't have happened. My father promised your family protection, and we failed."  
"It was no one's fault. No one knew Naraku was going to attack us."  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "Don't you wonder, Kagome? About why Naraku attacked your father?"  
Kagome looked down at her lap and her eyes moistened with tears. "My father had something that Naraku wanted."  
"Do you know anything else?"  
"No. That's all."  
"My father offered your family protection," Inuyasha continued. "And I will see to my very last breath that you will get it Kagome. Your mother and Souta are out of my hands now, but I can still protect you."  
"Will Mama and Souta be safe?" Kagome asked quietly.  
"Yes," Inuyasha said confidently. "It isn't them Naraku wants."  
"He wants me?"  
Inuyasha nodded.  
"But why?"  
"The same reason he was after your father."  
"But Papa- I don't know what he was guarding!"  
"I know Kagome."  
"Then why-"  
"Like I said, you were offered protection. You will get it. You need not worry of anything else Kagome."  
"But if Naraku is after me-"  
"Than I will worry about it. Your safety and well being is my responsibility now Kagome. Don't worry about it."  
"But Inuyasha," her voice became very quiet. "I don't want anyone else I love to die."  
"I won't die."  
"You can't guarantee that!"  
"I'm too stubborn to die Kagome. You know that. And besides, I could never rest at peace if you were still in harm's way."  
"That doesn't comfort me!"  
"Uh, guys?" Miroku's voice broke through Inuyasha and Kagome's bickering.  
"Miroku!" gasped Kagome. "How long have you been listening?"  
Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry. I don't have anyone to tell."  
  
"Tell what? There's nothing to tell!" yelled Inuyasha.  
"So you keep saying Inuyasha. You know sixteen isn't that young. I'm sure Kagome would be more than willing-"  
Miroku was caught off with a fist down his throat. "You perverted LECH!" yelled Inuyasha.  
The car swerved violently and Inuyasha quickly put his hands back on the steering wheel. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked Miroku, confused.  
"You tell her," Inuyasha growled dangerously. "And I'll see to it you'll never have your own children."  
"When your older," Miroku told Kagome quickly.  
Kagome sighed and slouched against the back seat. "Mou, you guys are always saying that. I'm a big girl now, ya know?"  
"I'm sure Inuyasha knows," Miroku whispered for Inuyasha's ears alone.  
The hanyou growled and shot him a glare. "Let's stop at the next town!" announced Kagome, her face glued to the window.  
"Sure," replied Inuyasha, relieved that the earlier conversation was over. As soon as he got his hands on Miroku though . . . he was so dead.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled the car to a stop and stepped out. Kagome was quick to follow him. "Don't go far Kagome," warned Inuyasha as she started towards the grocery store.  
"Mou, Inuyasha, don't be so overbearing."  
"I'm not being overbearing," the hanyou argued.  
"I'm hungry," whined Kagome.  
"I didn't say you couldn't go. I said don't go far."  
"What's your definition of far?"  
Inuyasha reached out and locked his fingers with Kagome's. "You can't go any farther than that," he said, holding their arms up.  
"Arms distance?" whined Kagome. "You might as well said 'don't leave my side.'"  
"Don't leave my side," replied Inuyasha, pulling her towards the grocery store.  
Kagome made a very good human growl but didn't argue with Inuyasha. Miroku trailed the pair with a smile on his face. This adventure was sure to be entertaining.  
As soon as the trio entered the grocery store, all eyes turned towards them. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "What are you looking at?" he barked.  
Kagome sighed and pulled Inuyasha towards the food. "You need to eat," she began, "You're cranky when you're hungry."  
"And sleepy," added Miroku.  
Kagome nodded and than glanced back at Inuyasha. "I think Miroku should drive for the rest of the day. Inuyasha, you can sleep in the back seat."  
He was about to argue but was stopped short when his nose picked up a fire cat youkai. As far as he had seen, this town was human. What would a youkai be doing amongst them?  
Too bad Kagome took his silence to agreement. "Good, that's settled then. What would you like to eat, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. With a sigh, Kagome shook her head and pulled him towards the donuts. "Chocolate or glazed?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
"Chocolate, most definitely chocolate."  
"Okay. Miroku, you go grab drinks and snacks for the rest of today."  
"Of course Lady Kagome."  
"Hey, Inuyasha," said Kagome as soon as Miroku had left.  
"Hmm?" he snapped out of his trance.  
"Is something wrong?"  
He thought for a second before shaking his head. "No, I'm just distracted."  
Kagome looked doubtful but shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, the sooner we pay for these the sooner we can be on our way."  
Miroku returned and Kagome had him pay for the food while she cleaned out the car and made the backseat comfortable enough for Inuyasha to sleep. "I don't need to sleep, wench," complained Inuyasha, leaning against the car.  
"You may not need it Inuyasha, but you're getting it. You're too grumpy when you don't get enough. You'll have everyone in a bad mood."  
"I don't care."  
"But I do. You want me in a bad mood Inuyasha?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
Inuyasha glared at her through the corner of his eyes and stuck his nose in the air. "Like I care."  
Kagome smiled and planted a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha immediately blushed but didn't move. Kagome beamed at the look on his face. There was such a perfect blend of embarrassment and beatitude in the hanyou's eyes that Kagome knees' almost crumpled. "Now lay down," ordered Kagome, pointing to the back seat.  
Inuyasha was too stunned to object and climbed into the back seat. Kagome shut the car door behind him and got into the passenger seat. Miroku returned a moment later with food and Kagome dug in heartily. When she remembered to turn around and offer Inuyasha something to eat the hanyou was already asleep. "Are we ready to get on the road then?" Miroku asked Kagome.  
Kagome's eye's widened when she realized something. "Hold on a second, Miroku. I need to get something out of my suitcase."  
Miroku stepped out of the car and watched Kagome as she moved to the trunk and lifted the lid.  
"Kagome!!" yelled Shippou as he launched out of the trunk and onto the unsuspecting girl.  
"What the hell?" said Miroku, walking over to Kagome.  
Kagome looked down at the little kitsune in her arms with a mixture of surprise and shock. "What's all the yelling about?" asked Inuyasha, getting out of the car and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Shippou!"  
Shippou winced at the sound of his name. Inuyasha sounded pissed. "Uh, surprise?"  
Stunned, Kagome shut the lid of the trunk and sat Shippou on top of it. "How did you get in there?" she asked quietly.  
"Dai helped me," replied Shippou.  
"Dai?" repeated Inuyasha. "Why did she help you?"  
Shippou shrugged his shoulders while looking down at his feet. "She said something about it being safer with you guys than at the mansion."  
"And how would she know something like that?" asked Miroku.  
"I don't know," admitted the baby kitsune. "But wouldn't it make sense that she inherited the sight from your mother?"  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment as he considered Shippou's words. That would explain numerous things that happened around Dai. "It's a possibility," acknowledged Inuyasha, "But what would make her think that it was safer for you to be here and not there?"  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. "This isn't getting us anywhere."  
"Yes," agreed Miroku. "Let's start driving and we can discuss this all in the car."  
"Oh, just a minute," replied Kagome, remembering why she had opened the trunk in the first place. Shippou quickly jumped out of her way and onto Miroku's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" asked Miroku.  
"Oh, I just need . . ." Kagome trailed off as she dug through her suitcase until she found what she was looking for. With the blink of an eye she stuck in her purse and started back towards the store. "I need to go to the bathroom now, just wait for me here."  
"You're not allowed to be out of arm's distance," replied Inuyasha, following Kagome.  
"You can't come into the bathroom with me!" Kagome sounded offended.  
"I'll stand outside and wait for you," said the Inuhanyou.  
Kagome looked ready to continue arguing but kept her mouth shut and slipped into the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha behind. Inside there were two stalls, one being occupied.  
Without a thought, Kagome walked into the end stall locking it behind her. When she was done, Kagome let herself out of the stall and came into contact with the woman who had occupied the other stall. She was as tall as Kagome, with long black hair that was held back in a pony. Beside the sink, where the woman was washing her hands, sat a very peculiar looking cat.  
"Wow," said Kagome, walking up to the sink, "What a beautiful cat!"  
The woman looked surprised to see Kagome but hid the reaction quickly, washing the soap off her hands and looking for the hand dryer. "Thank you," replied the woman.  
"What's her name?" asked Kagome as she turned on the taps and began to wash her hands.  
"Kirara."  
"What a pretty name. I'm Kagome, but the way."  
The woman smiled politely and nodded in greeting. "I am Sango. It was nice to meet you." With the parting gesture, Sango picked up Kirara and left, leaving Kagome dumbfounded.  
"Well, she sure seemed to be in a hurry," Kagome muttered under her breath, drying her hands before turning back to the mirror to fix her hair.  
  
Inuyasha looked distracted again when Kagome left the bathroom. He was standing right where she had left him. He watched the retreating figure of the woman named Sango as she left the store and headed out to the parking lot. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome when he didn't notice her appearance.  
"That woman," he replied, snapping out of his daze. "She had a fire- cat youkai with her. She looks familiar but I can't place her."  
"Kirara's a fire-cat youkai?"  
"You know the cat's name?" asked Inuyasha, scowling at her.  
"Don't you take that tone with me," replied Kagome, poking Inuyasha in the chest. "I was making polite conversation while I washed my hands."  
"You're exasperating," said Inuyasha, shaking his head.  
"And you're overbearing, so we're even."  
"Mou, I'm not overbearing."  
Kagome snorted before she started back towards the car. "You are and you know it."  
Miroku shook his head at their argument when the pair returned to the car. "Come on, you two. There's no reason to fight."  
"Stay out of this, Houshi," warned Inuyasha before turning back to Kagome.  
"Listen here, wench-"  
"Wench! Why you-"  
"Enough!" bellowed Miroku, stepping between the two and pushing them apart. "You two can flirt with each other in the car. Let's just get on the road."  
Shippou sniggered when both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. Miroku sighed and closed the trunk, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha staring at their feet. Without a word, Kagome and Inuyasha climbed into the car, Inuyasha sitting in the passenger seat and Kagome in the back with Shippou and Buyo. "Did you buy something for Buyo?" Kagome asked Miroku when the cat went for her donut.  
"His cat food should be somewhere in the bag," said Miroku.  
After digging around Kagome found Buyo's food. "Ah . . . Miroku?"  
"What?"  
"Could you pull over so Buyo can eat?"  
Inuyasha growled and turned back to Kagome. "We already wasted enough time getting snacks."  
"Yeah," admitted Kagome. "But I don't want to smell like cat food."  
Inuyasha growled again before nodding at Miroku to pull over.  
  
^_~  
  
Kagome leaned against the car as she watched Buyo eat his meal. Just when she though her cat was full, he would start eating all over again. Inuyasha stood beside her, glaring holes into Buyo. Why oh why did I let her take her stupid cat with us?  
Shippou sat on the roof of the car between Inuyasha and Kagome, his legs hanging over the side. "Where are we going?" he asked, glancing over at Kagome.  
"Don't know," she replied, a hint of frustration interlacing with her tone as she watched Buyo.  
"Oh, okay." Shippou glanced at Kagome and than Inuyasha. You could practically cut the tension between the two with a knife. "Right, I'm going to go talk to Miroku," he muttered, jumping off the roof and running to the driver's side.  
Miroku watched the pair with interest as Shippou joined him. "What's their problem?" asked the kitsune, looking back.  
"Inuyasha is tired and Kagome is PMSing. Not good combinations."  
"Oh," replied Shippou, trying to cover up the fact he didn't know what Miroku was saying.  
As if he just realized what he said, Miroku looked down at Shippou and muttered a 'I'll tell you when you're older' deal.  
"Yes, he's done!" shouted Kagome, clapping her hands.  
"'Bout time!" growled Inuyasha, picking up the oversized cat and placing him back in the car.  
Miroku watched as Kagome and Inuyasha got back into the car. Looking up at the sky and then back down at the car, he said a quick prayer before slipping into the driver's seat and handing Shippou to Kagome. It was going to be one long ride.  
  
^_^  
  
Ai sat at the dining room table, watching her daughter wearily. Inutashio sat to her left at the head of the table. Dai sat at Inutashio's left with Rin beside her and Sesshomaru across from Rin. "Alright," began Ai, eyeing Dai. "Tell us where Shippou-chan is now and you won't get in trouble."  
Dai looked over at Inutashio before meeting the eyes of her mother. 'Gone.'  
"Gone?" repeated Ai, stunned.  
'Left with Niichan.'  
"What do you mean?" interrupted Inutashio.  
Dai sighed and glanced at Sesshomaru. He knew what she was talking about, why didn't he explain? He just didn't want to get in trouble. 'Shippou went with Inuyasha!' There was no doubt how frustrated Dai was becoming.  
"Why?" asked Ai.  
'Safer.'  
"Safer? What danger is there here?"  
No sooner than the words left Ai's mouth there was a large explosion. "What the hell?" cursed Sesshomaru, knocking over his chair as he stood up. Before he or anyone else could reach the door, however, the fire reached the dining room and everything went dark.  
  
^_^  
  
"What we need," began Inuyasha, "Is a heavy rock to keep the gas pedal down."  
Kagome observed the process of ditching the car with distant curiosity. Sure she had seen it done a million times in the movies, but never in real life. They were in the woods, a few miles from the train station. Inuyasha had chosen an area where cliffs overlooked a small lake. The plan was to make the car go over the cliffs and sink to the bottom of the lake. She had no idea why Miroku couldn't simply suck the car up in his wind tunnel.  
Shippou sat on top of the suitcases beside Kagome while Buyo lay in her lap. Miroku stood beside Inuyasha, studying the car. "Seems a shame to let this car go to waste," Miroku sighed, regretfully picking up a small boulder off the ground and placing it on the gas pedal.  
Inuyasha released the emergency brake and took the keys out of the ignition before watching the car start to roll off the cliff. "Do you think it will explode?" Shippou asked Kagome.  
"Doubt it," she sighed.  
The car dropped off the cliff and into the water with a loud splash. Miroku and Inuyasha watched the car until it sunk beneath the water. "Cool," said Miroku.  
"Yeah, cool," agreed Inuyasha.  
"Men," muttered Kagome, standing up and slinging her backpack on. "Let's get going," she announced, picking up Buyo.  
Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other before grabbing their bags and following after Kagome.  
  
^_^  
  
"Wait a moment," Inuyasha called to halt just before they left the safety of the forest.  
"What is it?" asked Kagome, looking back at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha knelt on the ground and started digging around in his bag before he found the manila folder he was looking for. "Here it is!" he announced.  
"What's that?" asked Kagome, walking over to Inuyasha and kneeling beside him.  
"These are our secret identities," replied the hanyou, opening the folder.  
"Huh?"  
Inuyasha sighed before looking up at Kagome. "They're self- explanatory. Here, take this," he replied, handing Kagome a small envelope that had been in the folder.  
She opened it without question, taking out the passport, driver's license and the other documents inside. On each of them was a picture of her. She could feel a tinge of magic run through her hands before it dissipated. She read off the information on her driver's license. "Keiko Sensho, age 18, weight 103 IBS. height 5'2 . . . this is a fake license."  
"Well duh," replied Inuyasha, handing a similar envelope to Miroku and opening his own.  
"Kaemon Sensho, age 23, weight 145, height 6'0, spouse Keiko . . . holy shit," finished Inuyasha.  
"Repeat that," said Miroku, eyeing him wearily.  
"Inuyasha," began Kagome, "Why does my personal information have Kaemon Sensho listed as my husband?"  
Inuyasha went beat red before answering. "This has got to be screwed up," muttered Inuyasha, fishing into the manila folder again. He pulled out the last little envelope. He quickly opened it but all that fell out was anything but helpful. "Fuck."  
"Inuyasha?" said Kagome, before looking down to see what had fallen out of the envelope. "Oh . . ."  
Lying there in the ground was two golden wedding bands. "Well," observed Miroku, picking up the wedding bands and giving one to Inuyasha and one to Kagome. "Guess we know what that means."  
Inuyasha just stared dumbly at the wedding band before sitting back on the ground. Kagome was in a similar state of mind. "Well?" asked Shippou. "What are you two waiting for? A written invitation? Put the rings on."  
"I don't understand," began Inuyasha. "These things shouldn't have said . . ."  
"Well it doesn't matter now," replied Miroku. "Hurry up and put on your ring so we can get moving."  
Inuyasha, still in a state of shock, slipped the wedding band onto his ring finger before pocketing his new identification and standing up. Kagome didn't move and only continued to stare at the ring. "Come on, Kagome," prodded Inuyasha. "We need to start moving again. Put the ring on and let's go."  
"I can't," replied Kagome, pouting.  
"Why not?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Because it wouldn't be right."  
"What do you think this is?" asked Miroku, holding up the fake ID.  
"That's different," argued Kagome. "I can't just put on a wedding ring and have it mean nothing!"  
"What were the Kamis thinking when they invented PMS?" Inuyasha asked under his breath.  
"Well what do you want us to do?" asked Miroku.  
"You're a monk," replied Kagome. "You can make that ring mean something."  
Miroku shook his head before replying. "I was only ordained last month, Kagome."  
"I don't care!"  
Inuyasha sighed before shaking his head. "Alright Miroku. You heard Kagome. Go ahead and marry us." When Kagome bent down to set her backpack on the ground, Inuyasha took advantage of her distraction to explain to Miroku. "Do it for her peace of mind," he whispered for Miroku's ears alone.  
Miroku coughed on air and almost fainted from shock. "Are you serious?"  
"He better be serious," muttered Kagome, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "That's the only way I'm wearing that wedding band."  
"So you're both agreeing to this?" Miroku repeated, eyeing Inuyasha.  
"Yes!" barked Inuyasha. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?  
"Do it Miroku!" yelled Kagome, too angry to truly realize what she was saying.  
Shippou stood by silently, watching with something akin to amazement and horror. "Alright," Miroku conceded. "Give me your wedding bands."  
Inuyasha and Kagome handed the rings to Miroku who then handed them to Shippou. "You're ring bearer Shippou," he explained before turning back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well . . . here goes nothing."  
He spoke the service quickly and quietly, his eyes flickering from Inuyasha to Kagome the entire. "The rings," he said at the end.  
Inuyasha took Kagome's ring from Shippou and placed it on Kagome's ring finger. Kagome did the same with Inuyasha and then turned back to Miroku impatiently. "Well, Houshi?"  
Miroku sighed before announcing the last words of the sermon. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
It was at that moment Kagome's anger faded and she realized what was really happening. She was marrying Inuyasha! What the hell was she thinking? But then again, now was the part when she was supposed to kiss Inuyasha, and at the moment, the idea was very appealing.  
Inuyasha leaned forward and gave Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips, locking his arms around her waist. Kagome slumped against the hanyou and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Miroku nudged Shippou away from them. "Let's give them a minute," he said, picking up the kitsune and walking past the couple.  
Inuyasha barely noticed when he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Kagome's lips before she opened her mouth to let him in. Kagome only tightened her hold on him, one hand reaching to scratch Inuyasha's ears.  
Reluctantly, Inuyasha broke away from the kiss to look down at the girl in his arms. Her lips were bruised and her breathing was coming rapidly. Kagome's eyes were focused on his lips and Inuyasha had to resist the urge to bend down and kiss her again. "Kagome?" he whispered when she didn't say anything.  
"Inuyasha?" she replied, looking confused. "Did we really just get married?"  
Inuyasha nodded.  
"Wow," she continued in a daze. "That was my first kiss."  
Before Inuyasha could reply, Kagome fainted.  
  
^_^  
  
"Let me get this straight," Miroku repeated for the fourth time. "All you did was kiss her?"  
Inuyasha nodded, studying Kagome's face intently. "Well," Miroku continued, "Either you're a very good kisser or the emotional trauma of the last few days finally caught up with her. Take your pick."  
"That was her first kiss," Inuyasha said absently, taking Kagome's hand.  
"I'm not surprised," replied Miroku. "We all lived sheltered lives in the shadows of the Mansion. And Kagome lived there since she was born. But then, so have you . . . was that your first kiss as well Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha blushed and snorted. "That's none of your business."  
Miroku chuckled before patting Inuyasha on the back. "What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Shippou.  
"Nothing," replied Miroku, still smiling. "She's just worn out is all."  
"Are we going to miss our train?"  
"I wouldn't think so. I'll go scout up ahead and buy our tickets. Inuyasha, why don't you stay here and try to rouse Kagome? Come Shippou." Miroku didn't wait for the Inuhanyou to answer.  
  
^_^  
  
"What's your motive?" asked Shippou when Inuyasha was out of hearing distance.  
"No motive, just playing matchmaker," replied Miroku.  
"Matchmaker? They just got married for crying out loud! Don't ya think you're a little late?"  
Miroku snorted. "The ceremony was for Kagome's peace of mind. It would never hold up in court. For one thing, there was no marriage license. Second, there was no witness other than you and Kagome's cat, which would also never hold up in court."  
"But she believes it," argued Shippou. "Isn't that enough?"  
Miroku paused a moment before crossing the street towards the train station. "Honestly, Shippou, I don't know. I suppose that in Kami's eyes, they are indeed married."  
Shippou sighed. "Why do I get the feeling things are only going to get more complicated?"  
Miroku chuckled while getting in line at the ticket booth. "Speaking of complicated, what will your alias be?"  
"Oh? You mean I get a new name as well?" asked Shippou, excited.  
"Why of course."  
"Could I be Kagome's son?"  
"That would mean you're Inuyasha's son as well."  
Shippou thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Then my name is Kai Sensho."  
"Kai?"  
"It was the only thing I could think of."  
Shippou's nose twitched when he caught the scent of a fire cat youkai. Miroku had lost interest in the conversation and intently studied the backside of the woman in front of him. "I would like a one-way ticket to Ogimi, please," said the woman.  
"You'll have to be in the car reserved for pets, miss," replied the ticket booth man, eyeing the cat.  
"Very well," she replied, handing him the money and accepting her ticket.  
"Train leaves in an hour Miss."  
The woman nodded and walked off towards the lounge. Miroku watched her go before addressing the ticket booth man. "I would like four tickets to Ogimi, and my friend has a cat with her, so we'll need to be in the car reserved for pets." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"When will Kagome wake up?" Shippou asked impatiently.  
Inuyasha sighed and swatted the little kitsune off his head. "The train will board in 45 minutes, Inuyasha," Miroku informed him, picking up his and Kagome's luggage and then Buyo. "Since your efforts in rousing Kagome have been unsuccessful you will have to carry her to the train."  
"Where are we going?" he asked, slinging on his backpack before picking Kagome up bridal style, ironically enough. She looked so small when held in his arms.  
"I believe the place is called Ogimi," Miroku offered as they began walking towards the train station.  
"Ogimi? Never heard of it," Inuyasha replied, shaking his head.  
"Me neither," he omitted.  
"I guess we don't have to worry about anyone following us," said Shippou, jumping up to sit on Inuyasha's shoulder. "If we don't know where we're going than they certainly won't."  
"Who do you mean by 'they'?" Miroku asked absently.  
"The people who want to hurt Kagome," replied Shippou. "Dai told me about them a little bit, though she didn't offer much."  
"That is peculiar," Miroku pondered.  
Inuyasha shrugged and returned to the original conversation. "Why Ogimi?"  
"Huh?" Miroku answered intelligently.  
"How did you decide we were going to Ogimi?"  
"Ah . . ." Miroku scratched his head in search of an answer other than the truth.  
"The lady that was in front of us in the ticket line is going to Ogimi," Shippou answered for him. "For some reason Miroku couldn't stop staring at her backside."  
"Oh?" replied Inuyasha, looking at Miroku menacingly.  
"I don't know what he's talking about," Miroku replied. "I merely chose Ogimi because they have a car that allows pets. This way we do not have to find a way to hide Buyo."  
Inuyasha scoffed but didn't argue with his excuse, instead opting for silence. The rest of the trek to the train station proved uneventful. They arrived with a half-hour to spare before boarding and Miroku led everyone to the lounge. To his immense disappointment, the woman who would travel with them to Ogimi was not in the room.  
Inuyasha settled himself and Kagome on one of the couches. He still held her in his arms, her head resting on the crook of his neck. Shippou let out a small breath and curled up on her stomach. Inuyasha allowed him, shifting his weight so the little kitsune would not be crushed between himself and Kagome.  
Miroku wandered off for a bit, and with the steady breathing of Kagome and Shippou, Inuyasha was gently lulled to sleep.  
  
^_^  
  
Miroku returned a few minutes later to find his friends asleep. He had found no trace of the woman who would go to Ogimi and returned in very low spirits. Quietly, he sat down in the couch across from his sleeping companions and took out his identification papers. Masahiro had made the spell on the identification papers less than excellent. That, more than anything, worried Miroku. Masahiro was not known to lack in any area. When he did something, he did it perfect. The spell was too simple; it made it easy to trace them. The wedding bands gave it all away. Luckily, Masahiro did not know about Shippou. That might throw their trackers off. They would be looking for a married couple with a male traveling companion. They would not be looking for a group of four with a small child. Miroku sighed and slouched in his seat. The jewel had caught Masahiro's interest. Now Kagome had two powerful enemies. Masahiro wouldn't care about family ties. He would take the jewel at first opportunity with no regard for anyone else. Things were getting more dangerous by the day. How long would they be able to go on before they got caught? Maybe they shouldn't have accepted help from Masahiro. Well, no shit Sherlock. We would have been a hell of a lot better off without Masahiro's 'help,' Miroku shook his head to dispel further thoughts. He was probably just jumping to conclusions. There was no reason to believe Masahiro would harm them. At least not yet.  
"We will now begin boarding for the 7:00pm train to Ogimi. Please have your tickets ready at the door." The loud speaker shut off and Miroku slowly stood up. "Oi, Inuyasha. Come on, its time to go," he said, yawning.  
  
Inuyasha replied slowly, blinking his eyes and shaking his head before standing up with Kagome and Shippou in his arms. The hanyou quickly threw a concealing spell over himself and Shippou, hiding their demon traits, before turning to Miroku. "You got Buyo?" he asked absently.  
"Yeah," Miroku replied, picking up their luggage and the oversized cat. Inuyasha still had his backpack slung on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you where our train is."  
Miroku led the way, weaving through the small crowd to the end car of the train. A ticket holder was waiting at the entrance. "Tickets please!"  
Inuyasha stopped beside Miroku while he fished the tickets out of his back pocket. "Four to Ogimi," the ticket holder muttered, looking over the tickets. "Five, including the cat. Very good, sir. Your cabin is to the rear of the car, number four. Go on in and make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be served at 7:30 in the main dining area. You may bring food back to the cabin if you desire. It will take us until noon tomorrow to reach Ogimi. Enjoy."  
With that the ticket holder waved them on. Miroku held the door open for Inuyasha when they reached their cabin and Inuyasha carefully walked into the cabin, making sure Kagome's head avoided the walls.  
Miroku came up short when he entered the cabin. Inside, by the window, sat the woman who had been in front of him at the ticket line. She didn't seem to notice him, however. Her eyes were on the unconscious girl Inuyasha had laid down across the seats. He had carefully removed Shippou from her and held the kitsune lightly in his arms before he sat down and eyed the cat that sat in the stranger's lap. It was a fire cat youkai.  
"Hello," Miroku greeted the woman. He held out his hand and she shook it lightly. "My name is Kouri."  
"Taijiya Sango," she replied.  
Miroku nodded at her name and proceeded to introduce his companions. "He," pointed at Inuyasha, "Is my brother, Kaemon."  
Inuyasha nodded and Sango gave a small smile. "The little boy is Kai, he is Kaemon's son."  
Inuyasha had to control his facial expression at that snippet of information. "And the woman asleep beside him is K-"  
"Kagome," the woman finished. At Miroku's blank stare, she took a breath to explain. "I met her in the Ladies room at a convenient store earlier today."  
Miroku glanced back at Inuyasha who acknowledged it with the smallest nod of his head. "What a coincidence," he said.  
"Yes," Sango agreed. "I was not aware Kagome was married. She didn't wear a wedding band earlier today."  
"She didn't wear the original wedding band constantly," Inuyasha supplied before Miroku could answer. "It had nickel in it and Kagome is allergic to nickel. The ones we are wearing now were given to us today by my Uncle. These are 24 karat gold and don't bother her."  
"That explains it," she replied.  
The train gave a start and began to move down the track before the overhead speaker came on. "Welcome passengers. This is the 7:00pm overnight train to Ogimi. We will arrive at our destination around noon tomorrow. Dinner is being served at 7:30pm, ten minutes from now. The TVs in each cabin show all local county channels as well as International news and news from the Capital. If you need anything at all, just press the little red button by the door and we will be sure to help you any way we can. Thank you."  
Sango glanced down at her watch. "Excuse me a moment," she said, picking up her purse and walking towards the door. "I need to call my little brother."  
"By all means," replied Miroku, holding the door open for her.  
"Thank you," Sango said shyly before gently closing the door behind her.  
Miroku sat down across from Inuyasha and exhaled. "So?"  
"So what?" replied Inuyasha.  
"How are you holding up?"  
Inuyasha shook his head before replying. "I'm fine. Why did you tell her Shippou is my son?" He raised an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles, promising pain if he didn't like the answer.  
"Calm down," Miroku said carefully, raising his hands defensively. "Shippou decided earlier today that his alias would be as Kagome's son, and since the two of you are married, that makes him your son as well. Besides, look at it this way. Don't you think it would be strange for us to be traveling with a child if he wasn't related to you? And with those concealing spells, most would assume that he is your and Kagome's child. That way, questions we can't answer won't we raised."  
Inuyasha sighed and rested his head against the wall. "It has been a long day."  
"No kidding," muttered Miroku.  
"What's going on?" said Kagome, sitting up.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes popped open. "Are you okay?" He moved to knell beside her.  
Kagome yawned before replying. "Okay? What do you mean? Did something happen?"  
Inuyasha growled in frustration before he held up her hand and pointed to the wedding band on her ring finger before showing her an identical ring on his own finger. "Remember now?"  
Kagome stared at the rings before the events of the day began to tumble down on her. "Oh yeah . . . We got married, didn't we?" she asked Inuyasha sheepishly, looking up.  
"Yeah."  
"Ah . . ."  
"Listen Kagome," Miroku interrupted. "You remember Sango?" he waited for the young girl to nod before continuing. "Well, she is sharing the cabin with us on this train. We're going by our aliases. Inuyasha is Kaemon, I am Kouri and Shippou is Kai. I'm Kaemon's brother and Kai is your and Kaemon's son. Okay?"  
Kagome nodded slowly. "Alright, good," Miroku said, relieved. "Now, I'm going to get us all something to eat." With that, he stood up and left the cabin, heading towards the dining area.  
Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and noticed he had put on a concealing spell. His jaw was drawn in a tight line and his eyes were beginning to drop. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but decided the better of it and only reach at hand out to scratch his ears. Inuyasha tilted his head to allow her better access and began to purr very softly. "That was some wedding," she said.  
Inuyasha glanced up at her before nodding softly. "What do you think?" he asked.  
Kagome paused for a moment, before smiling and lying back down across the seats so that she was eye level with him. "I think that was one hell of a kiss."  
Inuyasha laughed softly before shaking his head. "Trust you to think about that."  
"Excuse me," argued Kagome. "But Miroku is the perverted one, not me."  
"Sure," Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
"Why you!" Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught her easily, pinning her arms down and trapping her legs. "Let me go!"  
Inuyasha shook his head and laughed. "Don't think so. You would think after all these years you would learn."  
"You let me go or I'll . . . I'll do something!"  
Inuyasha shook his head before leaning down, putting his face very close to Kagome's. "Like what?"  
Kagome thought about it for half a second before leaning up and kissing him. She felt Inuyasha tense for a moment before relaxing, releasing the tight hold he had held on her. This is what Kagome had been looking for, but she was quickly losing focus on her goal and staying in Inuyasha's arms seemed so much more appealing. The warm pressure on her lips was softening the ordeals of the last few days and she felt so safe in Inuyasha's arms.  
Soft laughter and the door opening broke the spell and Inuyasha pulled away. Miroku and Sango paused in the doorway. "Uh, if we are interrupting something we could come back later," Miroku offered.  
"No," replied Kagome, shaking her head to clear her thoughts and standing up before offering Inuyasha a hand. "Come in. What did you bring?"  
  
Miroku smothered a laugh when Kagome didn't wait for an answer and simply took one of the plates of food he held. The smell of food woke Shippou up and the little kitsune didn't bother to ask before eating the food off of Kagome's plate. Buyo jumped to Kagome's seat and also began to eat the food off the plate.  
"Kagome-chan," Sango greeted, sitting down across from the young girl.  
Kagome swallowed the food in her mouth before greeting her new acquaintance. "Sango-chan, how good to see you again!"  
Miroku walked past the two girls and reached up to turn on the television set. Inuyasha had sat down beside Kagome and was eating food off of Miroku's plate. Miroku silently congratulated himself for grabbing so much. He snatched the remote and sat down next to Sango before flipping through the channels. "Oh . . . dear Kami . . ."  
Kagome broke off what she was saying when she heard Miroku. "Miroku what is it . . .?"  
"No . . ." Inuyasha whispered from beside her.  
Sango looked up to see what had captivated their attention, noting that Kagome had addressed the so-called Kouri as Miroku. Miroku had flipped to the International news channel. They were showing pictures of a mansion that had taken heavy damage. "Turn it up," Inuyasha demanded.  
Miroku did what he said absently, his eyes never blinking as he stared at the television screen.  
"What you're seeing here viewers is one of the most terrible attacks suffered by the members of The Royalty. This Mansion was the home of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Inutashio, and his wife Lady Ai, daughter of the High Queen. Earlier this week, the Western Lands suffered heavy losses from Naraku's forces, including Lord Inutashio's son Inuyasha and adopted son Miroku Houshi. Lord Inutashio's oldest son, Lord Sesshomaru, survived the earlier attacks. As of now, Lord Inutashio and his family are unaccounted for. We do not know if they survived the destruction today or not. Nine bodies have been recovered so far; all identified as hired help. We take you now to the Capitol and High Queen Hisu's comments." The screen stopped showing pictures of the demolished mansion and Queen Hisu is shown sitting in her throne. Reporters flank the stairs and even Kagome could see the Queen looked very tired and worn. "Your Highness, what do you plan to do about these attacks?" Inuyasha wanted to bark angrily at that reporter. What could she do? "I will hope that my family survived. Now, if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have a country to run." The screen flickered back to the demolished mansion and Inuyasha had to close his eyes. Half of the house was gone.  
Miroku now understood why Dai had sent Shippou with them. He was, however, quite certain the family was still alive. If Dai had seen the attacks, then surely she would have done something to prevent them all from dying.  
"Wait, I think . . . is that," the helicopter zoomed down to a particular portion of the destruction. "There is a survivor. It looks like Lord Sesshomaru." If the situation had not been so serious, Inuyasha would have laughed at his brother. His clothes were torn and he was covered in dust. His once silver hair was brown. He was one very unhappy Inuyoukai. "They have found Lord Inutashio and his family." Kagome exhaled a breath she had been holding. Inutashio dug himself out of the debris and he was carrying Dai with one arm while the other arm led Ai out of the rubbish. Sesshomaru helped her stand and then helped Rin out. They were all filthy, covered in dust and dirt. Dai looked unconscious but Inuyasha could see everyone was relatively unhurt.  
"Thank the Kamis," Kagome sighed and slumped against Inuyasha.  
"That's your family, isn't it?" Sango asked, eyeing Inuyasha. Quite suddenly the situation was spelt out for her so that Sango didn't have to guess anymore. "You are Inuyasha." It wasn't a question.  
"If you know what's good for you," Inuyasha replied, removing the concealing the spell. "You'll keep this quiet."  
Miroku was silent, his eyes flickering to the woman beside him. "Do not worry about me," Sango replied. "I would not reveal you, though I warn you, Masahiro is not far behind."  
"Masahiro . . ." Miroku repeated. "You're a Demon Exterminator."  
Sango looked surprised for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes. My home is in Ogimi. Masahiro summoned me earlier this week. He said he wanted me to hunt something down for him, though he would not tell me what it was. He said I would know it when I found it."  
"And what did you say?" Miroku asked.  
"No."  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha.  
"I hold no allegiance to one such as Masahiro. My skills would better be used fighting Naraku."  
Kagome sighed, not understanding half of the conversation. "Uh . . . guys?"  
All eyes turned towards Kagome. "How about we all just take the serious stuff down a notch? I'm sure Sango-chan won't do anything to endanger us."  
"How are you sure?" asked Sango.  
Kagome waved the question away like it wasn't important. "Would you intentionally do anything to harm us?"  
"No," Sango replied honestly.  
"See?" Kagome told Inuyasha. "Now let's all calm down and finish eating."  
Inuyasha shook his head before leaning back against his seat. Miroku snapped out of his daze and took his plate back from Inuyasha before the hanyou could stop him. "Well, if that's settled," he began, "Why don't we decide what we will do once we get to Ogimi?"  
Shippou, finishing his supper, moved to sit in Kagome's lap and watch the TV screen. Buyo climbed over him to get to the dinner scraps but Shippou's attention was focused on the TV. They were showing more pictures of the Mansion. His room was in the portion of the house that had been destroyed.  
"You should come meet my father," Sango suggested. "He can supply you with proper alternate identification and hide you long enough to make the trail too cold for Masahiro to follow."  
The TV showed more scenes of Inutashio coming out of the debris. He looked so worn.  
"That would be very helpful," said Miroku.  
The camera zoomed onto Dai's face. Inutashio still held her in his arms. He had refused to let the paramedics take her. Her eyes were closed and there was a red gash running down her cheek.  
"It's settled then," Inuyasha decided, nodding his head.  
"Good," smiled Kagome.  
Shippou shuddered when the cameraman again zoomed to Dai. She looked dead. "Dai isn't dead, is she?"  
All conversation hushed when Shippou asked his question. Inuyasha's eyes shifted to the television. "Viewers, as of yet we can not tell you if all members of Lord Inutashio's family are unharmed. Paramedics have not been able to get close to the child Dai to confirm any fears they might have. Right now, there is nothing they can do . . . "  
  
^_^  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head to try and rid his hair of the dust but to no avail. Rin sat beside him, staring at her feet. She had been quiet since they had escaped the destruction.  
The Inuyoukai glanced over at his father. He was whispering something to Dai. She was barely conscious, her breathing haggard. Ai stood next to him, running her fingers through the little Inuhanyou's hair.  
A firefighter ran pass Sesshomaru and he put a hand up to halt the human. "Do you have a cell phone?"  
"I . . . here," the human replied, giving Sesshomaru the phone before racing off as fast as he could.  
"What are you going to do?" Rin asked, looking up.  
Sesshomaru smiled without mirth before replying. "Straighten this whole mess out."  
He dialed a number and an old woman answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Kaede-obaasan."  
"Sesshomaru-sama, how good of you to call. What can I do for you?"  
"You can get down here to the Mansion. Dai inhaled too much dust and father's instincts are going haywire so no one can get close except for my stepmother. Father knows you well enough so you may be able to help."  
He heard the woman sigh on the other end of the phone before she replied. "I'll see what I can do."  
Sesshomaru hung up before dialing another number. Rin was silent as she watched him work. The next place he called was the airlines, telling them to ready the family's personal jet for a flight in a few hours. The third call he made was to the commander of his father's personal army. Youkai and human may have been mainstreaming for a century, but that did not mean that old alliances had faded away. "Yes," a deep voice answered.  
"This is Sesshomaru."  
"Sesshomaru-sama, how is your sister? I am watching the news as of now and it doesn't look like she is doing very well."  
"I have already sent for help."  
"Good. It is a good thing you are there to keep a level head. Oh look, you're on the TV now."  
"Tanaka . . ."  
"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, I am going off subject. You called for something specific, no?"  
"My family and I will be at the Capitol for a day or two and I need you and yours to hold the fronts of the Western Lands while we are gone."  
"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. My Pack and I are at your disposal. Give my regards to your father."  
The line went dead. Sesshomaru shook his head in silent amusement. Tanaka was known for not being all there, but when he was given a job he fulfilled it to the best of his ability. He once lost an arm protecting a man Inutashio had asked him to guard. Good thing youkai limbs grew back.  
"Is that all?" Rin asked quietly.  
"No, one more call to make." He dialed the phone, briefly glancing up at Lady Ai before looking away.  
"This is Queen Hisu's secretary. I swear if you are a reporter I will hunt you down and rip out your heart."  
"Ayame-San. As polite as ever."  
"Sesshomaru," the wolf youkai replied, not bothering with an honorific. The Queen's secretary was not known for her manners. "What is it you want? Is Dai still alive?"  
"Don't tell me you are watching the news as well?"  
Ayame snorted. "They've interrupted normal programming so that we can watch you all huddle around what is left of your home. I'm missing my soaps."  
"The reporters are so inconsiderate."  
"No shit. I'd give my right arm to gut them all."  
"You don't mean that."  
She snorted again. "Oh look, you're on TV, talking on a cell phone. You look like shit, Sesshomaru. Who's the girl next to you?"  
"Mine."  
"Oh," she giggled before continuing. "I see. So the bid bad youkai fell for a human?"  
"Not that it's any of your business. Besides, aren't those adjectives most usually used to describe ookami?"  
"Fuck you."  
"I'm sure you would much rather do that to Kouga."  
"Below the belt."  
"My apologies."  
"Whatever. Don't say it if you don't mean it. I'm putting you through to Hisu now. You're just not good for my self esteem."  
"But I so enjoy our conversations."  
"Yeah, well we both have much more pressing matters to deal with at the moment."  
Sesshomaru sighed. "I suppose that's true. Put me through to Queen Hisu."  
"Sure thing, dip shit. By the way, have fun with your human."  
"Go fuck Kouga."  
"Yeah, sure." The line went silent only to be answered with a voice full of authority. "Queen Hisu," said Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru. How is Dai?"  
The Inuyoukai shook his head. He was probably going to get that same question again and again until a reporter got close enough to figure it out. "Surviving, so far. I have sent for Kaede."  
"Good. The rest of you are fine as well?"  
Sesshomaru nodded but then remembered that she couldn't see him. Or maybe she could, the reporter's chopper was circling above his head again. He made a mental note to sue them all when he found the time. "Yes. Father's instincts are going a bit haywire and Stepmother seems to be on the verge of a midlife crisis, but other than that, everything is just peachy."  
He heard Hisu snort. "You've been talking to Ayame again, haven't you?"  
"Guilty."  
"That girl seems to have the worst luck of rubbing off on people."  
Sesshomaru silently agreed. "I called the airlines and the plane will be ready to take off in a few hours. It isn't safe here anymore so I assume father will agree with me if Dai recovers at the palace instead of what is left of the Mansion."  
"I'll have my people meet you at the gate. I believe it would be best if Ai and Dai stay at the palace with either your father or yourself to guard them. You can even bring that pretty young girl sitting beside you."  
"You're still watching that blasted news channel, aren't you?"  
"They interrupted all normal programming. I'm missing my soaps."  
"I always wondered how you and Ayame got along."  
"Now you know. Will your father go back to the Western Lands once Ai and Dai are here?"  
"I don't know," Sesshomaru replied honestly. "On a normal basis, of course he would. But his instincts are telling him to protect his pup, and he can't do that a couple thousand miles away. I believe, until everything calms down, it would be best that father stays with Dai and Stepmother."  
"I see. Very well. By the way, when do you plan to sue?"  
"As soon as I get on the plane."  
"Give my lawyers a call."  
"Of course." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sango watched her companions as they slept. Kirara had curled up next to Shippou and Buyo. Miroku had decided to take one of the beds the cabin offered. Inuyasha slept leaning against the cabin wall while Kagome had placed a pillow on his leg and fallen asleep across the seats, her head resting on Inuyasha.  
The Demon Exterminator had been offered the other bed. However, once she lay down she found she could not slept. She did not know how she was going to explain things to her father. Everything had suddenly become quite unbelievable. The fates must have played their hand in this matter.  
Sango shifted in the bed before finally giving up and closing her eyes, content to listen to the steady breathing around her.  
  
^_^  
  
Sesshomaru could not hold back a sigh of relief when the limo arrived to take them to the airport. Kaede had yet to arrive, though, so they could not yet leave. Rin looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Everything will work out, right?" she asked quietly.  
The Inuyoukai nodded and led her towards Inutashio and Ai. Sesshomaru visibly winced when he saw Dai. She was a pitiful site. Her hair had turned a dark brown color, much like Sesshomaru's, and her eyes were only half- open, but from what Sesshomaru could see, they were blood shot. Each breath she took was unsteady and followed by a painful gasp as she exhaled.  
Rin unconsciously took Sesshomaru's hand and held it tightly. The Inuyoukai squeezed back in reassurance before looking up at his father. "There is a plane waiting to take us to the Capitol. Queen Hisu is waiting for us."  
He could tell something was wrong with Ai was she made no response. Inutashio only held Dai tighter. Sesshomaru almost doubted his father had heard him. "Father?"  
"Hai?" he replied quietly.  
"The limo is right over there. Let's go wait for Kaede in the car away from the vultures," said Sesshomaru, referring to the reporters.  
"Kaede?" repeated Ai, finally looking up.  
"Yes. I called for Kaede. She is on her way."  
"She is already here," replied an old voice. Sesshomaru's head shot up as he looked up to see Kaede standing before him, wearing her traditional miko robes and carrying a small bag.  
Inutashio quite obviously was having a fight with his instincts when he allowed Kaede close enough to examine Dai.  
Kaede looked over the Inuhanyou quickly before shaking her head. "Do not worry. I believe she will pull through."  
"Good," sighed Sesshomaru. "In that case, you can treat her on the way to the Capitol."  
Kaede raised an eyebrow as his tone before shaking her head sadly. "You're as bad as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he growled back.  
Kaede gave a short laugh before waving the question away. "Come now, let's all get in the car."  
Rin took Ai's arm and led her towards the limo while her eyes trailed over Sesshomaru and Kaede. She sighed and tried to ignore the wave of exhaustion that had taken hold of her body. When Ai was sitting next to Inutashio in the limo, Rin allowed herself to collapse into her seat.  
Kaede looked over at her curiously before turning her attention back to Dai. Sesshomaru looked out the window as the limo pulled away from the huddled remains of the Mansion. The sun seemed late in rising.  
  
^_^  
  
Kohaku leaned against the car and absently kicked a stone lying by his foot. He had been waiting for an hour and there was still no sign of the train. His father stood beside him, unmoving. Kohaku sighed before walking back towards the tracks to wait for his sister at the platform.  
Masahiro had summoned Sango without telling anyone why. He only hoped the news she offered would not put their father in a foul mood. Bad moods equaled harder practice. Kohaku had to contain his excitement when the train came into view. He moved back to stand by a bench and watched as the doors opened and the people began to file out.  
Sango was the last to exit the train, carrying her bag in one hand while a kid with bright red hair hung onto her shoulder. "Sango?" said Kohaku, walking up to his sister. It was then that he noticed the other three adults that were in her company.  
"Kohaku!" Sango yelled happily, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
"Sango, ah . . . who are your friends? Does this have something to do with why you were summoned?"  
The Demon Exterminator cocked her head to the side and decided to ignore her brother's question. "Where is father?" she said instead.  
"Waiting for you at the car," Kohaku replied after a moment, noting his sister's abrupt change in subject.  
"Well, in that case I should go greet him."  
Kohaku eyed Miroku wearily when he immediately followed Sango. Miroku just shrugged at the boy's look and with a lopsided grin continued after Sango. When Kohaku's glare was directed at Inuyasha, the hanyou returned it. Kohaku had to suppress the urge to shudder.  
Kagome just shook her head sadly and elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs, giving him her own glare that clearly said 'cut it out.' Inuyasha snorted, sticking his nose in the air and folding his arms while mumbling something along the lines of 'he started it.'  
Kohaku's confusion only intensified at Kagome's behavior and appearance. She didn't look much younger than Sango. Without a word, Kohaku turned to follow his sister's footsteps.  
"Well I don't think he likes us very much," muttered Kagome sourly, bending down take Buyo in her arms.  
"Who cares?" replied Inuyasha, picking up Kagome's bags as well as his own before following Kohaku.  
Kagome sighed and walked along side Inuyasha. "I for one would like to get along with Sango-chan's family."  
Inuyasha snorted and glared down at the young girl. "Don't waste your time. We'll soon be gone and back on the road again in a few days."  
"Can't you at least pretend to be pleasant while we are guests at Sango-chan's house?"  
Inuyasha muttered something darkly under his breath before replying. "Fine! But just this once."  
Kagome beamed and paused to lean up and kiss Inuyasha's cheek. "Thank you."  
The hanyou covered up his blush with a 'Feh' of annoyance and continued walking. The couple easily spotted their friends in the parking, Shippou's bright orange hair sticking out like white on black.  
Sango was having a conversation with her father in hushed whispers. Miroku leaned against the car truck, Shippou on his shoulder. Inuyasha approached the two after a glance at Sango's father. "So what's the deal?" the hanyou asked.  
Miroku sighed in slight annoyance before answering. "Sango is trying to explain our 'situation' without revealing too much."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes before setting down his bags. He looked back when Sango's father muttered a curse and started towards them. He didn't say anything, only glared at Inuyasha and Miroku before looking at Kagome. "What's your name?" asked the older man.  
Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and then plastered a pleasant expression on her face. "I'm Sensho Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Kagome, huh?"  
At the girl's nod Sango's father turned towards Inuyasha. "And what is your name?"  
"Sensho Kaemon."  
The elder man looked at Kagome before turning back to Inuyasha. "You two are related?"  
"No. Married."  
Kohaku was silently hoping that his new arch nemesis would display some discomfort with his father's interrogation, but no such luck. "Fine. Get in the car. Call me Taijiya. I don't bother with first names."  
Inuyasha replied with a curt nod and rolled his eyes when Taijiya turned back to Sango. What a stiff. When Inuyasha turned to Miroku, the Houshi was staring at Sango intently. With a smirk, Inuyasha decided to tease his dear brother. "So, what do you think of having Taijiya as a father-in-law?"  
Kagome had expected a goofy grin or for Miroku to just ignore Inuyasha's teasing all together. She had not expected Miroku to blush all the way to the tip of his ears. "What do ya know," she interrupted Inuyasha's teasing. "Miroku's in L-O-V-E, loove!"  
Miroku shot an irritable look at Kagome before finding something fascinating to look at on the ground. "Aw this is perfect," continued Inuyasha. "Now I can pay you back for all the times you teased me about Kagome."  
"When did he tease you about me?" Kagome asked, confused.  
It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. Shippou shook his head in complete and utter bafflement before deciding to put an end to the blushing. "Come on you guys! Let's get in the car. I'm hungry. I want to eat. Let's go."  
The constant whining of the kitsune had its wanted effect and everyone piled into the back of the car.  
  
^_^  
  
Rin smiled when Sesshomaru returned from his shower. Presently, they were all on a plane headed for the Capitol. There were two showers on the plane and since Rin and Lady Ai had been offered the showers first, Sesshomaru was the last to shower. "Feeling better?" asked Rin teasingly.  
"Much," replied the Inuyoukai, taking a stack of papers out of a briefcase along with his cell phone.  
"Who are you calling now?"  
"Queen Hisu's lawyers."  
"Lawyers?"  
Sesshomaru smiled brightly. In reaction Rin raised an eyebrow. "I'm suing the news station."  
"You can't be serious," muttered Rin in disbelief.  
"Of course I am."  
"And just what are you suing them for?"  
"Why that's simple. Flying in restricted air space along with anything else I can come up with."  
Rin sighed and leaned back against her seat. "And why are you suing?"  
  
"Let's just say I have a long bitter history with reporters."  
"Just leave me out of it. Wake me when we get there."  
"Of course, Rin."  
  
^_^  
  
Sango rearranged the food on her plate for the second time in five minutes. Dinner continued to be excruciatingly quiet. No one had said a single word. Miroku sat across from her with Inuyasha on his right. Kagome was beside Sango and Kohaku beside her. Taijiya sat at the head of the table.  
Taijiya finished his meal; setting his hashi down and looking up to glare at Inuyasha, then Miroku. "Alright, now how about you tell me your real names and we can straighten this whole mess out?"  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha for his reaction only to find the hanyou looking right back at him. With a shrug, Inuyasha turned to glare at Taijiya. "Inuyasha."  
"I thought as much."  
Kohaku choked on his food before managing to swallow. "You're Lord Inuyasha? The son of The Demon Lord of the Western Lands? Brother of Lord Sesshomaru. Grandson of High Queen Hisu?"  
"You know anyone else that goes by Inuyasha?" the hanyou replied rudely.  
"I was not aware you were married," commented Taijiya, glaring Kohaku into silence.  
When Inuyasha did not reply, Taijiya turned to Kagome. "And is your name truly Kagome?"  
"Hai," replied the young girl with a small nod.  
"And are you truly married to Inuyasha?"  
"Hai."  
"And you?" Taijiya turned to Miroku. "What is your name?"  
"Houshi Miroku."  
The elder man seemed surprised for half a moment before he regained his composure and reevaluated Miroku. "I met your grandfather once, more than twenty years ago. Good man."  
"I suppose."  
"And do you carry the same curse, Houshi Miroku?"  
Miroku raised his right hand to display the prayer beads wrapped securely around his hand and forearm.  
Taijiya stared at his arm for a moment before shaking his head sadly. "Do you plan to leave in the same fashion as your father and grandfather?"  
"If that is my fate."  
"But its not," interrupted Kagome, glaring at Miroku. "Naraku will be defeated before anything happens." "You sound so sure, little girl," observed Taijiya.  
"And you sound pessimistic."  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome gently before addressing Taijiya. "So what  
do you plan to do with us?"  
"Well first of all, I would like to know just what the hell is going on and why the world thinks you're dead."  
"Fair enough."  
"Second, I'll help you get some decent concealing spells and a place to stay."  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Deal."  
  
^_^  
  
"Will she recover?"  
Kaede looked up momentarily when Queen Hisu entered the room. Besides the sleeping hanyou Kaede was treating, she and Hisu were the only ones in the room. Inutashio had long ago taken Ai to bed, and Sesshomaru was elsewhere, straightening out the mess with the building contractors.  
The elderly miko nodded, adjusting the blanket over Dai before taking a seat at the bedside. "I believe so, my friend," replied Kaede. "She inhaled quite a bit of dust and it took its toll on her lungs. I gave her some herbs to help her sleep and I believe with her hanyou healing she will be back to normal by tomorrow night."  
"That is good," replied Hisu, taking one of the many vacated seats in the room. "Did you hear Sesshomaru's account of the incident?"  
Kaede shook her head, but her eyes peaked in curiosity. Hisu sighed and glanced at her granddaughter. "Apparently, Dai-chan knew a danger was about to befall them, and so she helped Shippou-chan hide himself in Kagome- chan's suitcase so that he would be safe. Inuyasha has taken Kagome-chan into hiding, along with Miroku."  
"So Dai was aware of the danger?" asked Kaede for confirmation.  
"Yes. Tell me, Kaede. Would Shippou-chan have survived the explosion?"  
Kaede was quiet for a moment before she shook her head. "I do not believe so. Despite Shippou-chan's full youkai blood, he is still very small and very young. The dust would have killed him. The only reason Dai survived is because she is her father's daughter and the female body is more resistant to damage despite its fragility."  
"Dai-chan knew this," Hisu stated, staring intently at her granddaughter.  
"But how?" Kaede voiced her question. "Is she a seer like Lady Ai? I had not sensed that power present in her."  
"I don't believe so," Hisu said silently, trying to form her thoughts into words. "I believe it is something else."  
Kaede huffed in frustration before folding her arms and glaring at the floor. "The mysteries surrounding this pup are becoming tangible."  
Hisu gave a dry laugh before nodding her head in agreement. "Hai. However, we will not find any answers to our questions until she has awakened. Until then, I believe I have some legal matters to go over."  
"Legal matters?" repeated Kaede, speculating what those 'matters' could be.  
"Hai. I will have a important announcement to make to the nation tomorrow night, and with that announcement there will no doubt be a ball to celebrate."  
"And what will that announcement be?"  
"I have found my heir."  
  
^_^  
  
Sango leaned against the wall behind her futon, staring intently at the floor. In the space of forty-eight hours, the demon exterminator's life had been turned completely upside down. Not only were three of the most important people in the world sleeping on the floor above her head, but her father had agreed to help those three disappear into hiding.  
The sun seemed to be a few hours from dawn, but Sango could no longer sleep. With a sigh of self disgust, she rose from her bedding and silently padded out of her room and down the hallway. The house was dark and the only sounds were that of the steady hum and the generator. Sango didn't need a light to find her way, however. Within minutes the demon exterminator found herself in the training arena set apart from the house. From here she could train until ready to drop.  
Absently, Sango began warming up with a few katas. With her thoughts so scatter, she didn't realize when Miroku slipped into the room and sat not ten feet from her.  
"Do you not sleep?"  
Sango jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice, a scream working its way up her throat only to be smothered by a frustrated grunt. The end result was a very peculiar sound Miroku had never heard before. He merely grinned at the disgruntled Sango before tossing the young woman a bokken. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
Sango glared at him, catching the wooden sword with ease. "What are you doing wandering in the middle of the night?" she asked, letting some of her anger sink into her voice.  
"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, smiling.  
"It's my house. I can wander if I want to," Sango growled.  
Miroku's smile never dropped as he picked up another bokken and moved to stand across from Sango. "I assume you have experience in kendo," he asked.  
"Of course," Sango replied tersely.  
"Good. It has been awhile since I have had the opportunity to spare with a human. I find it difficult sparing with Inuyasha, since my dear brother has the habit of dropping me on my ass before I can even raise my sword."  
"Is Inuyasha really your brother?" Sango asked, a bit confused.  
"Hai. Not by blood, but brother nonetheless."  
"How did you come to call him brother?" Sango bowed and dropped into a defensive position as Miroku took the offense.  
"Lord Inutashio adopted me after my father died," replied Miroku, shooting forward and attacking Sango.  
Sango easily warded the blow and delivered a light strike to Miroku's upper arm. They broke apart and started circling. "Lord Inutashio sounds like a very compassionate man," observed Sango.  
"He is," confirmed Miroku. "But he has many secrets and many motives for each action he takes."  
Sango darted to Miroku's right and delivered a series of attacks. Miroku struggled to defend from each attack before jumping back out of the demon exterminator's range. "So there was an alliterative motive in your adoption?" asked Sango.  
"You could say that."  
Sango lowered the bokken and looked at Miroku directly. "What was Lord Inutashio's motive?"  
Miroku grinned. "Father simply wanted Inuyasha to have one more friend."  
"One more friend?" Sango frowned in her confusion, placing the bokken back on the rack before sitting down on the mats.  
"Kagome was Inuyasha's first friend," Miroku continued, sitting down across from Sango and placing the bokken at his feet. "And she was his only friend for a long time. Father, Lord Inutashio that is, wanted Inuyasha to have a friend other than little Kagome. This isn't to say that Lord Inutashio didn't like Kagome, on the contrary, Father loves Kagome like a daughter. Kagome is the reason Mother wanted to have another child after Inuyasha."  
"Why did Lord Inutashio want Inuyasha to befriend you?" Sango asked directly.  
"Father believed that when the time came for Inuyasha to realize Kagome is his mate that he would need someone to, hmm . . . advise him, I suppose you could say. Inuyasha does not always use his head when he talks, and so he needs someone to explain to him what he has done to upset whoever he has offended, which is usually Kagome."  
"Kagome and Inuyasha must be very close," Sango said quietly with a small, wistful smile.  
"Inconceivably so," validated Miroku with a roll of his eyes. "Of course, until yesterday, or I guess it would be the day before yesterday," Miroku corrected himself with a look out the window "Inuyasha and Kagome had never even kissed."  
"But on the train-" Sango began to argue, a slight blush hinting her cheeks.  
"I know," he replied. "Believe me when I say I was surprised."  
"But they're married," Sango pointed out.  
"In a sense."  
"In a sense . . .?" she repeated.  
"I was the one to marry them, since I am a monk," Miroku informed her. "I don't know if the ceremony would hold up in court however."  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
"Besides the only witness being Shippou and Kagome's cat, plus no marriage license, nothing."  
"Oh."  
Miroku grinned at Sango's thoughtful expression before rolling to his feet. "I see I have given you quite enough to digest for one night, dear Sango."  
"No," she waved off his suspicion. "I am just a bit surprised, I guess."  
"And we haven't even gotten to the complicated stuff," grinned Miroku.  
Sango's eyebrows rose in disbelief before she pouted and stood. "Well I suppose that can wait until sunrise."  
"Yes," agreed Miroku, observing the young woman as she turned to leave. "Good night, Lady Sango," he called behind her.  
Sango's head turned just slightly as she left. "Good night, Sir Monk."  
  
^_^  
  
Sesshomaru was in the library when Queen Hisu came across him. "Sesshomaru, have you sorted everything out?"  
The Inuyoukai looked up and nodded. "Hai. The contractors will start removing the damaged portion of the house tomorrow before they begin the repairs."  
"Will you return to the Western Lands to see to the repairs?"  
Sesshomaru shook his head before stacking the papers he had been previously reviewing. "No. Father will return tomorrow. Dai had recovered enough for his instincts to calm down."  
"That is good." Queen Hisu sat down across from Sesshomaru and studied the Inuyoukai silently before speaking again. "I have made a decision."  
"About what?" Sesshomaru's eyes filled with curiosity.  
"About an heir."  
"Dai." It wasn't a question. Hisu nodded to confirmed Sesshomaru's statement before preceding to explain her choice.  
"She is a very special girl. With a bit of training, she could harness her powers a become more powerful than even I."  
"But will the world accept her?" asked Sesshomaru, staring down at the floor sadly. "She is hanyou. It is because of Inuyasha and Dai's hanyou blood that we lived isolated from human and youkai alike. Neither race will accept their blood and so they are accepted into neither race."  
Hisu sighed. "I know of that. But my decision still stands. It will be many years before she will take my position, Sesshomaru. That is time enough for the world to accept her."  
"They won't."  
"They have to. Their lives may depend on it."  
  
^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Kagome dangled her sock above Buyo's head and slightly raised it out of the cat's grasp when Buyo made a grab for it. Inuyasha laid beside her on the futon, snoring lightly. It was early morning, or at least earlier than the time Kagome usually woke up.  
Buyo finally gave up on obtaining Kagome's sock and rolled towards Inuyasha, effectively turning his back to the girl and curling up next to the snoozing Inuhanyou. "Well, fine," Kagome muttered sourly before sticking her tongue out at Buyo. "It's not like I wanted to play with you anyway."  
Inuyasha grumbled something indiscernible before shifting in his sleep and curling an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome shot a smug look at Buyo. "See, he likes me better."  
Inuyasha cracked an eye open and glared at Kagome. "Are you talking to yourself again?"  
"No," Kagome swatted Inuyasha lightly across his head. "I was talking to my cat. Buyo thinks he's too good for me."  
"You're insane."  
"You rubbed off on me."  
Inuyasha snorted and pulled Kagome closer to him, forcing her to lay down and rest her head on his pillow. "Go back to sleep, Kagome."  
"Mou," Kagome rolled her eyes and reached up to scratch the closest ear. "You're as lazy as Buyo."  
Said cat raised his head long enough to look at Kagome before 'meowing' and curling up beside Inuyasha once more. Kagome almost smirked when Inuyasha began purring. "I'm not lazy," Inuyasha said finally, yawning loudly. "Just tired."  
"You slept on the train."  
"I would hardly call that sleeping Kagome."  
"What would you call it then?"  
"Dozing."  
"Dozing?"  
"Dozing."  
"You're insufferable."  
"And you're despotically authoritative."  
"Were you trying to read the dictionary again? I told you, you try to think and you're head will explode. Your brain is too small for such things as thinking."  
Kagome squeaked when Inuyasha growled playfully and tickled her sides. "I think-"  
"Oh no, don't sprain anything."  
"-That you, little girl, are just trying to make me angry so that I don't notice you went in my suitcase and ate my chocolate bars."  
Kagome glanced sheepishly at Inuyasha's suitcase before shrugging in helpless amusement. "How did you know I ate the chocolate?"  
"Your breath smells like chocolate, which is noticeable considering you have the worst morning breath in the world."  
"You're one to talk, dog-boy."  
Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome back to his chest when the young girl tried to sit up. "Inuyasha?"  
"Go back to sleep, Kagome. I don't want to get up just yet."  
"Than don't get up. I'll go find us some breakfast."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No. If you go somewhere without me, I have no doubt that you will find some sort of trouble and then I will have to get up just to save you."  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of annoyance, despite her small, pleased smile, and laid back down, resting her head on Inuyasha's chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. "Better, oh Great Lord Inuyasha?"  
"Much better. But from now on, I believe you should call me 'Great Master and Lord Inuyasha.'"  
"Maybe when a snowball forms in hell I'll consider it."  
"You know, in some religions, hell is cold."  
"Not in mine."  
"No fun."  
This time Kagome snorted. The pair was interrupted from further argumentation when a sleepy kitsune opened the door and proceeded to crawl under the blanket with them. "Morning, Shippou-chan," muttered Kagome, pulling the covers back just far enough so that they didn't cover Shippou's head.  
Shippou mumbled a reply that sounded something like 'mornin' before yawning loudly and snuggling deeper under the blanket. He was asleep again in mere seconds. "See," Inuyasha pointed out, closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around both Kagome and Shippou. "He has the right idea."  
Kagome sighed hopelessly before also closing her eyes. "The things I do to make you happy."  
  
^_^  
  
Miroku smiled brightly when Inuyasha, Kagome and a grumbling Shippou entered the kitchen. Sango glanced up when Kagome sat down beside her. "Did you sleep well, Kagome-chan?"  
"Hmm," replied Kagome, rubbing her eyes before grabbing Miroku's plate as he walked past her.  
Miroku frowned at his now empty hands before he attempted to retrieve his stolen meal, only to be thwarted by a warning growl from a very protective Inuhanyou. Miroku sighed helplessly before turning back to the counter to make himself another plate, or two. "Did you sleep at all?" asked Miroku with a small, perverted grin, which he hid by keeping his gaze on the breakfast he was fixing, even after the empty cup Inuyasha threw hit him on the head.  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a very blurred thanks when the monk sat a plate of toast and eggs in front of him before taking his own seat next to Sango.  
  
"Good Morning," Taijiya greeted them when he entered the kitchen. His greeting was answered by a line of grunts and Miroku's 'morning.' "Well at least one of you is half awake," observed Taijiya when he actually understood what Miroku had said. More grunts followed that comment.  
Taijiya silently fixed himself breakfast before switching the TV onto International News and sitting down beside Inuyasha.  
'In later news, Lord Inutashio's daughter Dai is said to makes a full recovery by tonight.' 'Well, Jill, I guess that youkai blood is good for something.' 'Yes, it certainly is Tom.'  
"How 'bout we watch something with some substance?" Inuyasha asked between bites, though inwardly relieved at the news.  
Shippou clapped gleefully from his spot in Kagome's lap before jumping to the counter to sit beside the food. "Did you hear that, Kagome? Dai is alright!"  
"Yes, I heard," smiled Kagome, handing Shippou another piece of toast.  
Taijiya watched them silently for a moment before turning back to the TV. 'High Queen Hisu will be addressing the nation tonight,' the female reporter continued. 'Her speech will begin at 5:30 p.m. by Korean time. What ever could she have to tell us, Tom?' The male reporter shrugged his shoulders before plastering a fake, goofy grin onto his face. 'Perhaps she will finally tell the nation about the cover up our government was involved in when aliens finally attempted to contact earth.' 'Yes, Tom, and maybe you were dropped on your head one too many times when you were a baby.'  
"They're both so stupid," Miroku observed with disbelief, his fork hanging halfway to his mouth.  
"It must be like looking into a mirror for you," Inuyasha replied, finishing off the rest of his meal.  
"Why would I need to look in a mirror when I can just look at you?" replied Miroku without glancing at Inuyasha.  
Kagome sighed before shaking her head sadly. "Will you two wait until after breakfast before starting another argument, please?"  
"Sure," Miroku and Inuyasha answered simultaneously.  
  
^_^  
  
Inutashio reviewed the final paper work on the Mansion's reconstruction as he walked towards Dai's room. Sesshomaru had done a good job organizing all of his affairs while Dai recovered. "Father?" came Sesshomaru's voice from the doorway to the library. "Hai?" "Hisu would like to speak to all of us." Inutashio nodded and followed his son back into the library. Ai was seated on a couch across from Hisu. Inutashio took his seat beside her and waited until Sesshomaru took his place beside Rin on a parallel couch before addressing Hisu. "What is it you wished to speak to us about?" Hisu smiled lightly before replying. "I have already notified Sesshomaru of my plans, but you also have the right to know. I assume you have heard of my scheduled address tonight?" Hisu waited until both Ai and Inutashio nodded. "Well, I am going to announce my heir." Ai sucked in a shaky breath and her hands clenched in her lap. "A-and who will your heir be?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. "Dai." Inutashio went very still, his breath caught in his throat. It was a long moment before he could collect enough words to speak. "Are you sure that is wise with her hanyou blood? The world will not accept her and she is-" "I have considered this for a long time, Inutashio," Hisu interrupted, her voice sad and meek. "I have seen the signs and discussed this with the Oracles. Dai . . . is my heir." "She's just a little kid," Rin said quietly. "I know," continued Hisu "But-" Everyone's head snapped up when a loud shrill pierced through the air. "KYHAAA!" "Who is it?" asked Ai, rushing out of the room right behind her husband. "It can't be," Inutashio muttered absently. In seconds Inutashio was in Dai's room. Kaede had a look of astonishment on her face when she turned to look at Inutashio and the others. Dai stood on her bed, her light pick kimono slightly ruffled from sleep, and her arms held high on the air as the little Inuhanyou smiled brightly and screamed at the top of her lungs. "What the fuck!?" muttered Sesshomaru, moving to stand in front of Dai. Dai's smile only widened. "Oi, Sesshomaru-niichan, I hungry, get me some chocolate please?" "You're . . . talking," Ai said unnecessarily. Dai nodded and leapt into her mother's arms. "Hai! I talk! But I hungry too. Niichan, where my chocolate?" "How did this happen?" asked Hisu, glancing first at Kaede before she fixed her stare at Dai. "I not know. I open my mouth, words came out," Dai replied, snuggling into Ai's arms. "It not bad thing?" "No," said Inutashio, taking his daughter into his arms. "It's not a bad thing, daughter." "Good. Now be a good time to tell you." "Tell us what, little one?" asked Kaede, raising an eyebrow. "Bad people. They after Inuyasha-niichan and Kagome-neechan." Ai frowned and wrapped her arms around herself. "There's nothing we can do about that, Dai. Inuyasha and Kagome are a long way from us. We don't even know where they are." "Grandpa does." Inutashio held Dai out far enough to look her in the eyes. "Masahiro knows where your brother is?" "Hai! Kagome-neechan met a demon exterminator named Sango. Sango is helping Inuyasha-niichan, but she also in trouble." "Also in trouble?" prodded Hisu, taking a seat at the end of the bed. "Yep. Miroku-niichan fell in love with her. She in trouble, BIG trouble, cause she fallin' in love too!" Inutashio tried to keep from laughing, he really did. Ai glared up at him when he couldn't hold back a laugh. "Really dear, don't you think this is a bit serious for you to be laughing?" "Sorry," Inutashio replied quietly, though his lips were still curled into a smile. "Now, Dai, are you going to explain to me how you know all this?" "Know all what?" asked the little Inuhanyou innocently. "Know how to find Inuyasha and the such?" Dai shrugged before her father sat her down on the bed next to Hisu and kneeled in front of her. Dai cocked her head to the side before glancing up at Sesshomaru to see if he knew what Inutashio was talking about, but Sesshomaru had the same expression. "I not know!" pouted Dai, folding her arms in front of her. "That's probably the only thing you don't know," Sesshomaru muttered darkly. "I smarter than you, Fluffy!" Dai stuck her tongue out at him and smiled in satisfaction when Rin busted out laughing. A faint blush broke out on Sesshomaru's face and he found something very interesting in the woodwork of the bed. "Dai," Ai warned lightly, despite her own smile. "He started it." "It doesn't matter," argued Inutashio, drawing the group back to the issue at hand. "What we need to know is how to keep these bad people from Inuyasha and Kagome." "I told you," Dai's pout reappeared. "Grandpa Masahiro. He know! He want it! But Kagome got it! Still, Kagome don't know she got it. Inuyasha suspects but he got no clue as to how she got it." "Kagome has the Shikon no Tama?" asked Hisu, her look darkening. "Sorta," replied Dai. "What do you mean 'sorta,'" asked Sesshomaru. "You don't get it. Kagome, she . . . the Shikon no Tama . . . it not really object. It use to be, but it not no more," Dai tried to explain. "What is it then?" asked Ai. "It was jewel. Uncle Yoshi, he had jewel. But then . . . jewel too dangerous for him to keep . . . so he made the jewel go bye-bye. But jewel came back, but it weren't jewel no more. Jewel was baby. And baby grew up, never knowin' it use to be jewel. The jewel person fell in love, and power that was dormant woke up, but power had nothin' to do so power leaked out of girl. Just tiny bit. Girl still jewel, jewel still very powerful, very dangerous. Girl can't use her power, she don't know how to use her strength." "Is Kagome this girl?" Ai asked quietly. "Kagome-neechan is girl," Dai said just as quietly. "And Inuyasha-niichan is protector of Shikon no Tama. She don't know what she be. I know. They told me." "Who told you?" asked Hisu. "Four souls told me. But there not four no more. There five. Kagome have fifth soul, but she gave her soul away." "Gave it away? To who?" asked Inutashio. "Inuyasha-niichan. He got her soul, and she got his. They bound, cannot be undone. Impossible. Kill all souls connected. They in love, that cannot be undone either. Girl not jewel no more. Girl be girl. But girl can't be girl. Girl got to be jewel too! Four souls not know what to do. They confuse, I confuse. They took my voice so they could talk. They told me, cause girl wouldn't listen. No one listen. When power woke up, power come talk to me. Jewel be shattered power. Everyone screaming. Not know what to do. It very crowded," Dai continued, looking down at her hands. "The jewel talked to you?" asked Sesshomaru. "Iie! Jewel not jewel no more, jewel girl. Four souls talk to me! They told me! But they confuse! Confuse me too. So much confusing. Confuse my voice too! Tied it up when they gave it back, took long time to untangle. But it okay, I forgave. They sorry. They need help. I said Inuyasha-niichan help. He love Kagome-neechan. Four souls say okay. Four souls wrapped their power 'round Inuyasha-niichan, can't be let go. He stay with Kagome-neechan and protect her, for ever and ever. No being undone. Tangle much too large! Kagome-neechan don't want be undone, keeps binding, keep tying. Inuyasha- niichan not fight. Don't want be untied." "This doesn't make any sense," muttered Ai, listening to her daughter's words. "You're saying Kagome is the Shikon no Tama incarnate and the souls of the jewel have bound Inuyasha to Kagome?" Dai sighed. She kept on having to repeat herself. Didn't they understand? "They sad, sad that girl couldn't listen no more. I could listen. The dormant power sang song in my head, and I stayed so quiet so I could listen. Kagome-neechan didn't want stay quiet. Kagome-neechan want to listen to her heart. Souls sang too, but they had to take my voice so they could sing. Something went wrong when souls woke up. So many voices. So many confusions. I suppose to help. I help Inuyasha realize he guardian, help Kagome remember to listen so souls won't be sad no more." "Alright," sighed Inutashio, standing up with Dai in his arms. "So I guess there is something to be done." "Hai," nodded Dai. "Sesshomaru-niichan still need to get my chocolate."  
  
^_^  
  
"Kohaku! KOHAKU!" Sango called, walking around her father's lands, trying to locate her little brother. Kirara mewed from her place on Sango's shoulder and tried to comfort the agitated demon exterminator. "Is something wrong?" asked Miroku, approaching Sango. "Your father sent me to fetch you and your brother." "I can't find Kohaku," replied Sango, frowning. "I haven't seen him all day." "Perhaps I can ask Inuyasha to track him," suggested Miroku. At Sango's slightly upset look he decided to restate his suggestion. "Inuyasha is Inuhanyou and has an exceptional sense of smell, better than any dog demon ever tested. If anyone can track Kohaku, it would be Inuyasha." "I would be . . . grateful," sighed Sango, some of her worry evaporating. "Arigrato, Houshi-sama." Miroku winced at the title as they started back towards the house. "Please, call me Miroku. I am not comfortable with such respect." Sango looked confused for a moment before nodding. "Hai. Are you more comfortable with Miroku-sama, then?" "How about just Miroku?" "I do not know you well enough to call you by that." Miroku shrugged but didn't get a chance to reply when he saw Inuyasha walking towards them. "Inuyasha," called Miroku. "Could you perhaps find Kohaku for us? He seems to have disappeared." "He's not over here," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "Go back to the house. I'll find him." "I think I should go with you," argued Sango. "I don't believe he likes any of you very much and-" "Don't worry 'bout it," Inuyasha cut her off. "I'll move faster without you. Just go back to the house and keep Kagome company while I find him." "Al-Alright," sighed Sango, bowing her head. Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha who just let out a breath of frustration. "Go on. I'm sure I'll find him in no time." "Don't take too long," Miroku said, taking Sango's arm and leading her back to the house. Inuyasha waited until they were out of site before taking to the air. Kohaku's scent wasn't far away. The first thing he would do is make sure the human pup got to the house before dealing with another scent his nose had picked up. Ookami.  
  
^_^  
  
Hisu was in her throne room when Masahiro arrived. The General waited patiently for Hisu to roll up her scrolls and stand to welcome him before saying anything. "Queen Hisu, you look marvelous," he said. Hisu studied him for a moment, noting the solid black color of his hair and the youthful look of his skin. He didn't look like he was two hundred years, but then, neither did she. "General Masahiro, welcome. I trust your ride here was a pleasant one." "Of course. I suppose your call has something to do with tonight's address." Hisu nodded while leading Masahiro over to a small table. A servant arrived with tea before hurrying out of the room, leaving Masahiro and Hisu alone. "That is one reason." "What is the other?" She sighed inwardly before changing the subject. "Have you seen our daughter yet? She is staying with me until the construction of her house is completed." "No, not yet. Her children are here as well, I take it." "Yes, of course." Masahiro smiled before pouring the tea, offering Hisu the first cup. "What is your address?" "I will be announce Dai as my heir tonight." Hisu studied Masahiro's profile as she said this. He seemed surprised, as well as a little shocked before he quickly covered it up. "That is quite a bit of news," he replied at last. "That's not all." "No?" "Of course not!" came Dai's voice as she entered the room, firmly closing the door behind her and running to her grandmother's side. Hisu lifted Dai off the ground and set her in her lap. Dai looked at Masahiro before tilting her head to the side and twitching her ears slightly, as if she were listening to someone. "Hiya," she said finally, waving her hand. "Greetings, granddaughter," replied Masahiro, nodding to the little Inuhanyou. "So what is all this about you being heir to the High Queen?" "I'm heir to the High Queen," Dai told him as if he didn't already know. "That is wonderful." "Is it?" replied Dai, raising an eyebrow. "Nana doesn't think so." "Nana?" "That's what my grandchildren call me, Masahiro-San," Hisu told him lightly. "Why isn't being High Queen wonderful?" Dai kept looking at Masahiro with her golden gaze, studying the human in front of her. Finally, she simply shrugged before reaching towards the table and grabbed a cookie. "It is good to hear your voice," observed Masahiro. "Hai. Ichi gave me voice back after Ni, San and Shi got it tangled up. Or at least that what he say. I think it be just Ichi and San got it tangled. Shi and Ni try untangle, but too big mess. I untangle it though." Masahiro looked at Hisu quizzically but she just shrugged. "Any who . . . Where Inuyasha-niichan?" asked Dai. Masahiro sputtered the tea he had been drinking. "What ever do you mean, Dai-chan?" Hisu rolled her eyes before catching Masahiro's eyes. "You know where he is. Don't deny it. Give us what information you have." "The last to hear of him was my son Akira. We have not seen him since we gave him the new identification." "Liar," Dai replied sweetly. Masahiro's eyes narrowed. "What makes you so sure?" Dai kept smiling, twitching her ears as she listened to a voice only she could hear. "Ichi say you lie. You kept an ookami on their tracks, though you confuse right now. Ookami don't know where to look. But he find trail soon enough. You sent him, picked him out of everyone. He named . . . he named . . . Kouga. Ayame likes Kouga. Sesshomaru-niichan teased her about Kouga." Masahiro's eye began to twitch as he listened to the little Inuhanyou chatter away. "If you know all this, why don't you simply use your abilities to find Inuyasha?" he asked. Dai simply stared at him like he had grown a second head. "So that you don't do nothin stupid," she replied. "You try to take what Inuyasha guard. Don't deny, I see it. Wheels in head turning, turning . . . trying to deny what is there but can't deny, you left the window open. I peaked inside, saw everything. You can't have the jewel. Jewel gone. No one left, moved away, left 'For Sale' sign." "You're making no sense," growled Masahiro. "Sense . . ." repeated Dai. "Yes, no sense. Everyone so confused. It got so very crowded so very quickly. Big tangles everywhere. Kouga . . . Kouga good guy at heart. He do what right. No worry. But you think to send someone else to replace ookami. I am telling you no." "You are telling me no?" repeated Masahiro skeptically, his tone telling Dai what he thought of that. "I am also telling you no," said Hisu. "If I discover from anyone that you involve yourself further in this matter, I will have your lands stripped from your holdings and your wealth distributed among the populous." Masahiro looked shocked before he recovered his expression and nodded. "Very well, my Queen. I am at your disposal." Dai and Hisu watched as Masahiro stood and left, shutting the door behind him. "That went well," Hisu muttered darkly. Dai giggled and grabbed another cookie. "He scared. See inside the window. Wheels are burning, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." "He was right when he said you make absolutely no sense." She sighed and shook her head. "I make sense. It everyone else that talk in riddles." "Who is Ichi and the others you were speaking about?" "Four souls. They be four souls. They moved out of jewel when plumbing and phone lines broke. Move into my head. So very crowded. Jewel need to fix itself, but there no jewel to fix. No plumber. Electrician won't come neither. It broken and no one there to fix it. Everything so broken."  
  
^_^  
  
"Kohaku?" Inuyasha said slowly, dropping into the clearing and approaching the boy. "What is it?" he replied, standing up from his kneeling position and turning to look at the hanyou. "Sango is looking for you." Kohaku nodded but made no more to leave. "I think you should go back to the house," Inuyasha said again, emphasizing his words and hoping he picked up on his meaning. "Why?" Inuyasha growled quietly before frowning at Kohaku. "Why are you so nosy?" "Why are you in such a hurry to get me to leave?" Stalemate. "How 'bout this," Inuyasha compromised. "You go back to the house now, and I'll tell you what is going on when I get back?" Kohaku raised an eyebrow but silently considered Inuyasha's proposal. "Fine." Inuyasha nodded to the boy when he walked past and waited until he was out of sight before turning back. "Alright, Kouga. You can come out now!" Kouga emerged from the trees before grinning widely at the Inuhanyou. "So, Inuyasha, I hear you're a married man now." The Inuhanyou grunted before dropping into a cross legged position and waiting for the ookami to do the same. Kouga sat across from Inuyasha and was still grinning widely when Inuyasha replied. "Maybe you should consider the married life yourself. It's not too bad." Kouga snorted before tucking his arms behind his head and lying down. "Please. You haven't even consummated the marriage, of course, it smells like you two are sleeping in the same bed now." Inuyasha blushed lightly before fixing Kouga with a scowl. "Feh. Wimpy wolf, don't you think Kagome's a little young for that." "In my opinion, no. The monk would agree with me, too." Kouga watch as Inuyasha's blush spread, taking enjoyment at how ruffled Inuyasha looked. "As much as I enjoy our conversations, Dog-breath, we have more important things to discuss. The quicker we can figure this mess out with the Shikon no Tama, the quicker we can go back to our normal lives. Besides, I was actually getting somewhere with Ayame before I had to track down your sorry ass." This time, Inuyasha grinned. "You and Ayame? Finally? What's it been, like three years?" Kouga snorted. "You've been with Kagome for over a decade and your just now making moves on her." "Kagome is barely sixteen. It wasn't legal for me to make moves on her for over decade. Actually, that's still debatable." "Whatever. I have some information you might find very interesting. This came directly from Ayame." Inuyasha's eyebrow raised in speculation. "About what?" "The Shikon no Tama."  
  
^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Ai froze where she was standing when she laid eyes on Masahiro. "Father," she greeted quietly, nodding.  
  
Masahiro's previously angry expression dropped into a neutral mask. "Daughter. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, and you? I trust your health is well?"  
  
"Ah, yes," nodded Masahiro. "What of your family?"  
  
"Dai was unwell yesterday, but recovered ahead of schedule. Sesshomaru is fine, as always, and my husband is in excellent health, despite the present stress. I would tell you of Inuyasha and Miroku, but I believe you know more on that subject than I do."  
  
"Ah, how could I have forgotten that sharp tongue of yours?" Masahiro's eyes narrowed at his daughter's accusing tone.  
  
"Let me give you a warning, father," Ai began, her usually gentle voice hard and unyielding. "I know you are after the Shikon no Tama, but if you value any sort of happiness in your life, you will leave my family alone. That includes anyone my sons call friend. Is that understood?"  
  
"Are you threatening me?" he asked quietly, his face contorting into the facial cast people knew to fear.  
  
"I'm warning you," Ai repeated, admirably challenging her father.  
  
Masahiro nodded, bowing ever so slightly before continuing his way out of the Palace. Ai stood frozen until Inutashio placed a hand on her shoulder. She slumped into his arms and buried her face into his chest. "That was a very brave thing you just did," Inutashio whispered quietly.  
  
"Very stupid too," she replied.  
  
Inutashio smirked and looked down at her. "I don't know about that. At least we know where we stand with him."  
  
"I suppose," Ai nodded in agreement. "What will we do now?"  
  
"I think the best thing to do now is try and find Inuyasha. We need to think of a way to smuggle them into the city without anyone discovering who they are."  
  
Ai sighed and closed her eyes. "Things use to be so simple."  
  
"Yes, well . . . the children had to learn to walk some time."  
  
Ai giggled and shook her head. "You're not funny."  
  
"You laughed didn't you?"  
  
"Only so you wouldn't feel inferior."  
  
Inutashio snorted before fixing his wife with a glare. "May I remind you, dear wife, of an incident not . . ." Inutashio glanced down at his watch "Six hours ago?"  
  
Ai blushed before sticking her tongue out at him. "Baka."  
  
"Brat."  
  
Ai smiled slyly and began walking back towards her bedroom. "I'll just remember that for next time, dear husband."  
  
"So what did Ayame tell you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga's grin faltered and his expression became somber. "Believe me when I say this is unbelievable, but this is what they know so far, and you're not going to believe me when I tell you where this information came from."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dai."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Kouga sighed and sat up, propping his head up on his hand. "She can talk now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's confused expression only lengthened.  
  
"She's talking, with words, although her meaning is very confusing."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I assume you know she was hurt during the bombing of your home?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Well, she woke up this morning and she was all better. Ayame was in the kitchen when Dai started screaming."  
  
"Screaming? How the fuck could she scream? Why was she screaming?"  
  
Kouga snorted. "Imagine you had never said anything your entire life and then you wake up one day and you can talk. What would you do?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, 'oh.' Well anyway, she started talking like mad. Mostly broken sentences. It sounds like what she's speaking is a foreign language to her. I suppose it is. Most of it is riddles, nothing clean cut. They were able to piece together enough of what she said to understand her meaning however."  
  
"Her meaning?"  
  
Kouga shook his head and met Inuyasha's eyes. "The things she knows . . . it's unlike anything I've ever heard of. She knew Masahiro sent me to keep an eye on you. She knows things about the Shikon no Tama that no one should know. She was also spewing some garbage about Miroku falling in love."  
  
Inuyasha's surprise registered enough for Kouga to sigh and mutter angrily to himself. "She's right, isn't she? Some Demon Exterminator chick named Sango, right?"  
  
"How the hell could she know things like that?" Inuyasha whispered to himself, but Kouga answered anyway.  
  
"Believe me when I say you're not going to believe this. She hears voices in her head."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I. I'm just repeating what Ayame told me. She's my best connection to what the hell is happening in the Palace. Dai said that there are other people on your trail. Others besides me. I haven't seen anyone but . . . right now I'm not willing to bet on that."  
  
Inuyasha stood and began to pace. "What does this have to do with the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Apparently, you're the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"I'm the what?"  
  
"You really shouldn't be hearing this from me," Kouga sighed shaking his head. "I don't understand half of the stuff I'm saying. Listen, I don't know how to say this, and I don't want to chance anyone over hearing this." He glanced around nervously before looking at Inuyasha again. "Kagome not only has the Jewel but . . . she is the Jewel, or at least use to be."  
  
Inuyasha's knees collapsed beneath him and he crumbled to the ground in shock, staring at Kouga with wide eyes. "What the fuck are you saying, Ookami? That's impossible!"  
  
"Don't you think I don't fucking know that? I'm only telling you what Ayame told me!" He sighed miserably before standing. "Come on, Dog-breath. I have nothing more to say on the subject. You want to know more, you call yourself and fucking find out."  
  
"But I can't contact them," Inuyasha replied, glaring at Kouga.  
  
"Of course you can. I just have to create a secure connection. Come on, I'm sure there's more to it then what I know."  
  
Rin watched silently as Dai considered her next move in their game of chess. They were sitting on a blanket in the courtyard. Ayame sat beside them on another blanket, silently going over some paper work. "Come on, Dai," Rin prodded gently, "we can't play all day. You have to go to a party held in your honor tonight. We still have to get you ready."  
  
Dai stuck her tongue out in distaste of the prospect of the party but made her move. 'Why did you do that? Now you're cornered!'  
  
"Shut up," Dai whispered quietly, tapping on her head.  
  
"Did you say something?" Rin asked, looking up from the board.  
  
"No," she replied quickly, making her move on the chessboard to draw Rin attention away from her.  
  
Ayame looked over at her curiously, an eyebrow raising in speculation. Dai ignored her and concentrated on the chessboard. 'Aiya! Leave her alone Ichi. She doesn't want your help. She'd only lose the game anyway.'  
  
'Go shove it, Shi. You know damn well she would win if she did what I told her.'  
  
'No she wouldn't.'  
  
'Yes she would.'  
  
"Shut up," Dai whispered desperately, banging her head with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Dai-chan?" said Ayame, studying the hanyou with measuring eyes.  
  
Dai shook her head and made her move on the board. "Check mate. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Dai stood up abruptly and ran into the palace, leaving two very confused women.  
  
Rin slowly collected the chess pieces as she stared at the door Dai had run into. Ayame sat up and folded her arms, her expression troubled. "What do you think is going on?" asked Rin.  
  
"I don't know," Ayame replied slowly. The ookami's phone rang before more could be said. She glanced down at the contraption before standing up quickly. "Excuse me, I have to take this."  
  
Rin watched as Ayame dashed into the Palace and left her alone in the courtyard. The woman sighed sadly before folding the blankets and also heading into the Palace. She paused just in front of the door when the chessboard fell from its place atop the blankets and clattered to the stone patio. Rin kneeled down to pick up to scattered pieces only to come up short when she picked up the Queen pawn. "Broken . . ."  
  
'I don't know what your problem is! She's fine!"  
  
'You listen to me, San! You're going to tangle everything up, and then where will we be? Back to square one! Except we won't have anywhere to go! We'll be stuck . . . cornered. We'll never get the Jewel back that way.'  
  
'We shouldn't have to get the Jewel back. We should be with it right now!'  
  
'Just leave her alone while she figures it out.'  
  
'She's been figuring it out since we got here! We don't have much time left.'  
  
'So what do you expect her to do San? You know as well as I do she can't fix everything with a snap of her fingers!'  
  
"Shut up, please just be quiet," whispered Dai, squeezing her eyes shut and resting her head on her lap. Her ears flattened atop of her skull as silent tears leaked out from her eyes.  
  
'Quiet?'  
  
'She wants us to stop talking, Ichi.'  
  
'Yes . . . we will be silent . . . for now.'  
  
Dai waited until the pounding in her head had died down to a bearable degree before opening her eyes and raising her head enough to stare at her bedspread. "Too crowded, much too crowded."  
  
"Dai? Dear are you in there?" came Ai's voice through the door.  
  
With a squeak of fright, Dai crawled beneath the covers, viciously wiping her tears from her eyes. "Dai?" repeated Ai, opening the door.  
  
"Hai?" asked the little hanyou, lifting her head from the bedspread.  
  
"Come on, dear. There is someone who wants to speak with you."  
  
Inuyasha paced the space of Sango's living room as he listened to his brother through the video com. Kagome sat on the couch beside Sango with Shippou in her lap. Miroku stood silently by the doorway with an easy view of the video COM while Taijiya and Kohaku had both taken a spot leaning against the wall. Kouga stood by the window, quietly listening to the conversation.  
  
"You don't understand, Inuyasha," repeated Sesshomaru, glaring at his little brother. "We have a big problem here. Naraku could be right on your trail. The best thing to do would be to smuggle you into the city. Even father agrees with me."  
  
"And just how the hell do you suggest we get into that blasted city? You said yourself that it is damn near impossible."  
  
"Son," the video cam flickered and Inutashio's face appeared. "We have a way to get you into the city. You just have to get to the city first."  
  
"I thought the reason we were sent away was to get away from Naraku."  
  
"Yes," agreed Inutashio. "But complications have arisen. It would be best if you brought Kagome back to the Palace where we have an Army to protect the both of you."  
  
"Both of us? I thought it was just Kagome who was in trouble."  
  
"Not anymore," came Dai's voice. The video COM flickered again and showed a picture of the library with Dai at the center. "Tangle got too big. You need to come here."  
  
"When this is all over," Inuyasha growled, fixing Dai with a very annoyed look, "You're going to tell me just what the hell is going on with your voice."  
  
Dai gave him a weak smile before continuing. "You in danger as well, Niichan. You bound your soul to Kagome. No undoing."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome, her eyes growing with concern.  
  
Dai shook her head. "It's a matter of souls. Seven souls in all, three outsiders. Four souls created first outsider to be their center. Center lost the way, met sixth soul. Center and Six bound so tight no undoing without all seven dying. Four souls asked seventh to help. Seventh say okay, and got all tangled with every one else. Big tangle."  
  
"You're not making any sense," argued Inuyasha, shaking his head in confusion.  
  
Dai bit her lip in anger before shaking her head. "No! I make sense! It everyone else too stupid to understand! You and Kagome be Center and Sixth. You bound your souls to one another without ever knowing. Didn't notice cause no one ever notice when that happens. Mates do it all time. Mama and Papa have bounded souls. Miroku-niichan and Sango-San soon do same. Same thing with Sesshomaru-niichan and Rin-neechan. It matter with you and Kagome-neechan because Kagome-neechan is the manifestation of the Shikon no Tama's conscious!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped pacing and sat down beside Kagome. Kagome's mouth hung slightly open in shock, her eyes large and glassy. The room became very silent. The only sound was of Dai's growling coming through on the video com. "But . . . how is that possible? I'm . . . I'm not . . ." asked Kagome very quietly, Dai's demon hearing barely registering it.  
  
"It shouldn't be possible," replied the little Inuhanyou. "But something went wrong. You should have turned back to Jewel twelve years ago . . . but . . . you and Inuyasha-niichan got all tangled up."  
  
"Who is this seventh soul you spoke of?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I seventh soul."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
Dai glanced at Kagome briefly before answering. "The power that was dormant inside Kagome, it woke up minute after I born. Most souls . . . they not know how to listen because they learn to block everything so they can protect themselves . . . but my soul was so new to this world . . . it listened . . . I listened. I told Four Souls I would help. Inuyasha-niichan is Guardian of Shikon no Tama, he Guardian of Kagome-neechan. Both same."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Come to the city," replied Dai. "Then we comb the tangles out."  
  
Kagome sat silently between Inuyasha and Miroku. They were alone on the house patio, each silently contemplating the coming days. Kagome's mind was a jumble of confused thoughts; her mind running in so many directions she couldn't concentrate on any one idea. What was one suppose to think when you discovered you had once existed as a powerful and rightly feared jewel? And what would Inuyasha think?  
  
Inuyasha was no better. Despite all attempts to register all of the new information, only one thing seemed to gather his full attention. 'You bound your souls to one another without ever knowing. Didn't notice cause no one ever notice when that happens. Mates do it all time.' Mates. Did that mean he and Kagome would soon be Mates? He knew they were married, but that was by human tradition. It really held no value in the world of the youkai, and despite Inuyasha's human blood; he lived by the instincts of a youkai. But now he knew that he and Kagome were bound together, and from Dai's broken sentences, Inuyasha could conclude it was something very important and very unique.  
  
"So," Miroku said, breaking the tension in the air. He took on a very innocent pose and looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha. "You two mated and you didn't tell me?" For a moment Miroku wondered if it were possible to get that red, and the next moment he was unconscious.  
  
Kagome glared down at Miroku when he finally raised his head and roused from his beating. "Hentai."  
  
Miroku grimaced and slowly began to stand. "It was an innocent question."  
  
"Innocent question my ass!" replied Inuyasha, raising his fist to once again strike the houshi over the head.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have been over what your ass is and isn't. You should really stop insisting on these ridiculous statements of yours." Miroku somehow was able to maintain a calm composure as Inuyasha swung his fist, aiming at Miroku's chin.  
  
Well, thought Kagome as she watched Miroku and Inuyasha wrestle on the ground beside her feet, boys will be boys. "I haven't mated her yet Goddammit!" yelled Inuyasha as he threw another punch.  
  
"Yet?!" repeated Miroku, quickly avoided Inuyasha's fist and scrambling away.  
  
Sango blinked at the scene before her, silently sitting down beside Kagome and shaking her head slowly. "They are acting like children," she mumbled, smiling a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kagome returned the smile and shrugged helplessly. "Some things never change."  
  
"Yes," agreed Sango. "But then if they did it wouldn't be half as entertaining."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Get off of my hair houshi!"  
  
"Then stop ripping out mine!"  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sango asked Kagome, lifting her eyes from the arguing boys.  
  
"Sure." Without a look back, Sango and Kagome stood and walked into the house.  
  
There was something phenomenal witnessing species dwindle before perishing into the depths of death, even if the death was not a natural one. Indeed, the most astounding of deaths was painted in blood. Each scream, each cry, each tear; tangible limbs of death reaching out.  
  
Naraku tapped his fingers on the mahogany armrest of his chair. The room was vacant of all but Naraku and his chair. There were no windows, no doors, only darkness. Silence built the walls of his room and stillness kept it standing. No one else would enter here. That didn't, however, keep them from transmitting messages.  
  
A breeze floated across Naraku's skin, interrupting the constant tapping of his fingers. A jerk of his hand and the silenced room fell away, leaving a sun lightened room and an impatient Kagura. Naraku spoke smoothly without hesitation. "I do hope all is going well, Kagura. I would be disappointed if I hear of a repeat of last time."  
  
"There will be no trouble," Kagura repeated evenly. "Kana will attend me this time."  
  
"Very well. Just make sure that girl is returned to me alive."  
  
"Of course." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome revealed in the natural feeling that overtook her as she entered the bedroom she shared with Inuyasha. Her hair was damp from the shower and her teeth chattered as she clamored onto the futon and beneath the comforter.

Inuyasha had been dozing until Kagome had entered the room. As she shifted to get herself comfortable, the inuhanyou wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her head down to his shoulder.

Kagome smiled gently and shuddered one last time as she allowed the warmth to sink into her chilled body.

"Better?" Inuyasha mumbled into her hair.

She gave a muted nod and buried her face into the crook of Inuyasha's neck before throwing her arm over his chest. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, taking in all of Kagome's scent.

"Kagome," he said quietly, gently clawing the tangles from her damp hair.

"Huh?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded again, sighing as Inuyasha's claws dipped down to rub her back.

"Are you sure?"

This time Kagome cracked her eye open long enough to glare at Inuyasha before nodding once more and letting herself enjoy Inuyasha's attentions.

Inuyasha sighed and let it go. If she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to push her.

Yet.

Kagome shifted restlessly for a moment before growling and sitting up enough to glare at Inuyasha. "You did that on purpose."

Inuyasha tried to feign innocence but it was ruined by the grin that tilted his lips. Kagome gave another frustrated growl before snatching the pillow behind the hanyou's head and effectively smashing it directly into his face.

Inuyasha tried valiantly not to laugh at her disgruntled expression but the effect was lost by the small breath of air that escaped his lips. Kagome raised the pillow above her head with all intent on bringing it down upon Inuyasha once more when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist and rolled her over, pinning her to the ground.

Inuyasha smirked at the pout on Kagome's face. She was adorable.

"Don't you ever learn?" he asked, bringing his face very close to hers.

"Obviously not," grumbled Kagome as she struggled against his hold. She knew one sure way to get herself free, but it would probably backfire like it did on the train. Unless she wanted it backfire . . .

Inuyasha's brows lowered at Kagome's lost look as she stared at him. "Earth to Kagome. Are you in there?"

"Huh?" was the intelligent response.

"Guess not."

Kagome shook her head slightly to rid herself of anymore perverted thoughts and stuck her tongue out. "Baka."

Inuyasha grinned again and sniffed lightly. A slightly confused look passed over his face before he let go of Kagome's wrist and settled them both down under the comforter again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said lightly, letting her confusion show. Inuyasha never ended their antics so quickly or with so little hassle.

Inuyasha guided Kagome's head to the crook in his neck so that she couldn't see his face. He took a deep breath and consciously tried to control his instincts. _Of course Kagome had to decide NOW of all times to go into heat! The kamis are laughing at me . . . _

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated, this time with more anger then confusion.

"Go to sleep, Kagome."

"But-"

"Come on, we both need our rest. Go ahead and sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens to ya."

Kagome sighed and let it go. Inuyasha had gone into something she called 'stubborn hanyou mode.' She wasn't going to get anything out of him tonight.

With a small grunt of frustration, the young miko nodded, rewrapped her arm around Inuyasha and promptly closed her eyes in search of sleep.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

Once Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep the hanyou slipped out of her hold and padded across the floor and out the room. He silently prayed Kagome slept through his absence or she would be quite cross with him in the morning.

Miroku was where Inuyasha knew he would be, in the training room half hoping Sango would show up. Inuyasha smirked as he came across the monk leaning against a stack of padded mats, absently tapping a bokken on his leg.

"You've got it bad," commented Inuyasha half-heartedly as he sat down beside his adopted brother.

"I could say the same for you," replied Miroku.

"Yeah, but that is hardly anything new. Kagome's had me since I was nine."

Miroku grunted in agreement and stilled the bokken for a moment. "So, how do you feel about your wife being the incarnation of a very powerful jewel?"

Inuyasha sighed and took the bokken from Miroku, studying the polished wood before replying. "It doesn't change anything. I still feel the same way for Kagome as I did before. It just . . . complicates things."

"She's still human."

"But now she's tangled up with Naraku."

The pair simultaneously let out a sigh of frustration and Inuyasha discarded the bokken by chucking in across the room.

"I should be getting back to Kagome now." Inuyasha stood and turned to leave. "She'll get pissy if she wakes up and I'm not there."

"Oh the married life," the monk teased lightly.

The hanyou grunted and shook his head. "It's not like that. Kagome's . . . yeah, well her body is doing that thing where it drives my instincts insane."

Miroku looked up and gave him a half frown. "There's something in the air tonight. A promise of foreboding. Be careful. Oh, and while we're on that subject, try not to let your instincts get the best of you."

"I will," replied Inuyasha, offering Miroku a grin before turning and leaving the training room.

Miroku glanced at his watch and sighed. Perhaps Sango wasn't coming.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back a smile as he watched Kagome curled up in the blankets. With disturbing her as little as possible, Inuyasha laid down beside her on the futon and proceeded to tuck her to his chest. Kagome released a small sigh of contentment and curled her fingers around Inuyasha neck.

For a moment it was easy to believe they were back at the mansion and everything was like it use to be. Then Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling and instead of his canopy bed he was greeted with a simple, white ceiling. The old days were gone and there was no going back, ever. Tomorrow Taijiya would give them new identities and a way towards the city and into the palace where everyone awaited them.

The hanyou sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he lay there, but despite it all, Inuyasha could not fall asleep. Kagome's 'heat' scent was very obvious but even that was not the full cause of his insomnia. Miroku's warning echoed in his ears and he truly wondered if someone, or something, beside Kouga had been following them. He had not sensed anyone, but he would not put his family at risk by assuming they were safe.

Even though the demon exterminator's land was protected by numerous wards and an ookami youkai lounged on the trees outside Inuyasha could not shake the feeling that if he let his guard down something would attack.

He knew the wards would warn the household of any intruders and Kouga could more than likely disperse of any youkai before they even reached the house. Still, the air held a promise of trouble and while he held the incarnation of the Shikon no Tama in his arms Inuyasha wouldn't place any bets on the extent of the house's defenses.

Dai stepped out into the night air and released a happy sigh. It was nearing 4:00am and the Hello Kitty! watch on the little hanyou's wrist reminded her that her mother would be cross if she found out she was awake.

The air was chilly and Dai wrapped her soft pink silk robe closer to herself. Luckily the voices in her head had decided it was much too early to be bothering her and remained silent. The city air smelled faintly of oil and grease but it was much preferred to the almost suffocating atmosphere within the palace. Cars could be heard in the distance and the city lights glowed like a bonfire in the night sky.

The little hanyou huddled close to the rails after a breeze of cold air and curled even deeper into her robe.

"I assume you would be Dai?"

Dai glanced briefly at the voice before nodding. "You be Kagura. I knew you come. He'd do that. Like moth to fire."

Kagura smiled at the child and landed lightly beside her on the balcony. "You know why I'm here, then?"

"As predictable as winter wind."

Kagura opened her hand and held it before Dai. The little hanyou smiled gently at her and took her hand. "S'okay. I know you."

"You know me?" repeated Kagura.

"Hai."

Both their heads raised at the sound of the inside door opening. Through the glass panel that divided the balcony and the bedroom, Dai watched as her mother approached the bed.

"Let's go," Dai said as Kagura lifted the feather from her hair and threw it into the air.

"You're quite anxious, little one," observed the wind sorceress as they were both lifted into the air and upon the feather.

Dai watched as the palace shrunk and the distance increased. "Only to avoid more blood shed, sorceress. You would know, better than anyone." Absently, the little hanyou stared at her Hello Kitty! watch. _6:45 a.m. Losing sense of time cause it just don't matter no more?_ Dai uttered a helpless sigh and huddled behind Kagura on the feather.

The wind was colder then ever.

Kouga was on the porch when Taijiya opened his front door. Without a word the human stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him. The ookami made no greeting and continued to stare at the east.

"What time is it?" Kouga asked after a few minutes of silence.

Taijiya looked down at his digital watched and replied. "7:15 a.m."

They shared a glance before both heads stared towards the east again. "The sun rose at 6:45 yesterday," Kouga said.

"And it has yet to rise today," finished Taijiya.

The human's words rung true. The sun had not risen and their world was still shrouded in darkness.

"The question is," said Miroku from the door as he stepped outside to stare at the star filled sky, "Will the sun rise?"

Sesshomaru paused outside the Library doors. Everyone else was inside, including his father who had delayed returning to the Western Lands. With a deep, calming breath Sesshomaru grabbed the door knob and walked inside.

It was quiet. Hisu sat beside the window, staring into nothing while Inutashio comforted Ai. Rin sat on the leather couch next to Kaede. The miko had planned to return with Inutashio but certain circumstances had delayed her travels.

After all, it wasn't every day that a family member is kidnapped by Naraku.

Ai had gone in to check on the little hanyou a quarter before seven to find her missing and the sliding door to the balcony unlocked. Further probing with her miko powers had triggered her Sight and she saw just where her youngest child had disappeared to.

Inutashio waited for his son to sit down before speaking. His voice was cold and hushed, but at least his instincts were in check. "There is something to be done," he started quietly.

Hisu nodded, finally turning away from the night sky to address them. "I could dispatch the entirety of our troops but it would make little difference. We have no idea where Naraku's castle is or if we could even get in there alive."

"He seeks to divide us," Kaede said quietly, shaking her head as she did so. "He would not directly attack us. He will attempt to destroy us one by one."

Hisu nodded and looked towards Inutashio. "What would you do?"

Inutashio shook his head. "My options are minimal. Had we the location of Naraku's castle I would see if there were some way to sneak in and retrieve Dai, but seeing as we lack even that-"

"There's a way," Ai interrupted suddenly, squeezing her husband's hand as she said so.

Kaede's eye lit up with recognition. "Do you think such is possible?"

"What?" asked Sesshomaru, seeing a ray of hope for what it was.

"Dai said she was connected to the Four Souls, didn't she?" asked Ai rhetorically.

"How does that help us?" asked Rin.

"Kagome-chan is the incarnation of the Shikon no Tama," explained Kaede.

"The Shikon no Tama is the connection," stated Ai. "Kagome and Inuyasha are both connected to the Shikon no Tama and the jewel is connected to Dai."

"We use the jewel to find Dai and in result find Naraku's castle," Sesshomaru whispered to himself as Ai smiled with a new determination in her eyes.

Inuyasha stood by the window as Kagome tossed restlessly in her sleep. It was early morning but the sky wouldn't tell you that. Miroku had knocked on the door moments before wondering if Inuyasha was aware of the new development.

The hanyou had been sleeping, albeit somewhat uncomfortably to keep himself from acting upon his instincts. He had been almost grateful for the excuse to forgo rest and had spent the last half hour staring out on the night sky. Something had happened, but what?

A light knock on the door was the notice Kouga gave before stalking in and glaring at Inuyasha.

"The sun has disappeared from the sky and all you can do is stare into space," he observed calmly.

"What would you have me do? Run around like a chicken with my head cut off and scream that the moon would fall next?" Inuyasha asked just as calmly, much too tired to get worked up over Kouga.

The wolf youkai snorted before shaking his head. "Nah, there's enough humans doing that already."

Inuyasha allowed himself a smile before shaking his head. "Is there some reason you're here, wolf?"

"Yeah. Your folks are on the video com. They want to speak to you and Kagome."

Kagome had been dreaming when Inuyasha woke her. The young girl raised her head off the pillow long enough to glare at the hanyou before rolling over in the blanket and ignoring him.

"You need to get up, Kagome," Inuyasha said gently, unwrapping the blanket from around Kagome's torso and discarding it out of her reach.

"The sun isn't even up, yet," she argued in return, allowing Inuyasha to pull her into his lap and push the hair out of her face.

"The sun didn't rise this morning," he replied quietly.

"Didn't rise?" Kagome's mind, still half-asleep, tried desperately to understand the gravity of Inuyasha's statement, but she couldn't help but feel anymore then mildly surprised.

"Yeah, as in we have no sunlight. We can still see the stars. There's no sun."

"Okay, okay," she grumbled, reaching up to rest her hand on Inuyasha chest. "Now, why'd you wake me up for that?"

Inuyasha shook his head and stood with Kagome still in his arms. She gave a small sound of protest at the sudden movement but didn't fight his grip.

"Where are we going?" she asked, snuggling deeper into Inuyasha's arms.

"The living room. My parents are on the video com."

"What do they want?"

The hanyou shook his head and gently set Kagome down on the couch in front of the video com before sitting down beside her. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head and focusing on the screen in front of her. "What's- yawn- wrong?" she asked.

Ai gave a small, pained smile before speaking. "Dai's been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" everyone in the room shouted simultaneously, which ended up making quite the racket considering all the house occupants including Shippou and Buyo (not that Buyo could talk) were in the room. Suddenly Kagome wasn't so tired.

"She was kidnapped?" repeated Inuyasha, disbelief shown clearly across his face.

Ai nodded, her grief obvious. "This morning around 6:45. The wind sorceress took her."

"Kagura?" asked Inuyasha.

His mother nodded again. "Did she at least put up a fight?" continued Inuyasha, not quite believing his own ears.

"No. My Sight was triggered and I saw Dai accept Kagura's hand. She was still on the balcony when I went in to check on her."

"She was on the balcony?" Miroku spoke up for the first time. "Why was she not in the palace where the wards would protect her?"

Ai shrugged and the screen switched from Ai to Inutashio. "I'm more concerned with how to get her back," interrupted the Inuyoukai.

Miroku nodded at his adopted father and waited for him to continued. "We have only one link to get her back."

"We do?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," confirmed Inutashio. "And that's the link you share through the jewel."

"The jewel?" muttered Inuyasha, a frown forming on his lips.

The screen switched to Ai. "Dai is connected to the jewel, as are both you and Kagome, Inuyasha. If you are able to activate that link then we would be able to locate not only Dai, but Naraku's castle as well."

"How are they to activate it?" asked Miroku, his fingers lightly skimming the rosary of his cursed hand.

"That's where I come in," replied Kaede. "Spiritual energy should be able to activate the link. Through that you'll be able to communicate with Dai."

"Whose spiritual energy will be used?" Miroku leaned towards the screen.

"Anyone who has been negatively affected by Naraku can contribute. It adds up to quite a bit of energy."

"You don't say," muttered Kouga sarcastically.

"Where do you need us?" said Inuyasha seriously. Any possible humor had disappeared from his voice.

"The Go-Shimboku in five days," stated Inutashio. "Try not to be late."

If Dai thought it was cold before, it was nothing compared to now. Her silk robe did nothing to defend herself against the biting chill. The hanyou child closed her eyes and sank her head to her knees, tightly wrapping her arms around her legs.

She was in a room with no walls. There was no light and no sound, only darkness. Kagura had not said one word to her since the Palace. Dai had a feeling that Naraku had been watching, not that she was surprised.

The hanyou was snapped out of her musings by the sound of footsteps. Without a word, Dai rose to her feet and let her arms fall to her side. This was her test. The four souls depended on her to pass.

Everyone depended on her to pass.

Shippou wandered aimlessly into the forest. The adults had been much too busy to notice the kitsune leave the house. He made sure to stay within the wards of the Taijiya Territory but otherwise let his feet take him where they will.

His family was broken again.

The kitsune had lost his father to Naraku and his mother before even that. He could barely conjure up a memory of her face. Now he was separated from his adopted parents and his sister was gone. Shippou knew enough that he could accept that Dai's chances for survival were very slim. Even with the grown-up's new plan, he had little hope of Dai coming out alive. It wasn't that Shippou was pessimistic, he was just a realist. He had seen enough of the world to know when to predict it.

Still, it didn't mean he had to like it.

Shippou sighed and allowed himself to drop onto a fallen tree, his legs swaying slightly over the edge. The day was much colder without the sun. Thunder sounded in the distance, causing Shippou to jump. Perhaps it was time for him to return to the house.

He jumped to his feet and began to scamper back. He could see lightening now and it was coming in fast. The thunder was closer too . . . that wasn't natural.

"Oh, look Hiten," came the voice from above. "Another pelt for the oncoming winter."

Shippou froze at the sound of _that _voice. "Oh no, no, no," he chanted under this breath, slowly looking up to find the owner of the voice.

"Oh, kami, no." And his world went black.

Kirara was worried. So much in fact that she had decided to do something about it. Her mistress was too busy readying for the upcoming trip to spare enough time to figure out what Kirara was saying. Naturally she would try Kohaku or Taijiya next, but those two were just as distracted. It would be a waste of time to try the monk, he was worse off than her mistress.

That left three choices. The miko was smart, but the other two would be able to understand her. Kirara rose to her feet and scampered into the Inuhanyou's bedroom. He was sitting on the futon with his mate. They weren't talking and their suitcases lay opened by the door.

"Meow."

Inuyasha raised his head to the fire-cart youkai. "Uh? Kirara?"

Kirara growled low in the back of her throat, clear meaning to any youkai. Inuyasha shot to his feet and rushed to his suitcase.

Kagome sat up and watched as Inuyasha shifted through his belongings and drew out the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"It's Shippou. He's in trouble."

She didn't wait for further explanation, following Kirara and Inuyasha out of the room. "Miroku!"

Inuyasha didn't stop for Miroku and continued right out of the house, using his inhuman speed to find the fox kit.

Miroku stumbled out of his room and towards Kagome where she stood waiting in the hallway. The other household members, excluding Buyo, also appeared from their rooms and followed Miroku.

"What is it?" asked the monk, noting Kagome's worried expression.

"Shippou's in trouble."

"Where?" asked Taijiya.

Kouga didn't wait for an answer and swept past the humans. Taijiya shrugged and followed the wolf youkai out of the house. Sango disappeared into her room only to reappear with a giant boomerang. At Kagome and Miroku's curious faces she shrugged and followed the others out of the house.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Miroku as he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the house, Kohaku close behind them.

Kagome jumped when she saw lightening strike the forest in front of her. "Miroku?" she inquired slowly as comprehension dawned.

"It's a youkai," stated Kohaku.

"Two of them," Miroku added distantly.

Lightening struck again, toppling the trees and shaking the earth. Inuyasha could smell Shippou's blood and that alone had sent his youkai blood boiling. Someone had hurt his pack brother. The Inuyoukai in Inuyasha was on fire, demanding death for such a slight against his pack. The Inuhanyou had no qualms giving into that particular demand of his blood. His human side wanted whoever would hurt Shippou dead too.

Inuyasha came upon a small, newly made clearly that had been scorched by the lightening. Two demons stood in the middle of it, Shippou at their feet. Inuyasha didn't hesitate.

Shippou could barely raise his head over the pounding in his ears. The lightening had struck him and though it was not a direct hit, it was enough to do serious damage to the young fox demon. They were standing over him now. Shippou remembered them from his father's death. Hiten and Manten; two names he would never forget. They were called the Thunder Brothers and together they were two of the most notorious of Naraku's henchmen.

The young kitsune could not tear his eyes away from them. Hiten's traditional samurai gear was as fierce as he remember it, his frightening appearance adorned with a trident held in his hands. Manten was obviously not the brains of the operation though that was no reason not to fear him. He was as cruel as Hiten. Manten adorned himself with the hides of his victims and when Shippou's eyes fell to the fox fur wrapped around Manten's torso, he recognized it for what, or who, it was.

"Father . . . "


End file.
